1ère année maraudeurs : Comment se faire une réputation
by nesache
Summary: Point de vue Remus. Vie et turbulences des maraudeurs lors de leur 1ère année à Poudlard. Ennuis avec Rusard et chasse aux trésor en perspective.
1. Chapter 1

J'arrivais à la gare en retard. Enfin, en retard, mon train n'était pas parti mais j'étais quand même obligé de courir. Je m'arrêtais d'une glissade devant un panneau sur lequel était placardé le plan de la gare pour retrouver ma voie et mon souffle et repartais dans la volée.

Je sprintai tout en esquivant les gens dans les couloirs et sur les quais et arrivai enfin au poteau marquant la séparation entre les voix 9 et 10. Je vérifiai brièvement aux alentours mais personne ne me prêtais attention.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai donc la fameuse barrière. C'était blanc. Pas mou. Je dirais même relativement dur. C'était du béton quoi ! J'eus un moment d'hésitation, un peu rebuté à l'idée de me prendre un mur mais me décidai et marchai donc d'un air faussement nonchalant vers le poteau. Je ne m'arrêtai pas avant d'avoir en vue une foule de gens et une locomotive rouge.

J'entendis un bruit de sifflet et je regardai le contrôleur fermer les portes d'un mouvement de baguette. Arf. Avec cette histoire de barrière, il semblait que j'avais perdu de vue que j'étais pressé. Je piquai donc un nouveau sprint vers la seule portière encore ouverte et avec la force du désespoir, balançai ma fidèle valise dans l'ouverture et la suivis deux secondes plus tard alors que le train vibrait déjà sous moi. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis le contrôleur, qui s'était visiblement pris ma valise, me regarder d'un œil désapprobateur mais il partit sans rien dire et je le regardai s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

1ère étape accomplie.

touttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttout

La deuxième étape consistait à trouver où m'asseoir. J'errais ainsi plusieurs minutes sans oser ouvrir les portes des compartiments de peur de déranger, quand un garçon à lunettes avec des cheveux noirs en pétard manqua de me foncer dedans. Il m'inspecta des pieds à la tête sans aucune gêne apparente et se fendit d'un grand sourire :

\- Tu cherches une place ? Viens, on est que deux dans mon compartiment.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il me tira vers l'arrière du train et me poussa gentiment sur un siège, face à un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ne semblait pas ravi de me voir arriver. Deuxième étape : Check.

-Jaaaames, on était pas bien que tout les deux ? Gémit le garçon inconnu.

-Non mais 3 c'est bien aussi, répondit le garçon à lunettes d'un air enthousiaste, notre amitié sera indestructible et on fera régner le chaos partout où on passera !

Oh...Je ne pensais réussir à me faire d'ami avant quelques années encore. En fait, la troisième étape que j'avais appelé « ne pas se faire remarquer » était censée durer 7 ans et devait être suivie par « trouve un job » et « meurt le plus tard possible ».

-Tu viens à peine de rencontrer ce mec, je suis sur que tu l'as ramassé dans le couloir ! Continua de se plaindre cheveux noirs bis.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Sirius, je ne te connais que depuis une demi heure, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

-Oui mais une connexion est passée entre nous, tu me l'a dis toi même ! plaida le dit Sirius.

-Et j'en ai sentis une avec lui, fit James en me montrant du doigt, juste crois en moi, j'ai de l'instinct pour ces choses là.

Il se fixèrent intensément quelques instants pendant lesquels j'essayais de me tasser sur mon siège un maximum en espérant qu'ils oublient ma présence. Précautions inutiles puisqu'ils parlaient déjà de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce.

Finalement, Sirius détourna le regard.

-Ok. Mais il a intérêt à être à la hauteur.

Non seulement j'étais en train d'échouer lamentablement à l'étape numéro 3 mais en plus maintenant j'avais la pression.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda t-il

Je ne lui répondis pas. Espérant encore qu'il lâche l'affaire.

-Il a pas l'air très alerte, Sirius dit en se retournant vers James.

-Remus, protestai-je, piqué au vif par la remarque et parce que je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour un parfait crétin.

-Remus comment ? Je connais peut être ta famille. J'ai du apprendre par cœur « généalogie et faits remarquables des familles de sang pur », grogna t-il.

-Je…

-Non mais qui s'en soucie honnêtement, coupa James, venez plutôt jouer aux cartes.

Il sortit un deck de sa poche et je me résignais à communiquer un minimum en me disant que si je continuais à garder raisonnablement mes distances, ils me lâcheront d'eux même. Alors j'acceptais de jouer. Pour tout dire je ne connaissais rien qui se jouait à plus de deux. Ma mère n'aimait pas les jeux de cartes et je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'approcher les autres enfants. James m'expliqua brièvement les règles et nous jouâmes ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi, interrompue seulement par le chariot de friandises que mes camarades dévalisèrent. C'était la première fois que je m'amusais autant, et j'en oubliais mes résolutions. On ne m'avait pas explicitement dit que je ne devait pas me faire d'amis mais on m'avait fait comprendre que c'était risqué. J'essayais de refouler cette pensée en me disant qu'il y avait peu de chances que j'atterrisse dans la même maison qu'eux.

C'était d'ailleurs autour de nos futures maisons que la conversation tournait depuis quelques minutes.

-L'avantage pour moi serait Serdaigle, dit Sirius, si je vais à Gryffondor je me fais déchirer par ma famille, si je vais à Serpentard ils seront fiers de moi et je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face, si je vais à Poufsouffle ça les fera bien marrer et je passerais juste pour un faible.

-Je ne crois pas que la répartition se fasse en fonction de ce que veux ta famille, répliqua James, moi j'irai à Griffondor, poursuivit-il d'un ton définitif.

J'aimerais avoir son assurance.

-Je pense que toutes les maisons me conviennent, dis-je.

-Tu dois bien avoir une préférence, répondit Sirius.

-Non, je ne pense pas que la maison change grand-chose.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent les yeux ronds, comme si je venais de sortir la plus grosse des absurdités. Pour tout dire, le sujet me gênais parce que j'avais peur que le fait de partager mon corps avec une créature des ténèbres ne me laissait aucun choix. Il était dit dans les livres que la magie noir et tous les trucs du genre un peu glauque était une tradition de la maison Serpentard, et même si au premier abord, je ne partageais pas vraiment leurs valeurs, je pensais que le loup en moi s'y plairait beaucoup.

vavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavava

La suite du voyage se déroula sans trop de problèmes, vers cinq heure James avait brisé en partie la vitre du compartiment en s'essayant à la magie, mais on avait habilement caché les morceaux de verre et comme nous étions dans le dernier compartiment, il y avait peu de chances que des gens s'aperçoivent des dégâts dans l'immédiat. À la fin de la journée, on enfila nos robes et quand le train s'arrêta, on s'empressa de sortir à l'air libre.

Sur le quai, on suivit un géant qui agitait une lanterne et tentait de rassembler les premières années jusqu'aux berges d'un lac où nous attendaient une dizaine de barques.

On s'installa dans l'une d'elle accompagnés d'un petit garçon blond, et quelques minutes plus tard, on commençait la traversée.

On ouvrit tous grands nos yeux dès qu'on aperçut le château, avec ses lumières et les reflets que celles ci créaient sur l'eau dans la nuit. Le château avait l'air magnifique et immense. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par le mouvement de la barque sur l'eau, l'air était doux et je me sentis si bien à cet instant qu'il m'était impossible de regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition du directeur de venir ici.

Quand je ne me sentis plus tanguer, je rouvris les yeux pensant naïvement être arrivé. En réalité, il s'avérait que Sirius avait du commencer à s'ennuyer, car je le vis pointant sa baguette d'un air gêné en direction de la barque et l'eau me parue soudain lointaine. Je regardais vers le bas, estimant être à un peu près 5 m au dessus du lac. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas fait exprès, mon père m'a expliqué comment faire. Je m'entraînais juste.

\- Sur la barque ? m'étonnais-je, impressionné malgré moi par la puissance de son sort de lévitation.

\- Je visais un insecte mais je l'ai loupé, s'excusa t-il avec un petit sourire.

Pendant ce temps, James entamait une conversation avec l'homme géant 5 m en dessous pour aviser de la situation. Le garçon blond était quand à lui muet, très pâle, les yeux écarquillés et il s'accrochait comme un damné au bord de la barque.

James se retourna :

-Il demande si on sait nager. Il dit qu'on a qu'a sauter.

Le garçon blond s'accrocha encore plus fermement. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? Demandai-je.

James haussa les épaules.

-C'est le plus rapide.

Certes.

Je me levais et fis comprendre au garçon blond de faire de même. Je fus étonné qu'il trouve assez de courage pour s'exécuter. On se répartit aux extrémités de la barque, Sirius toujours concentré sur le sort.

-Allez les gars, nous encouragea James. A trois !

L'air se figea. Je me sentis comme un condamné à mort.

-un !

Et dire qu'il y avait quelques heures je craignais seulement de me prendre un mur.

-deux !

Et si je faisais un plat ?

-trois !

Mes pieds bougèrent d'eux mêmes et j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ma chute que je heurtais l'eau de plein fouet. Je sentis la barque tomber pas loin. Je luttai un peu pour remonter à la surface avant qu'une main m'agrippe et me soulève pour me redéposer délicatement au sec sur le bois.

-Ça va ? Demanda le géant.

Je fis oui de la tête, sentant l'eau dégouliner de partout et il s'occupa de repêcher les autres.

-Je suis désolé les garçons, j'ai oublié mon parapluie, s'expliqua notre responsable d'un air contrit.

On le regarda tous sans comprendre. Mais on renonça et on se remit à avancer tandis que tous les autres premières années nous lançaient des regards entre moqueries et admiration. Ne pas se faire remarquer...Yep, j'avais définitivement loupé l'étape 3.

trèsbientrèsbientrèsbientrèsbientrèsbientrèsbientrèsbien

Quand on arriva au château. Une femme à l'allure sévère, un chignon et des lunettes rectangulaires nous attendait d'un air impatient.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps Hagrid, demanda t-elle.

-Rien de très important professeur, répondit le géant.

Je sentis un élan de gratitude pour ce monsieur. Malheureusement la dame porta elle son attention sur nos quatre silhouettes détrempées et haussa haut ses sourcils.

\- Vous êtes tombés dans le lac.

C'était un fait, pas une question.

\- Ces imbéciles ont fait léviter leurs barques et ont du sauter pour redescendre, dit un élève aux cheveux noir et gras pas très loin.

James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard assassin. Le professeur demanda confirmation à Hagrid qui détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

-Et bien vous quatre, dès que vous serait répartis, vous aurez un petit entretient avec vos directeurs de maison respectifs, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. En parlant de maisons…

Et elle nous fit tout un discours sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard et notre très prochaine répartition. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, connaissant tout ça par cœur puisque convaincu de ne jamais avoir la possibilité de mettre les pieds ici et parce que mon père évitait soigneusement de parler de l'école en ma présence de peur de me blesser. J'avais amplement compensé cette perte d'informations en lui volant ses livres et en me renseignant un maximum.

On avança dans l'énorme hall, où s'entassaient les valises, et on arriva bientôt dans une immense salle avec un plafond magique qui singeait le ciel calme d'aujourd'hui. Le chapeau disposé sur un tabouret devant la table où s'alignaient les professeurs se mit à chanter sur le thème de Poudlard et des maisons tandis que les élèves des années supérieures, déjà installés confortablement à leurs tables, regardaient les premières années d'un air curieux.

La répartition commença et la réalité me rattrapa. Je sentis mon corps frissonner autant du stress que du fait que j'étais toujours trempé.

\- Adamson Lucas

Je jetais un regard vers la table des serpentards, visages fermés et airs sinistres.

-Serdaigle

Salve d'applaudissements de la table des serdaigle.

-Black Sirius

Toute la salle se mit à chuchoter et je ne compris pas pourquoi. Les serpentards le regardèrent d'un air entendu. Je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement qu'il n'eut sans doute pas le temps de voir.

-Gryffondor

Un ange passa. Sirius, le sourire un peu crispé rejoignit la table des gryffondors, sous les seuls applaudissements de Dumbledore. Puis finalement les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle et McGonagall dut légèrement élever la voix pour rétablir le calme.

Au fil de la répartition, je sentis l'angoisse monter. Je chantais dans ma tête pour tromper la peur, une astuce d'un de mes oncles, même si lui allait piocher dans le registre des chansons paillardes, ce que j'évitais de faire même si personne ne m'entendais. Je croisai les yeux du directeur qui me regarda avec amusement. J'essayais juste d'oublier que j'allais devoir me taper l'affiche devant toute l'école et que j'allais sans doute avoir un dur rappel de ce que c'est qu'était être une créature des ténèbres dans quelques minutes.

-Lupin Remus

Yellow submarin, yellow submarin. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était par parano mais j'avais la ferme impression que les professeurs me scrutaient. We all live in a yellow submarin, yellow submarin. C'est vrai que pour eux je ne devais pas être un élève ordinaire. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Gryffondor

Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à arriver autre part qu'à Serpentard sans au moins avoir une lutte à mort avec le choixpeau. On applaudit avec entrain à la table des rouges et or et je m'écroulais soulagé aux côtés de Sirius qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Et de un. Plus que James.

Et je réalisai. J'étais à Gryffondor. J'étais une créature des ténèbres à Gryffondor, le pays de la chaleur et de la lumière. Je vis que Dumbledore me regardait de nouveau et je lui retournai mon plus beau sourire.

Le petit garçon blond dont je venais d'apprendre que le nom était Peter vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Il ne semblait visiblement pas trop en vouloir à Sirius de l'avoir embarqué au fond du lac avec nous.

Quand James fut appelé, il avança d'un pas confiant. Je me demandai comment il pouvait bien y réussir, les autres premières années encore en attente d'un verdict semblant se liquéfier sur place. N'empêche, je me dis qu'il a bien fait quand le chapeau l'envoie à Griffondor avant même qu'il eut finit de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il vint nous rejoindre à son tour, complètement radieux.

-Je savais que j'avais choisis les bons, nous dit il d'un air affectueux.

Je ris et sentis la chaleur en moi augmenter encore un peu.

La répartition se finit quelques instants plus tard et je comptais, nous inclus, seulement une petite dizaine de Gryffondors de première année. Dumbledore nous souhaita rapidement la bienvenue et le festin commença.

Et ouah, ça c'était du festin. Pas que je crevais la dalle chez moi mais je m'étais habitué à tout économiser, même la nourriture. James et Sirius se jetèrent dessus comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Peter mangea de son côté, en nous jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, sûrement par peur de nous aborder et je décidai de l'aider un peu.

\- Donc, toi c'est Peter. Tu viens d'où ?

Son visage s'illumina de reconnaissance quand il réalisa qu'il n'aura pas à manger dans un silence bizarre toute la soirée.

\- De Londres. Dans un quartier pas trop loin du chemin de traverse.

\- Tes parents sont sorciers alors ?

\- Oui, ils travaillent tous les deux au ministère.

James, venant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Peter, pointa sur lui une cuisse de poulet.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais as tu seulement un don particulier pour la planification et l'exécution d'actions facétieuses ?

\- Euh...quand j'étais petit j'aimais bien dessiner sur les murs, répondit Peter pris de court. Ça rendait ma mère folle.

\- Engagé.

Je ris. Sirius lança à James un regard exaspéré.

-Dis moi que c'est le dernier ajout, râla t-il.

-Penses à ça, on est les quatre seuls garçons de notre année à Gryffondor. On va probablement dormir ensemble pendant sept ans, c'est plus pratique d'être tous dans le coup, contra James.

Comme si elle venait d'entendre, ce fut à ce moment là que le professeur McGonagall décida de marcher vers nous. Je ne pus effacer un sourire quand je réalisai qu'elle venait de se ramasser les quatre seuls élèves qui avaient réussi à créer des problèmes avant même le début des cours. D'ailleurs, on pouvait bien lire sur son visage que c'était une corvée.

-Vous quatre, c'est retenues vendredi soir, 20 h 30 à mon bureau.

\- Madame, se leva Sirius d'un air digne, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je suis celui qui a lancé le sort de lévitation.

\- Mais vous êtes quatre à avoir sautés de la barque alors que votre responsable vous avait demandé d'attendre de l'aide.

On se tourna d'un même mouvement vers James qui nous sourit d'un air coupable.

-Jamais été très patient, s'excusa t-il la bouche pleine de poulet.

McGonagall ne chercha pas à comprendre et repartit en direction de la table des professeurs.

Bientôt, le festin s'acheva et Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Je sais que vous avez tous envie de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de vos lits…

Je tourne la tête vers Peter, endormi, la tête dans son assiette.

-...mais je dois encore vous énoncer les règles importantes qui régissent notre vie collective. Pour commencer, pas de magie dans les couloirs sous peine de retenue, la forêt interdite est interdite comme vous vous en doutez et je rappelle que les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à ramener leurs balais personnels au château. De plus, Mr Rusard, notre concierge vous prévient aimablement que toute action visant à salir où détériorer une partie du château sera lourdement punie et qu'il n'a pas pour vocation d'être une femme de ménage.

Dumbledore fit un signe pour présenter le concierge, un petit homme maigre avec un visage émacié et crispé. Il lança à la salle un regard plein de mépris et de colère à peine contenue. Une personne à éviter donc.

-Ceci dit, je laisse la liberté à nos préfets de montrer la voie aux premières années et je vous souhaitent à tous une excellente nuit.

Un brouhaha s'ensuivit, je secouais Peter et on se dirigea vers les préfets qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart, histoire de ne pas se faire écraser par la foule. Après avoir monté sept étages et trébuché, la fatigue aidant, sur une bonne dizaine de marches chacun, on arriva devant un grand portrait représentant une dame bien en chair, buvant son thé en discutant avec les tableaux voisins.

Le préfet s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Bonsoir Madame, je vous présente nos nouvelles premières années. Nouvelles premières années, voici la grosse dame.

On fit de faibles signes de salutation au portrait mais la grosse dame ne tourna pas la tête, toujours plongée dans sa conversation avec les autres peintures.

-Pour entrer dans la salle commune, vous aurez à dire un mot de passe qui changera environ tous les mois. Une fois dans la salle commune, ma collègue ici présente, il désigna la jeune fille à ses côtés qui regardait ses ongles d'un air désintéressé, montrera leurs dortoirs aux filles pendant que je m'occuperais des garçons.

Il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Sirius impatient, lui lança une boulette de pain qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où et lui dit excédé :

-Le mot de passe ?

Le préfet sursauta :

-Ha oui, donc le mot de passe c'est « thé au jasmin ».

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître une large ouverture. La salle commune semblait chaude et accueillante avec comme couleur dominante le rouge. Des tables et des fauteuils étaient disposés un peu partout de façon anarchique et l'ensemble donnait une impression de joyeux bordel qui rappelait un peu la vie de famille. Le préfet nous montra notre dortoir, une pièce circulaire occupée par quatre lits et où nous attendaient nos malles puis il nous abandonna. Trop fatigués pour penser clairement, on sorti le strict nécessaire pour notre toilette et bientôt on tomba tous endormis sur nos lits.

Mmelamarquisetoutvatrèsbientoutvatrèsbien

Mmelamarquisetoutvatrèsbientoutvatrèsbien

Bonjour les gens, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais avec cette histoire et je ne me suis pas testée à l'écriture depuis très longtemps donc je m'excuse si c'est moyen. Aussi désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ne serait-ce que pour m'améliorer.


	2. Chapter 2

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, on nous distribua nos emplois du temps. On commençais par 4 heures de potion, puis 2 heures de métamorphose suivit d'un cours de vol l'après midi. En fait, on commençait par la journée la plus chargée. Ô joie !

Je sursaute quand une rafale de hiboux surgit dans la salle, amenant le courrier. Il faut que je pense à écrire à mes parents d'ailleurs, ce qui veut dire trouver la volière et donc prévoir un créneau d'au moins 2 heures si je prend en compte le fait qu'on s'est déjà paumé en descendant dans la grande salle. En face de moi, James poussa un petit cri :

\- Chouette une beuglante.

Ce qui lui attira de nombreux regards incrédules. Personnellement, je ne m'étonne déjà plus de la manière de penser de James.

Sirius, à qui la beuglante était visiblement adressé, semblait lui lutter pour garder un air d'indifférence mais il ne put cacher un léger tremblement des mains quand il ramassa l'enveloppe rouge et l'ouvrit. L'enveloppe se déchira alors en une bouche qui prit une grande inspiration pour remplir ses poumons imaginaires . Bientôt de grands cris résonnèrent :

\- SIRIUS BLACK ! POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS ÉTONNÉE DE VOIR QUE TU AS ENCORE TROUVER UN MOYEN D'HUMILIER TA FAMILLE ! TON PÈRE ET MOI ALLONS FAIRE LES DÉMARCHES POUR UN TRANSFERT À SERPENTARD. EN ATTENDANT NOUS TE DÉFENDONS DE TE MÉLANGER A CE TAS DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ET DE TRAÎTRES A LEURS SANGS ET TU IRA REJOINDRE TA COUSINE NARCISSA PENDANT TON TEMPS LIBRE .

La beuglante reprit son souffle et continua sur un ton encore plus menaçant :

\- NE NOUS POUSSE PAS A BOUT SIRIUS.

Et l'enveloppe se déchira en petit morceaux qui vinrent se mélanger avec le bacon. Je restais choqué. J'avais bien compris que la famille de Sirius ne serait pas contente de savoir que leur fils était sorti à Gryffondor mais la réaction me paraît extrême. Sirius reste figé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un transfert à Serpentard…

\- Faudra me passer sur le corps, assura James la bouche pleine.

Aussi touchante qu'était cette déclaration, Sirius ne fut pas convaincu :

-Tu te surestimes un peu là, tu sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

-C'est toi qui me sous-estime, répondit James avec un air un peu flippant collé sur son visage.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Black, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour faire face au triste sourire du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je vais écrire à vos parents pour les raisonner.

Sirius grimaça.

-Bonne chance avec ça Mr le directeur.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, à la place il se tourna vers moi.

-Je crois que vous avez également reçu une lettre Mr Lupin.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant voler le bas de sa longue robe jaune avec grâce. Classe !

Effectivement, une enveloppe m'attendais dans mon assiette. Je m'empressais de l'ouvrir pour trouver un mot de Dumbledore qui me demandais de venir le voir après manger pour parler de nos arrangements, avec en précision l'emplacement de son bureau et le mot de passe pour y accéder. Je mis discrètement le message dans ma poche parce que je préfère éviter que mes camarades ne me posent des questions à ce sujet. Heureusement, tous le monde est encore trop focalisé sur l'expérience matinale de Sirius pour me prêter attention.

On fonce en quatrième vitesse récupérer nos affaires dans le dortoir et on redescend les sept étages et plus jusqu'au cachots pour assister à notre premier cours.

Les deux premières heures de potions sont purement théoriques, le professeur Slughorn nous présente la matière et on commence à lister certaines plantes et leurs propriétés. Notre professeur est un gros petit bonhomme chauve muni d'une moustache de morse âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, jovial et étonnamment gracieux pour un homme de sa stature. Pour la seconde partie de la matinée, il décide qu'on est prêt pour commencer une potion élémentaire. La classe se réveilla à la perspective d'un peu de pratique. En ouvrant mon manuel de potion, un papier tomba par terre. Je le ramassais pour lire le message inscrit dessus à l'encre verte :

 _Compagnon des moldus qui me lis, j'ai un défi :_

 _J'ai caché dans ce château un certain nombre d'objets non magiques mais bien utiles qui seront accompagnés d'indices pour t'aider dans ta quête. A la fin du parcours se trouvera une belle récompense._

 _Cette chasse aux trésor est ma contribution pour faire connaître nos amis les moldus, trop souvent méprisés par notre communauté._

 _A.W._

 _Ps : Je place ce message à l'intérieur d'un des seuls livres de première année que j'ai conservé. Sache que ce livre était déjà d'occasion quand je l'ai acheté et j'ai essayé d'en prendre le plus grand soin._

Au verso du message se trouvait le premier indice :

 _Va là où tout communique et demande Marilyn._

Je rangeai le morceau dans mon sac et essayait de me concentrer sur la potion.

Là où tout communique? Le hall? La grande salle? La volière? c'est ça la volière! Et Marilyn est probablement une chouette.

-Remus, tu découpes en petits morceaux des pattes d'araignées.

-Hein ?

-Tu découpes en morceaux des pattes d'araignées.

-Et ?

-Et pour l'instant il faut juste prendre un pissenlit et le jeter dans l'eau.

-Ha...Désolé Peter.

Devant nous James et Sirius s'extasiaient devant leur chaudron. Des bulles vertes éclataient à la surface de l'eau et vu la tête de Slughorn, c'était sûrement pas l'objectif. Je vis James remplir discrètement une fiole du liquide et la cacher dans sa robe alors que Sirius donnait une explication bancale pour s'être trompé de page.

A la fin du cours, on retourna dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Une fois assis à notre table, James ressorti la fiole, l'ouvrit et Sirius lui lança un sort de lévitation, sa spécialité. La fiole traversa la salle, dodelinant dangereusement et s'arrêta un mètre au dessus de la tête du première année aux cheveux gras qui nous avait honteusement balancé hier après l'épisode du lac. D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit tomber la fiole et je vis avec un mélange d'amusement et d'horreur une partie du visage et la main gauche de la victime tripler de volume.

A côté de nous, Lily Evans, une fille de notre année, poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Severus !

James et Sirius affichaient un sourire démoniaque et je vis dans leurs yeux scintillants le signe que cet acte fondateur ouvrait le champ des possibilités sur un océan de trucs pas bien.

touttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttouttout

La fin de la journée se déroula sans autres faits remarquables. La métamorphose s'annonça être une matière passionnante mais difficile et James se reprit une retenue pour avoir fait des looping en voulant frimer lors du cours de vol.

Je parlait du message de A.W. aux autres et on décida tous d'aller chercher à la volière. Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, on y arriva facilement, suivant juste le flot d'élèves qui allaient écrire leur premier jour d'école à leurs parents. Peter, James et moi en profitons pour faire de même en réquisitionnant les hiboux de l'école et la chouette de James. Ce qui me rappelle d'ailleurs que Sirius n'est en rien en train d'accompagner sa cousine Narcissa comme on lui avait instamment demandé et à voir sa tête il s'en fiche.

On attendit en discutant de notre première journée que la volière se vide avant d'appeler :

-Marilyn ?

Un pigeon vint se percher sur la tête de Peter. On le regarda tous un peu surpris.

-Euh...C'est elle Marilyn ? demanda James

-Peter, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Interrogea Sirius

-Comment veux tu que je sache, je vois rien d'ici !

-Marilyn la pigeonne, ça le fait comme nom ou pas ?

Je m'éclaircit la gorge.

-Euh...Marilyn, as-tu quelque chose pour nous ?

L'oiseau me regarda d'un air méprisant et commença à béqueter affectueusement la tête de Peter.

-Un pigeon snob, grimaça Sirius.

-Elle t'aime bien Peter, remarqua James. Demandes lui toi.

Malgré son air sceptique, Peter encercla délicatement le pigeon débordant d'amour de ses mains et le ramena à hauteur de ses yeux.

-Miss Marilyn la pigeonne, jadis quelqu'un est venu te confier une quête…

-Pousse pas non plus, ça reste un pigeon, s'amusa James.

Marilyn se retourna pour lui lancer un regard assassin avant de se retrouver de nouveau captivée par les paroles de Peter.

-...nous somme là pour t'aider à l'effectuer. Aurais-tu ce nous venons chercher ?

Le volatile s'envola aussitôt dans un coin de la volière. On la suivit en montant les escaliers et l'on découvrit une petite cache où Marilyn semblait s'être installée. On y trouva un rouleau de ce que je reconnaissait être du papier aluminium accompagné d'une enveloppe contenant 2 nouveaux messages. Le premier disait :

 _Papier Amulinium. Très flexible. J'ai lu un jour qu'un incendie s'était déclaré à la suite d'une réaction avec du papier comme celui-ci. J'en ai donc conclu qu'il produisait du feu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ai jamais trouvé comment par contre donc je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il puisse s'embraser quand vous en enlevez un bout du rouleau et prononcé le mot « rascarcapac »._

James et Sirius s'empressèrent de tester. Un peu étonné d'apprendre que personne ici ne semble connaître le papier aluminium, je contemple cette nouvelle arme de destruction massive s'enflammer entre les mains de mes deux psychopathes de camarades.

Je me rabats alors sur le deuxième message, celui donnant le prochain indice, je lis à voix haute :

 _Trouves la tapisserie de Pierrot Le Fou, marche 5 foulées d'hippogriffe au galop vers le sud et 10 vers le nord. Décroche le portrait qui se trouve à ta gauche, il y a derrière une cachette secrète où tu trouveras le prochain trésor._

 _A.W._

-Ce château est rempli de tapisseries et de tableaux, ça va pas être simple, dis-je.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se séparer sur celui là, réfléchit James. Le premier qui trouve la tapisserie retourne informer les autres.

-Est-ce qu'on gagne quelque chose ? s'intéresse Sirius.

-J'ai trouvé une mornille par terre tout à l'heure, essaie Peter

-Le choix de son créneau d'utilisation de la salle de bain, je propose.

On se regarde tous avec défi. L'accès à la salle de bain avait été l'objet d'une dure bataille le matin même, tous luttant pour rester au lit le plus longtemps possible.

-Deal !

lelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelele

Après le dîner, la recherche de la tapisserie me donna une bonne excuse pour m'isoler et me rendre au rendez-vous donné par le directeur.

J'arrivais devant la gargouille en ne me trompant que deux fois de chemin.

-tête de gnome

La gargouille s'écarta pour faire apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Intimidé je le laissais me guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour l'instant encore vide.

Je remarquais avec intérêt le choixpeau perché sur une armoire et je fus tenté de l'essayer de nouveau. Après en avoir discuté avec Sirius et Peter, il apparaît que le choixpeau vous parle lors de la répartition en attendant de prendre sa décision. Mais pour moi et James, il n'a pas daigné argumenter. D'un côté c'est flatteur, de l'autre j'ai peur qu'on vienne me dire qu'il a eu la flemme sur le moment et qu'il a finalement changé d'idée.

Je me reporte sur le reste du bureau, rempli d'objets insolites en tous genre que je n'ose pas toucher et je m'extasie quelques minutes sur le jeune phœnix perché à droite du fauteuil directorial. Mon père qui n'a pas de travail fixe, du moins pas depuis ma morsure, m'emmène souvent dans la nature pour observer certains esprits et créatures magiques jusqu'à parfois camper dans la forêt pendant des jours. Alors je réalise bien la chance de voir un oiseau aussi beau et rare que celui-ci. Et en général les animaux m'aime bien. A part Marilyn.

Je m'asseyais, ressentant déjà un peu les effets de prochaine pleine lune qui aurait lieu dans seulement 4 jours et m'endormis à moitié, la tête contre un presse papier en forme de chat recouvert de vrai fourrure.

C'est comme ça que me trouva le directeur dont le visage cachait mal l'amusement à mon expression d'horreur puis de gêne quand mon prétendu presse papier se transforma en mon professeur de métamorphose. Pour ma défense, elle avait une posture super raide et était complètement immobile, ça faisait pas chat vivant.

\- Prêt pour la visite Remus? Je te prie d'excuser l'heure tardive mais je préférais attendre qu'il n'y ait plus d'élèves dans les couloirs avant d'y aller.

On descendit ainsi dans le parc, Dumbledore se plaisant à me faire part de différentes anecdotes sur certaines parties du château, j'en profitait pour lui demander l'emplacement de la tapisserie de Pierrot le fou. Mwahaha ! À moi la salle de bain. McGonagall fermait la marche sans dire un mot. Je me félicite assez de ne pas avoir caressé le chat, je pense que le regard qu'elle m'aurait lancé m'aurait hanté une bonne partie de ma vie.

On s'approcha d'un arbre dont les branches s'agitaient dangereusement à la façon d'un boxeur professionnel.

-Comme tu vois le saule cogneur aura un effet dissuasif sur tout élève trop curieux, m'expliqua Dumbledore alors qu'une branche vient s'abattre méchamment devant nous. Maintenant, dit-il en sortant sa baguette, voyons l'endroit ou tu iras pour tes transformations.

Il fit léviter une branche morte à l'abandon et la pressa sur le creux d'une racine. Soudain l'arbre s'immobilisa et je vis une entrée apparaître à sa base. On s'engagea dans le tunnel formé et bas de plafond pour aboutir à une vieille maison, remplie de vieilles fournitures avec de la vieille poussière dessus. On fit le tour du peu de salles vite fait car tout ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je passerais la plupart de mon temps ici sous la forme d'une bête féroce.

-Les portes et les fenêtres n'ont pas l'air solide mais c'est une illusion, elles sont sous l'effet de multiples sorts de protection et d'anti-intrusion, je veux que tu comprennes que nous prenons ta protection et celle des autres élèves très à cœur.

Je hoche la tête pour dire que je comprends. Un peu rassuré, mes yeux s'attardent sur les fournitures. Elles sont en bon état et après seulement une nuit ici, je sais qu'il n'en restera plus grand chose. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif aux deux adultes à mes côtés, je me demande s'il se rende bien compte de la violence de mes transformations.

-Mr… commençais-je en me sentant un peu ridicule.

Le directeur me passa instantanément aux rayons X.

-Les meubles ici n'ont aucune valeur. La maison était destinée à être détruite, ne te soucie que de toi.

McGonagall me regarda bizarrement, sans doute étonnée que je pense aux meubles quand ce qui m'attends ici sont de nombreuses nuits d'agonie.

-Tu devras te présenter à l'infirmerie au moins 2 heures avant tes transformations, et l'infirmière t'accompagneras jusqu'ici pour venir te rechercher le lendemain matin. Tu est libre de ne pas te présenter en cours le jour avant et après la pleine lune. Bien sûr cela peut s'étendre en fonction de comment tu supportes tes transformations.

Il s'arrêta et m'obligea à bien le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis un peu gêné par la compassion que j'y lis.

-Le professeur McGonagall étant ta directrice de maison, c'est à elle que j'ai laissé le soin de prendre en compte toutes tes demandes et questions éventuelles au sujet du traitement de ta condition. Tu peux venir aussi te confier à elle si tu te sens mal…

Il dut voir mon air effrayé à cette perspective car il rajoute :

-Ou à moi, ou a n'importe qui dans l'équipe enseignante.

Je décidais de poser une question à mon professeur de métamorphose, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas venue pour rien.

-Je donne quoi comme excuses à mes amis pour mon absence ?

-Pour ça Mr Lupin, débrouillez vous. Essayer de trouver quelque chose de crédible.

Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore pour le coup du chat.

mondemondemondemondemondemondemondemonde

Les prochains jours, je les passaient plus à chercher une excuse valable pour mes futures absences et à cacher la pâleur et la fatigue qui s'affichait sur mon visage qu'à me concentrer sur les cours. Heureusement, les premières heures étaient une succession de gaffes faites par des élèves encore peu familiers avec la magie et un manque total de concentration était vite prit pour de l'inexpérience.

Cela serait la première fois depuis ma morsure que j'aurais à gérer une transformation sans ma famille. A la maison je n'avais pas d'obligation et les jours avant la pleine lune étaient souvent passés à traîner mollement d'un point A à un point B. Si j'étais fatigué, j'allais dormir. Si j'avais mal à la tête je restais au calme, ce genre de chose.

Ici évidemment, c'était plus compliqué. Comment justifier qu'un enfant de 11 ans à priori en bonne santé lutte pour se maintenir éveillé à 2h de l'après midi. Me dépenser autant que les autres, ne pas écouter mon corps qui me supplie de ralentir s'avéra bien plus difficile que prévu, la retenue le vendredi avec le concierge tard le soir, passée à nettoyer une classe désaffectée du troisième étage finit de m'achever. Le lendemain midi malgré toute ma bonne volonté je ne pus éviter de ressembler à un inféri dépressif et bientôt les autres s'en inquiétèrent.

-Remus, va à l'infirmerie, dit James pour la 4ème fois de la journée.

-Je vais bien, dis-je impassible, en fait…

Le moment était venu de leur sortir mon excuse. J'y avait bien réfléchit ces deux derniers jours et j'avais décidé déjà de ne pas m'embarquer dans une histoire qui ne tiendrait qu'une fois, du genre « ma tante est morte dans d'atroces souffrances je dois retourner dans ma famille », au risque de devoir en trouver une nouvelle chaque mois et le fait est que je n'ai qu'un nombre limité de tantes. Je me suis donc rabattu sur un classique :

-Ma mère est malade, je dois partir la voir demain.

Ce qui est en partie vraie, ma mère est plus ou moins toujours malade, je ne vais juste pas la voir.

-Oh désolé pour toi, dit Peter.

Sirius me regarda sceptiquement :

-C'est toi qui à l'air malade là maintenant.

Je me tendit légèrement.

-C'est juste que ça m'angoisse de la voir comme ça, et en général les jours avant je stresse.

-En général ? Les jours avants ? Releva James avec intérêt.

-C'est une maladie chronique assez grave, expliquais-je, tous les mois elle a besoin d'une piqûre et les jours avants sont assez durs pour elle. Mes parents se sont mis d'accord avec le directeur pour que j'aille la voir à ces moments là et aider mon père à s'occuper d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ta mère n'a pas sa piqûre ? s'enquérait Peter.

-Elle a de bonne chance de mourir…

Leurs visages reflétaient de la pitié et de la gêne pour ne pas savoir quoi me dire. Je me sentais coupable de leur mentir de façon si mélodramatique mais je préférait les savoir trop occupés à me plaindre qu'à s'intéresser de plus près à mes symptômes. Seul Sirius restait impassible. Évidemment, en quelques jours de vie commune, j'ai déjà remarquer que tout avec Sirius est plus compliqué.

-C'est quoi le nom de sa maladie ? Demanda-t-il

Ah merte, j'ai pas pensé à ça.

-Un nom moldu, ça ne te dirais rien je pense, c'est un genre de carence si j'ai bien compris.

-Ta mère à une maladie moldue ?

J'avais oublié ça aussi. J'ai encore des doutes sur les opinions de Sirius vis à vis des moldus. Ça semble un sujet important pour certaines personnes ici si j'en juge par les insultes que s'est prises Lily, une des filles de Gryffondor de premier année après avoir révélé être née de parents non magiques.

-Ma mère est moldue, répliquais-je.

Je sais après tout que je n'ai pas à en avoir honte. Sirius pâlit.

-Dis moi que ton père est un sorcier.

-Oui c'est un sorcier, je m'agaçais. Les moldus te dérangent ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre, et soudain il réalisa :

-Non, non, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Moi les moldus me vont très bien.

Il semblait être en plein conflit intérieur mais finit par prendre une décision car il afficha soudain un grand sourire franc :

-C'est pour ma famille tu sais, parce que je traîne déjà avec un traître à son sang, il désigna James, et là tu vois en ajoutant un sang-mélé...Mais bon je renonce à leur plaire, je vais dire au monde ce que je pense d'eux.

Un poids semblait être parti de ses épaules. Il vit dans un monde bien compliqué Sirius. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il passe à la pratique aussi vite. Il monta sur la table, renversant nos verres aux passages :

-Écoutez moi bien tout le monde.

Mais sa voix ne portait pas assez. Vexé il se tourna vers Peter.

-Pete, essaie de faire léviter ton verre.

Une explosion plus tard la grande salle avait toute son attention.

-Je voulais juste vous annoncer que la famille Black était le plus beau ramassis de merde que le monde ai porté, merci.

Et il se rassit. Il y quelques signes d'assentiment de certains élèves. Le professeur McGonagall le reprit :

-Language Mr Black, retenue mardi soir.

Mais son ton manquait de conviction. J'en conclut que beaucoup dans la salle partageait son point de vue. Le problème, réalisais-je est que Sirius n'est pas le seul à porter ce nom ici et le beau visage de Narcissa était tordu de fureur quelques tables plus loin, ces voisins s'écartant instinctivement d'elle.

-Oh cool, dit James, moi aussi je suis en retenue mardi soir, j'espère qu'on nous mettra ensemble.

On éclata tous de rire et la tension se brisa.

veutveutveutveutveutveutveutveutveutveutveutveut

Comme je ne pouvait pas être parti voir ma mère et rester traîner dans les couloirs du château en même temps, je passait le jour de la pleine lune caché à l'infirmerie. Heureusement on était dimanche, je ne loupait pas les cours mais j'avais dû faire un arrangement avec Peter pour le lendemain.

Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière était une femme à l'allure décidée, elle parlait assez peu mais je pense qu'elle me considéra vraiment comme un patient ordinaire, à mon grand soulagement. En fait jusqu'ici, les membres de l'équipe enseignante ne m'ont pas traité différemment.

Ma première pleine lune à Poudlard fut dure, certainement parce que je l'ai abordé plus fatigué et tendu que d'habitude. Quand je me retransforme, il y a du sang un peu partout et la pensée que l'infirmière me voit dans cet état me fait paniquer. Si elle avait un doute sur ma monstruosité, après ce spectacle elle n'en aura plus. Et j'ai juste tellement honte. Je cache mon visage dans mes bras, tourné vers le sol, j'ai du mal à respirer et la tête qui tourne.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Je sentis des mains passer dans mes cheveux et le son de paroles prononcées d'une voix douce mais dont le sens m'échappe. J'essaie de me détendre sans succès et je commence à subir le manque d'oxygène. On me retourne de force et me fait boire quelque chose puis tout devient noir.

devenirdevenirdevenirdevenirdevenirdevenirdevenirdevenir

On ne reparla pas de mon attaque de panique avec l'infirmière. Elle a peut-être pensé que c'était normal, mais la vérité c'est que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'envoyais un message à mes parents pour les rassurer, m'excusant au passage auprès de ma mère pour avoir dit qu'elle était mourante (heureusement elle a un sens de l'humour étrange ma mère, ça devrait passer) et j'en profitait pour demander à mon père combien ça pouvait mesurer une foulée d'hippogriffe au galop.

J'avais complètement oublié de parler de la tapisserie à mes amis, je voulais déjà vérifier les informations de Dumbledore avant de crier victoire, après avoir été relâché de l'infirmerie, je fonçais au 4ème étage aile nord et cherchait la tapisserie. J'en remarquais une représentant un vieux bonhomme moyenâgeux agitant sa baguette de manière démente. En m'approchant, je compris qu'il était en train de mettre le feu à un village. Après rien n'est sûr que le gars s'appelle Pierrot, je choisit de lui demander :

-Mmmh...Pierrot ?

-C'est à moi que tu parles le gueux ?

Il arrêta momentanément sa folie furieuse. Je vis quelques villageois autour de lui pousser des soupirs de soulagement.

-C'est bien ton nom Pierrot ? Je vérifiais.

-C'est Pierre. Pierre ! Je t'apprendrais à me respecter mécréant.

Je le vis lever sa baguette et envoyer des flammes dans ma direction sans jamais réussir à m'atteindre. Ça le frustra tellement qu'il finit par disparaître pour aller visiter les autres tapisseries et recommencer à mettre le feu un peu partout.

Évidemment, il n'y avait pas vraiment de dégâts matériels puisque ce qui sortait de sa baguette était juste un feu de tissu qui ne détruisait même pas les motifs qu'il touchait. Malgré tout, les habitants de l'étage se mirent à hurler de terreur et je décidais de m'éclipser quand je tomba nez à nez avec le concierge.

-Encore vous, dit il de sa voix traînante, vous aimez, hein, vous et vos petits camarades, semer la pagaille, je vous ai déjà eu en retenue il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant. Suivez moi.

Il attrapa le col de ma robe et me traîna avec lui jusqu'à son bureau où il sorti les papiers pour me coller une retenue tout en maugréant sur d'anciennes lois concernant les punitions corporels.

-Motifs : désordre et incitation à la haine.

-Hé !Je…

-Pas de ça avec moi mon gaillard. Je vous ai vu, vous lui avez à peine parler que ça brûlait partout.

Je le regardais compléter le formulaire, impuissant.

-Retenue demain soir. Partez maintenant.

Demain mardi donc, les grands esprits se retrouvent, je me dis un peu désabusé en pensant à James et Sirius.

ununununununununununununununununun

Et Peter, qui s'est également pris une retenue le même jour en cours d'astronomie pour avoir maladroitement casser la lentille du télescope de la prof. Pas sur d'avoir bien compris comment il s'est débrouillé pour faire ça, enfin c'est pour dire qu'avec toutes ces retenues j'ai bien peur que l'on ressortent comme des éléments prometteurs pour le milieu de la délinquance de Poudlard. Non seulement on est tous collés mais on s'est aussi débrouillé pour le faire de 4 manières différentes et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine. On astiquait les toilettes du 1er étage quand je décidais d'informer mes camarades que mon père n'avait pas d'idée précise sur la foulée d'hippogriffe :

-Il dit qu'il y en a un troupeau dans la forêt interdite et que le garde chasse pourrait nous renseigner, j'expliquais.

-Pourquoi on décrocherait pas tous les tableaux de l'étage ? demanda Sirius qui n'aimais pas attendre.

-Parce qu'on peut pas passer des heures à décrocher des tableaux sans se faire prendre par Rusard, remarqua James.

-Et parce que s'il me revoit traîner là-bas, c'est la semaine que je vais passer en retenue, je rajoutais.

James me tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Tu y retourneras bientôt tu sais, c'est dans ta nature il va falloir l'accepter.

-Mais j'ai rien fait, je ne mérite même pas d'être là ! Protestais-je en lui balançant mon éponge.

-Justement, raisonna Sirius, si tu y vas sans faire d'effort c'est que ça doit être naturel.

Merde c'est logique.

-Le garde chasse à l'air sympa, Peter revint au sujet, je suis sûr que ça le dérangera pas.

-Ça coûte rien de demander, conclus James.

catzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatz

catzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatzcatz

Le gars qui n'a pas compris qui était A.W. est une bouse. Bon trêve d'insulte aux lecteurs, pour le prochain chapitre on a la suite de la chasse au trésor et l'introduction de concurrents. A vous de deviner qui ils sont et quels seront les prochains objets.


	3. Chapter 3

Hagrid, le garde chasse, semble heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Il nous emmène dans une clairière faire des tests sur un hippogriffe dénommé Barry. Il nous fait un cours sur le bon comportement à adopter face à ce genre de créature magique et autorise même Sirius à le monter. Après que l'animal se soit mit au galop, on mesure la distance entre 2 marques de sabots et on repart tout contents à la cabane du garde-chasse manger des cailloux déguisés en cookies et boire le thé.

Puis on file au 4ème pour retrouver la tapisserie.

-5 foulées vers le nord, je rappelle.

Le message disait 5 foulées vers le sud et 10 vers le nord autant dire 5 vers le nord. J'arrive pas à déterminer si A.W. est imbécile, étourdi ou prend juste plaisir à nous faire crapahuter pour rien. (ndla : j'avais juste pas vu à quel point c'était absurde quand j'ai écris l'indice)

On se regarda :

-C'est par où le nord ? Demanda James.

-C'est pas genre là où il y a de la mousse? Dit Peter.

Consternant.

-On est pas dans la forêt, tu sais ça ?

-Bref, reprit Sirius, on a qu'a demander.

-À qui ? Je pense pas que les tableaux sache comment ils sont orientés, rétorqua James

Mais Sirius s'avançait déjà pour demander à Pierrot. Pierre. Je l'attrapais par la manche juste à temps.

-Pas à lui ! Il va encore crée la panique !

Sirius demanda alors au tableau à la droite de la tapisserie représentant une jeune femme en position de méditation, les yeux fermés.

-Pardon madame, pourriez vous m'indiquer le nord ?

-De l'autre côté du sud, répondu la femme d'une voix profonde.

-Et où est le sud ?

-De l'autre côté du nord.

-Raaaaaaaaaah, Sirius cria de désespoir

-Quoi raaaaaah jeune homme ? s'indigna un tableau plus loin, ça vous plairait à vous que je mette à crier sans raison? Tiens voilà : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Plusieurs tableaux décidèrent de surenchérir, et bientôt tout l'étage se mit à crier plus fort que jamais. Je me serais volontiers taper la tête sur le mur si l'urgence n'avait pas été de déguerpir. Putain de tableaux.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Vous pensez pas qu'on aurait tout simplement pu essayer les 2 directions ? On était dans un couloir après tout, il n'y avait que 2 possibilités, s'énerva James.

-On y retournera après manger, je rassurais.

Lorsqu'on se redirigea vers le 4ème étage, Rusard faisait des rondes et on n'osa pas s'arrêter.

Le lendemain, il y était encore, lui et son vicieux de chat. Et ce fus le cas de tous les autres jours de la semaine.

-Il va bien finir par lâcher, espéra James.

-Il faudrait faire diversion, je dis.

-Merveilleuse idée, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

Il courut vers Rusard, kidnappa le chat et repartit en sprintant comme un malade. Le concierge complètement enragé se mit à le poursuivre nous laissant la voie libre.

Sirius a vraiment l'esprit d'initiative.

-Vous venez de voir la mort d'un vrai héro, dit James avec émotion. Je propose une minute de silence en son honneur.

2 secondes plus tard, on se remit en route prenant un côté au hasard et on finit 5 foulées plus loin à décrocher un tableau représentant une chanteuse d'opéra.

-Repôôôsez moââââââââ !

Saleté de tableaux. Par chance, un message nous attendais bien derrière, accompagné d'un nouveau paquet. James se jeta dessus pendant que je lisais la lettre.

 _Afagreuse_

 _Sert à lier des choses entre elles par l'intermédiaire de petites barres métalliques appelées afagres. Malheureusement il n'y en n'a plus dans la machine alors j'ai amélioré l'objet avec un sort de glu perpétuelle._

Ben voyons. Je lis le prochain indice pendant que Peter et James essayent de décoller leurs manches de robes l'une de l'autre.

 _Cherche dans les coulisses de l'école, entre les casseroles et la salle à manger._

-La salle à manger, autant dire la grande salle, dit James en tirant tellement fort sur sa manche que Peter finit sur le sol.

-Et les casseroles sont dans les cuisines logiquement.

-Les cuisines ? s'étonne Peter en se relevant.

-Oui les cuisines, tu crois que tes repas sortent d'où ? Je demande.

-Je sais pas...ils sont juste...là...

-J'ai lu dans un livre, je commence alors que James et Peter lèvent les yeux aux ciels, que les cuisines sont gérées par des elfes de maisons. Par contre j'ai pas la moindre idée de où elles sont, ça m'étonnerait que les élèves y soient autorisés.

-On peut toujours demander aux tableaux, propose Peter.

Je me raidis.

-Je préférerais éviter.

-L'idéal, dit James lentement, ce serait de trouver un elfe de maison.

J'acquiesçais.

-Je sais que les elfes s'occupent aussi de nettoyer le château, mais ils doivent sûrement le faire la nuit.

-Pas un problème, on restera veiller dans la salle commune.

-Sinon on peut aussi chercher dans la bibliothèque…

James et Peter me regardèrent avec une telle expression de dégoût que je préfère laisser tomber.

-ok, ok, bon maintenant faut retrouver Sirius.

-Euh…Si tu permets vieux, j'aimerais régler ce problème avant, dit James en montrant sa manche.

knowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknow

Devant le tableau de la grosse dame, on croisa Lily Evans en pleine conversation avec Severus Rogue, le graisseux serpentard.

-Hé Rogue, t'as rien à faire là, s'énerva James.

Lily tourna brusquement sa tête vers nous :

-Il a tout les droits d'être là Potter ! Depuis quand le château t'appartiens ?

-Il est chez les Gryffondor ici !

-Non, il est juste à côté.

-Oui ben c'est beaucoup trop près !

James et Lily continuèrent de se disputer. Je remarquais que Severus avait dans ses mains un petit morceau de parchemin parcouru d'une encre verte affreusement familière. Je contournais James et Lily pour m'approcher.

-Euh...Severus ? C'est quoi sur ton parchemin ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et me regarda avec défiance :

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-C'est juste que…, je sorti notre bout de parchemin de ma poche, j'en ai un qui lui ressemble.

Severus me regarda avec intérêt.

-J'ai trouvé le mien dans mon livre de métamorphose, il me dit, et toi ?

-Livre de Potion.

Je fais un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé mais on a déjà trouver les premier objets.

-Impossible, il me regarde avec étonnement, on en a déjà trouvé trois.

-Trois ? Et vous les avez reposés après ?

Il sourit. Un sourire de travers, un peu flippant.

-T'es fou Lupin, on les a pris.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Il y a donc deux chasses au trésor. Vous avez gardé le message d'introduction ?

Il fouilla dans son sac et me le ressortit. Je le lus.

-C'est mot pour mot le même que le notre. Tu penses que la récompense est la même ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Faut voir.

-On peut peut-être s'entraider, je propose.

-NON ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Lily et James en nous regardant avec effroi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient finis de se disputer.

James me pris par la manche pour m'attirer vers lui et Lily en fit de même avec Severus.

-Si c'est la même récompense Potter, tu peux être sûr que tu n'en verras jamais les couleurs.

-Les gars et moi on va tellement vous battre que...On va vous battre ! répliqua James

Sur ça, Lily nous tourna le dos, la tête haute et pris les escaliers pour redescendre.

-Cette fille est folle, grommela James, alors qu'on rentrait dans notre salle commune.

Sirius était tranquillement affalé sur un canapé dans le fond de la pièce. Les places près de la cheminée étant déjà occupées par un groupe de dernière année. James se laissa tomber à ses côtés entraînant Peter avec lui.

-Nouvelle retenue ?

-Rien du tout ! Nous souris Sirius d'un air satisfait. Rusard était tellement fou de rage que j'ai finis dans le bureau du directeur.

-Et t'as rien eu ? Je dis les yeux ronds.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-J'ai eu un gros coup de bol. Peeves a fait un boucan du diable et Rusard a été obligé de me laisser seul avec le directeur. Je lui ai juste dit que j'aimais beaucoup les chats et que Rusard avait mal pris que je m'approche du sien.

-Tu t'es enfui avec, remarqua Peter.

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souvient plus...

-Dans tout les cas, je crois que Rusard est pas près de te pardonner, dit James.

youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyou

Le soir même on décide de rester veiller dans la salle commune et on se fixe chacun un tour de garde. Mais rien ne se passe et ainsi pendant une semaine, nos essais restent infructueux. Le jeudi, le cours d'histoire de la magie vit quatre garçons complètement épuisés prendre place dans le fond de la salle.

-J'ai sommeil, dit Peter

-Sans déconner, ironisa James

-Ça peut plus continuer comme ça, je dis

Parce-que putain on est censé rentrer dans la meilleur période de mon cycle et que je veux en profiter, pas ressembler à un zombi. James s'affala sur sa table et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Il demande

-Je sais pas mais faut que ça cesse. Il y a des gens qui disent qu'on élève un dragon dans le dortoir mais qu'on a perdu le contrôle et qu'on n'ose plus y retourner.

-De quoi ?

-En fait il y a un gars qui m'a proposé de l'argent contre un peu de sang de notre dragon, je continue d'une voix las.

-Hé pas touche à Arthurotrox! s'indigne James

-Arthurotrox ? Je rêve où tu viens de donner un nom au dragon imaginaire qui soit disant fait sa vie dans notre dortoir et dont tu viens d'apprendre la non existence i peine deux secondes?

-Je pense à lui trouver une petite amie.

-Juste tais toi James.

-Si vous voulez bien payer attention, jeunes hommes, nous interrompit le professeur Binns, le seul fantôme de l'équipe enseignante, la tentative de révolte des gobelins de l'an 456 tourne une page très importante de notre histoire...

Je sortis ma plume, histoire de faire bonne impression, mais je n'ai pas la volonté d'écrire quoi que ce soit.

-Regarde la, avec pot d'huile à nous narguer, dit James regardant furieusement en direction des premiers rangs.

Je me tordais le cou pour essayer de mieux voir. Lily et Severus discutaient avidement devant un bout de parchemin visiblement aussi peu concentrés sur le cours que nous.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont trouvés beaucoup d'objets en une semaine ? Je m'inquiète

James poussa un soupir de frustration.

-Raah, j'aime pas faire du sur place.

-Il y a toujours la bibliothèque sinon…

-Dis pas de bêtise. Attends j'ai une idée.

Il leva la main.

-Monsieur! Appela t-il

-Oui ? Le professeur releva la tête étonné d'être interrompu

-Il me semble me rappeler que la révolte de 456 a beaucoup inspiré les elfes de maison lors d'une tentative de réunion syndicale et après la bataille de Arthurotroxbourg 1000 ans plus tard qui vit la moitié de leurs population être horriblement décimée, certains décidèrent d'aller travailler à Poudlard.

Ouah. Ce mec est un menteur né.

-Euh...Mmh...fit Binns en essayant de feuilleter son livre fantôme en quête de réponse, je ne me souvient pas de ce pan de l'histoire...Cela dit il y a effectivement des elfes de maison dans le château.

James releva la main.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi on ne les voit jamais ?

Binns se détendit visiblement heureux de pouvoir au moins répondre à cette question.

-Les elfes de maison ont pour vocation d'être des serviteurs discrets et efficaces. Ils tirent une certaine fierté à faire leurs travail sans être vus.

-Comment on fait si on veut les voir ?

Binns parut une nouvelle fois étonné.

-Pourquoi voudriez vous les voir ?

James haussa les épaules.

-J'aimerais beaucoup avoir leur point de vue sur la bataille d'Arthurotroxbourg, vous savez la façon dont l'événement à influencé leur culture et tout…

-Et bien, les elfes de maison de Poudlard apparaissent quand on les appelles par leur prénoms, en tant que responsable je ne peux pas vous autoriser à aller dans les cuisines mais c'est là qu'ils sont la plupart du temps. Le mieux c'est que vous demandiez à un autre professeur de vous mettre en liaison.

-Merci Monsieur, dit James.

Et le cours continua. Et on recommença à chuchoter.

-Un professeur? On est déjà grillé un peu partout, j'en vois pas un qui aurait assez confiance.

-On peut toujours essayer de dire des prénoms au hasard, proposa James.

-Ça va nous prendre une éternité !

-Non ils ont toujours le même genre de nom genre Wisy ou Tricky mais on fera ça plus tard, continua t-il fatigué, dodo maintenant.

Il reposa sa tête sur la table et rejoignit doucement le royaume des rêves accompagner Sirius et Peter qui nous avait depuis bien longtemps quittés.

sendsendsendsendsendsendsendsendsendsendsend

La vengeance du concierge nous tomba dessus le lendemain sous la forme d'une semaine de retenue chacun, après que Rusard soit allé chez McGonagall se trimballant un dossier long comme le bras nous attribuant tous les derniers méfaits de Peeves. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il s'est débrouillé pour trouver des témoins visuels de nous complotant avec l'esprit frappeur et a retracé nos faits et gestes de sorte que les accidents et nos emplois du temps s'accordent à merveille. Le témoignage de Peeves faisant mention de « mystérieux complices » finit de nous achever.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a promis à Peeves pour son faux témoignage, ragea Sirius.

-Oui c'était vraiment exagéré, j'ai lui ai bien soufflé certains projets mais...s'énerva James.

Sirius, Peter et moi nous arrêtons net.

-Donc il y a vraiment des gens qui t'ont vu avec Peeves...je souffle.

-Peu importe, les trois quarts de son dossier était de l'invention pure, rage James. On ne peut pas se laisser faire ! Il va falloir réagir !

Peter émit un petit couinement.

-Bien parlé, dit Sirius.

-Ou...oui, on ne vas quand...quand même pas se faire marcher dessus, dit Peter un peu tremblant.

-C'est la guerre, dit sombrement James.

-Mais ça va être l'escalade après, on ne s'en sortira jamais, je proteste.

James m'attrapa par le col. Je voyais en gros plan sa manche réparée à la va vite. Lui et Peter n'avaient jamais réussi à se décoller l'un de l'autre et avaient finis par utiliser des ciseaux en s'aidant de l'agrafeuse pour recoller après. Le résultat donnais du grand n'importe quoi. Je refrénais un sourire en souvenir de l'incident.

-Écoute moi bien Lupin, dit-il, dans la vie il faut se battre pour ses convictions.

-Quelles convictions ? Intervint Peter.

-La conviction qu'on a rien fait de mal.

-Sans compter qu'on ne peut pas le laisser gagner. Après il va penser qu'il fait la loi, renchérit Sirius.

-Il fait la loi, je remarque.

Il me regardèrent avec des airs de chiens perdus. Je me dégageais et soupirais.

-Ok c'est bon...je participe.

Leurs sourire manquèrent de m'aveugler.

memememememememememememememememe

memememememememememememememememe

Prochain chapitre, nouvel objet (je ne sais pas lequel encore, d'ailleurs si le peu de gens assez gentils pour suivre cette histoire pouvait me filer des idées, n'hésitez pas) et planification de revanche avec utilisation d'objets trafiqués et maltraitance animale.


	4. Chapter 4

Suivant le proverbe « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid », on décide de se laissait un peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment bien à faire subir au concierge.

En attendant, on passe la semaine suivante en retenue. Un soir, alors que McGonagall corrige ses copies et que nous somme occupés à nettoyer la salle des professeurs (affreusement impersonnelle malheureusement, nous qui cherchions matière à faire chanter quelques profs …), elle s'aperçoit qu'elle nous a largement fait manquer le dîner.

-Hanky ! Appela t-elle et en un instant une petite créature avec de grandes oreilles et habillée d'un linge propre apparut.

J'entends James émettre un juron derrière moi. Ça fait des jours qu'on s'essaie à plein de prénoms ridicules sans succès. Enfin nos retenues auront servies à quelque chose.

-Peux tu apporter des sandwichs et du thé pour cinq ?

Après avoir bien mangé et terminer notre retenue, on retourne dans notre dortoir.

-Hanky ? Appela James.

L'elfe fit de nouveau son apparition et nous regarde de ses grands yeux surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que Hanky peut faire pour les jeunes maîtres ?

-Nous donner l'emplacement des cuisines, dit Sirius.

L'elfe hésita.

-Hanky ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore sera content s'il apprend que Hanky dévoile les secrets de Poudlard.

Sirius attrapa mon bras. Je le laissais faire comme la chiffe molle que je suis à cette heure là de la soirée.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est, Hanky ? Dit-il en secouant mon bras nu devant ses pauvres grands yeux ronds.

-N...non, maître? Dit l'elfe d'une voix timide.

-Ceci, continua Sirius, est un élève qui a un besoin urgent d'être nourri. Regarde le, n'as tu pas pitié de cette silhouette malingre et de ce corps faible.

Je lui jette un regard noir alors que derrière lui Peter et James ricanent. Hanky me dévisage et en un instant ses yeux reflètent une telle pitié qu'ils se remplissent de larmes.

-Veuillez pardonner Hanky, maître, l'elfe gémit. Hanky n'avait pas vu que le maître était si frêle.

Hanky disparut d'un pop. Sirius regarda l'espace vide confiant.

POP.

L'elfe réapparait et me tacle. Je me sent tomber au sol alors qu'une série d'éclairs au chocolat sont forcés dans ma bouche.

-Le maître doit manger, Hanky crie au bord de l'hystérie, le maître est faible.

-Ha mais ça suffit avec ça, je proteste en me dégageant, je vais très bien.

-Je serais toi, je ne contesterais pas, intervint Peter, tu vient quand même de te faire mettre à terre par un elfe de maison.

-Quoi qu'il en soit Hanky, poursuivit Sirius comme si tout était parfaitement normal, tu comprendras qu'exceptionnellement, on voudrait savoir aller aux cuisines pour le nourrir.

L'elfe secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

-Au sous-sol, en passant par la petite porte près de l'escalier principale, les maîtres doivent chercher le tableau avec une grande coupe en argent rempli de fruits et chatouiller la poire.

-Merci beaucoup, Hanky. On va garder les éclairs si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Sirius en en enfournant un dans sa bouche.

-Hanky est à votre service maître.

Et l'elfe disparut.

petitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetit

Le lendemain, on esquive la grande salle pour nous rendre directement dans les cuisines. Une horde d'elfes de maison nous accueillent et nous installe sur une petite table dans un coin. La pièce est similaire à la grande salle avec les mêmes quatre grandes tables alignées. A ce que je comprends, les plats sont déposés sur les tables de la cuisine et réapparaissent sur leurs jumelles situées juste en haut.

-On est juste en dessous de la grande salle, je remarque en me servant dans un plat de pâtes.

-Alors quoi ? Dit Peter en levant les yeux. Si on cherche entre les deux, c'est que c'est dans le plafond ?

-Il faut faire exploser le plafond ? Dit Sirius une étincelle dans le regard.

-Nan, trop dangereux même pour nous, dit James d'un ton expert. En plus c'est pas de la petite pierre le château, je pense pas qu'on ai déjà la capacité d'exploser des murs. Peut-être l'année prochaine…

-Merlin nous en préserve, je soupire.

Un petit elfe nous approche.

-Les maîtres désirent-ils autre chose ?

-En fait oui. Y a t-il quelque chose entre ici et la grande salle, genre un passage ou une pièce ? Je demande.

-Oh oui, répond l'elfe d'une voix hyper aiguë, il y a beaucoup de passages qui mènent partout dans le château mais ils sont adaptés à la taille de Ouistity.

Oustity ? Ça m'étonne qu'on y ait pas pensé à ce nom là.

-Sinon il y a la laverie, continue l'elfe.

-Il y a une laverie ? s'étonne Peter.

-Et tes fringues ? Tu crois qu'elles viennent d'où tes fringues ?

-Du même endroit que mes repas, il hausse les épaules.

-Où est la laverie ?

-Le maître doit savonner une pierre là bas. Ouistity vas vous montrer.

On quitte tous nos assiettes pour le suivre. Il nous désigne une pierre a proximité de la cheminée qui brille plus que les autres. Ouisity nous tend un savon et retourne rejoindre les autres elfes.

-Euh...fit James le savon à la main en nous regardant. Bon ben on y vas.

Il frotte la pierre avec le savon. Une bulle apparut et s'agrandit jusqu'à éclater contre le mur et faire apparaître une porte rose pâle. Derrière se trouve une pièce assez petite, encombrée d'uniformes et de sous-vêtements en attente d'être lavés. Le reste de l'espace est occupé majoritairement par un grand lavoir de pierres blanches, avec des bulles multicolores éclatant à la surface de l'eau.

-Ok alors Remus tu cherches dans les vêtements, James dans les produits nettoyants et Peter dans le bassin, dit Sirius.

-Et toi ? Demande James.

-Moi j'aime pas chercher.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me mouiller ? Râle Peter.

-Parce que si tu n'aimes pas ça, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu prends des douches de trois heures chaque matin.

Peter rentra dans le bassin en grommelant, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et se mit a chercher à l'aveugle, les mains dans le savon. Je rassemble les vêtements en les faisant léviter dans un coin pour libérer la pièce. James fouille dans les armoires. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Peter pousse un cri de joie et sort un truc jaune lesté d'un boulet et une bouteille en verre avec un message à l'intérieur.

-Oh un canard en plastique ! je reconnais.

Je sort le message de la bouteille.

 _Canard en tlapsique…_

Je commence à me demander si A.W. le fait exprès de se planter de mot à chaque fois.

 _Cet objet est un grand mystère. Malgré des années de recherche, son utilisation reste inconnue. Il est resté sur ma table de chevet pendant des mois et ça a été un plaisir de me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés. Je l'ai donc enchanté pour devenir un réveil. Il suffit de lui pincer le bec et de lui indiquer l'heure souhaitée. Sa douce voix fera le reste._

Le prochain indice dit :

 _Dans la bibliothèque troisième rangée partie ouest, deuxième étagère en partant du fond, tape trois fois sur le bord le plus bas avec ta baguette. Munis toi de ta nouvelle trouvaille._

-C'est précis ! Je dis.

-Tant mieux, on a des gens à battre à plates coutures je vous rappelle, dit James.

-13h34, dit Sirius.

-Hein ?

-COUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

On se bouche automatiquement les oreilles. La seule personne qui ne serait pas réveillé par le canard doit se trouver à l'heure actuelle au fin fond de l'Amazonie caché sous dix mètres de roches. Nos cheveux volent sous l'effet du souffle.

-Pinces le canard ! PINCES LE CANARD ! Je panique.

Sirius enleva une main de ses oreilles en grimaçant et referma le bec du canard avec deux doigts. Le bruit s'arrêta. On poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Excellent! dit James.

payspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspays

Après les cours, on se rend pour la première fois de l'année dans la bibliothèque. L'endroit est spacieux et aéré. Je me sent bizarrement bien ici, il faudra que je revienne. On trouve l'étagère rapidement. Après avoir suivi les instructions, un tiroir très fin apparaît dans le bois et on trouve un livre à l'intérieur intitulé « Célèbres berceuses moldues». Une page est cornée.

-On doit chanter une berceuse ? Interrogea James.

-A.W. a griffonné sur la page. Ça dit qu'on doit chanter la chanson devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire et que le canard doit donner le ton, je lis.

-On connaît même pas la mélodie, dit Peter.

-Attends je la connais celle là. Ma mère me la chantait, je dis en essayant de me souvenir.

Je ferme les yeux mais rien ne me revient en tête.

-Non je retrouve pas, je dis défais.

-On est peut-être pas obligé d'avoir la mélodie, essaie Peter.

-Sur ce coup là, on a pas le droit à deux essais, dit Sirius. Il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

-Envoies un hibou à ta mère, je sais qu'il existe du papier qui enregistre la voix comme pour les beuglantes. Demandes lui de te chanter la chanson, dit James.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

JeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJe

Le lundi d'après, ma mère ne m'a toujours pas répondu et on stagne dans notre quête. Heureusement, vu la tête frustrée de Lily, l'équipe adverse piétine aussi. Quand le courrier arrive je vois avec plaisir le hiboux de mon père fondre sur moi. Sauf que l'enveloppe qui m'attends est rouge..

-Non ! Non non non non non non !

-Chouette une beuglante, dit James parce que c'est sa réplique.

-Mais la ferme James.

Je prends l'enveloppe dans mes mains en tremblant.

-J'avais dit un papier à lettre qui parle COMME une beuglante. Pas une beuglante. Parents de m...

-Ouvres ! Dit Sirius.

J'arrache l'enveloppe maladroitement.

-BONJOUR MON CHÉRI, résonne la voix enjouée de ma mère. BIEN SUR QUE JE PEUX TE RECHANTER CETTE CHANSON. JE ME SOUVIENS ENCORE QUAND TU ÉTAIS BÉBÉ…

Je me sens rougir comme un malade. Heureusement la voix de mon père intervint.

-HOPE, N'EMBARRASSE PAS LE PETIT.

Serait-ce de l'amusement que j'entends ? Je réalise qu'il sait pertinemment bien ce qu'est une beuglante. Oh je vais le tuer.

-DONC ALLONS-Y. MMH MMH…

A ce moment, je suis déjà caché sous la table, les mains fermement plantées sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, en plein déni.

 _DOUCEMENT, S'ENDORT, LA TERRE_

 _DANS LE SOIR TOMBANT_

 _FERME VITE TES PAUPIÈRES_

 _DORS PETIT ENFANT_

 _SUR TON LIT, LA LUNE POSE_

 _SES RAYONS D'ARGENT_

 _QUAND S'APAISENT, GENS ET CHOSES_

 _DORS TOUT PETIT ENFANT_

VOILA , J'ESPÈRE QUE TU VAS BIEN. ET CALME TOI UN PEU SUR LES BÊTISES, D'APRÈS TON PÈRE TU AS DÉJÀ EU PLUS DE RETENUES EN UN MOIS QUE LUI EN SEPT ANS DE SCOLARITÉ.

Je relève la tête pour m'assurer qu'autour de moi tout retourne à la normal. Je suis immédiatement charrié par des serpentards.

-Hé petit, ta mère te manque ?

-Tu le veux tiède ou pas ton biberon ?

Une fille de serdaigle vient me serrer dans ses bras.

-C'est normal de regretter sa maison, tu peux venir m'en parler si tu veux.

-M...merci mais je vais me débrouiller.

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur de montrer ses sentiments tu sais.

Et elle s'en va. Je me tourne vers Peter, James et Sirius. Ils étaient devenus rouges à force de contenir leurs fou rires. Je soupirais.

-C'est bon allez y.

-MOUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

t'aimet'aimet'aimet'aimet'aimet'aimet'aimet'aimet'aime

-Prêt canard ? 18H27.

On venait de se planter à quatre devant le bureau de Mme Pince la bibliothécaire en posant le canard sur la table et on se rassemble devant le livre pour bien avoir les paroles de la chanson. On attend maintenant que l'heure passe à la prochaine minute. La bibliothécaire affiche déjà un air révolté mais ne bouge pas. Dans quelques secondes…

-COUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

-DOUCEMENT…

-COUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

-...S'ENDORT LA TERRE...

Quand on finit la chanson, j'entends un petit déclic derrière moi. Je sens Peter s'éclipser discrètement pour aller récolter le fruit de notre labeur. Nous restons sur place pour faire face à la fureur de la bibliothécaire. Mme Pince, bien qu'ayant un visage jeune semble très vieille dans sa tête. Et comme toute vieille personne qui se respecte, elle à horreur du changement et venir égayer la bibliothèque en improvisant une petite chorale en est un qu'elle ne peut tolérer. On ressort de la pièce avec un bannissement temporaire et quatre heures de retenue ce week-end.

Mais enfin on a notre nouvel objet.

 _Sabracane._

 _Arme traditionnelle. Il suffit de souffler dedans pour envoyer un projectile. J'ai améliorer l'objet en ajoutant un sort de propulsion et la balle fournie est rebondissante et revient toujours vers le lanceur._

Je regarde l'objet. Arme traditionnelle est un bien grand mot, le truc est en carton et est décoré de traits multicolores. Peter pousse un cri de douleur. James et Sirius sont déjà passés à la phase d'expérimentation à ce que je constate.

 _Cherche dans l'histoire du plus vieux fantôme du château._

beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup

On enquête pendant la semaine auprès des fantômes pour déterminer qui est le plus ancien. L'ennui c'est qu'être le plus ancien est apparemment un sujet de fierté et que tout le monde se revendique de ce titre. Si on ajoute notre bannissement de la bibliothèque, on piétine de nouveau.

Le week-end arrive vite et ma santé recommence à décliner à pleine vitesse, la pleine lune étant prévue le lundi suivant. J'étais de nouveau coincé en retenue.

-Reeeeeeeemus…

-Nquoiii ?

-Reeeeeeeemus…

-QUOI ?

-T'as pas l'air bien.

-Je vais très bien.

-T'es malade.

-Gnan

-T'es malade pile au moment où tu vas voir ta mère.

-Gnn?

-Comme le mois dernier.

-Je l'ai déjà dit je suis stressé.

-T'as pas l'air stressé, t'as l'air d'une loque.

-mfousmoalapaix

-Lâche le Sirius, intervint James, dites les gars tant qu'on dépoussière les livres de la bibliothèque, on peut peut être essayer d'en chercher un sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Impossible, on est surveillé par le chat de l'enfer, dit Peter en désignant le chat du concierge. Vous savez quand Rusard a rappliqué tout à l'heure ? C'est parce que j'avais osé chantonner.

-Quelle idée de chantonner en retenue aussi, je grommelle.

-Tout problème à sa solution, dit Sirius en sortant l'agrafeuse de sa poche.

-Tu te trimballes avec ça partout ? dit Peter surpris.

-Mmmhvieeens le chat

tu vas soufriiiiir

mais réconforte toi le chaaaat

tu vas juste mouriiireuuh, chantonne Sirius.

Le chat du démon s'approcha de nous suspicieux. Dans un geste éclair, Sirius le coinça contre une série de livres, l'attrapa par la peau du cou et l'agrafa à l'étagère. Le félin commença à faire un boucan du diable.

-Tu vois ça le chat ? dit Sirius en sortant un bout de papier alu. Rascarcapac.

Le bout d'aluminium pris feu. Le chat, comme s'il comprenait tout de la situation (et je soupçonne que c'est le cas) se tait et fixe Sirius de ses grands yeux en amendes.

-Et bien, dit Sirius en déchirant un nouveau bout de papier et en l'enveloppant autour de la queue du chat, si tu tiens à ton intégrité tu resteras muet pour les 30 bonnes prochaines minutes.

-Psychopathe, je murmure en me laissant glisser par terre et en reposant ma tête sur une chaise.

James regarde si l'accès au reste de la bibliothèque est libre.

-Clear ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut.

Il revint un peu plus tard avec un tas de livres qu'on répartit dans nos sacs.

-Délivres le chat, dit James.

Sirius enleva le bout de papier aluminium. Il fit un geste vers le cou du chat mais arrêta sa main en l'air.

-Euuh...Comment on décolle déjà ?

James et Peter se regardèrent.

-Euh…

-On sait pas.

-La dernière fois on l'a fait au ciseaux.

-Mais bon on va pas l'égorger quand même.

-Donc au pire on le laisse là.

-Mais ça va se voir…

Le chat les regardaient à tour de rôle, son mécontentement grandissant. Il décida intelligemment que sans menace immédiate de combustion spontanée, il était temps d'alerter son maître.

-MWAAAW…

-Tais toi le chat, panique James.

-Haha, cette fois vous êtes finis vauriens, s'exclame le concierge en trottinant vers nous. AH ! Mais qu'avait vous fait à Mr Galeux ? Redescendez le tout de suite !

On finit 20 minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur, le chat toujours agrafé dans la bibliothèque.

Petitpetitjel'aimebeaucoupPetitpetitjel'aimebeaucoup

Petitpetitjel'aimebeaucoupPetitpetitjel'aimebeaucoup

Chapitre musical :)

N'hésitez toujours pas à me proposer des objets. On m'a dit une rose rouge en cristal mais j'ai du mal à lui trouver une utilité, en plus, je ne suis pas convaincu que cela soit exclusivement moldu, mais qui sait j'arriverais peut être à la caser.

Prochain chapitre : la vraie vengeance contre Rusard (j'espère) et je vais essayer de faire un peu évoluer l'histoire. Je chasse pas absolument la review mais j'avoue que ça m'aiderait d'avoir un peu de retours pour me repérer (vous pouvez dire que c'est pourri hein, je pleurerai un peu mais c'est pas grave).


	5. Chapter 5

Le directeur nous sonda à tour de rôle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Puis-je savoir Messieurs ce qu'il y a derrière cette vendetta contre le chat de Mr Rusard ? Cela fait déjà deux fois qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous se retrouve dans mon bureau à son sujet.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence où personne n'osa prendre la parole.

-Je suis bien conscient, reprit le directeur, que notre concierge est très susceptible au sujet de son chat mais on a quand même un félin collé à une étagère à l'heure où nous parlons. Bien que je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous pendre par les pieds dans les cachots comme on me l'a aimablement suggéré, je pense qu'une retenue avec le professeur Funnel sera suffisante et je vous demanderais de faire profil bas quelque temps et de ne pas envenimer les choses. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui monsieur, on répondit avec plus ou moins de conviction même si on sait qu'en s'en sort bien et que, qui que soit le professeur Funnel, ça ne peut pas être pire que Rusard.

-Bien, vous pouvez partir. Non pas toi Remus, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Je revenais vers le bureau anxieux.

-Professeur ?

Dumbledore regarda par dessus mon épaule et sourit. Puis il lança un sort de silence à la porte pour stopper les 3 oreilles qui y sont collées d'entendre.

-Remus, tu sembles vraiment fatigué. As-tu besoin d'un jour de repos supplémentaire ?

J'hésitais. Oui j'étais crevé mais après l'interrogatoire de Sirius de tout à l'heure, je ne tenais pas à encore plus attirer l'attention sur moi. Sans compter que cela ferait un jour de plus à devoir rattraper.

-Non, merci de la proposition mais ça va aller.

Dumbledore acquiesça et m'offrit un bonbon.

-Comment s'est passé ta première transformation. Poppy m'a dit que le réveil avait été dur.

Je rougis.

-Un peu désorienté. Je vais m'habituer monsieur.

Il me regarda pensivement quelques instant.

-Ton père m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais vraiment eu le loisir de fréquenter d'autres jeune de ton âge. J'avais peur...que tu te replies sur toi même…Mais tu as trouvé de bons amis.

C'est qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis, je pense chaleureusement.

-Merci monsieur, je vais essayer de les garder et euh…

-Oui Remus ? sourit il gentiment.

-J'imaginais que vous pourriez décrocher le chat…

-Bien sur que je peux. Je vais juste attendre encore un peu…

IcouldIcouldIcouldIcouldIcouldIcouldIcouldIcould

Notre retenue avec le professeur Funnel fut tout de suite effective. Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je comprends qu'il s'agit là de l'arme ultime.

Elle s'est déroulée dans les quartiers personnels de l'enseignant, ce qui est en soit assez extraordinaire parce que jusque ici, je n'avais eu aucun indice que les professeurs aient une quelconque vie en dehors des salles de cours. Pour être honnête, je commençais à croire qu'il étaient générés spontanément d'encre rouge et de parchemin chaque matin et que les figures s'affichant à la table des professeurs était juste une vaste illusion qui n'avait que pour seul objectif d'empêcher les élèves de s'envoyer de la nourriture à la figure. Mais peut-être qu'encore une fois, je suis trop fatigué et mon esprit commence à doucement déconner.

Nous découvrons donc un appartement au cinquième étage, chaleureusement décoré et assis sur le canapé un petit homme d'âge moyen, assez élégant, avec un début de calvitie et se servant largement du whisky.

Nous rentrons hésitants dans la pièce et nous sommes surpris de découvrir le professeur en pleine crise de larmes.

-Euh...peut-être pouvons nous revenir une prochaine fois professeur, dit Peter timidement.

L'homme se moucha bruyamment.

-N...non mes petits, venez vous installez à la table, je vais vous faire copier des lignes…

Il se leva et partit nous chercher du parchemin et de l'encre quand nous entendons un cri de désespoir retentir de la pièce d'à côté et nous retrouvons le professeur, roulé en boule et caressant d'une main tremblante une longue et belle plume verte. James s'approcha doucement.

-Hum...professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que ça vas aller, vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un ?

-C'était à elle vous savez ? Elle l'utilisait chaque matin pour envoyer une lettre à sa grande tante Ruth et juste après, elle allait préparer le thé et chercher un petit gâteau pour accompagner. Pas deux, pas trois mais toujours un gâteau. Toujours un gâteau…termina t-il les yeux fixes.

James se retourna vers nous en plein désarroi et fit comprendre à Sirius silencieusement d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, quittant une scène qui le mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas le seul. Nous déplaçons le professeur sur le canapé et tentons de lui faire finir son whisky mais il repousse le verre et pris d'un nouveau sanglot, il s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleure dans mes robes.

-...Elle m'a quitté sans...sans rien dire...elle a emporté le chat...

Je lui tape maladroitement l'épaule pour essayer de le réconforter et nous patientons.

Et toute, et quand je dis toute, c'est ici une retenue de 6 heures d'affilée sans pause, à part quand Sirius revient pour nous informer que la simple mention du nom de Funnel a poussée l'infirmière à s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, toute la retenue sera passé à écouter et réconforter le professeur nous laissant à 1h00 retourner dans nos dortoirs, hagards, épuisés et traumatisés avec les histoires de couple Mr Ervin Funnel.

nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever

Après ça, la pleine lune se passa comme celle d'avant. Et comme celle d'avant encore et comme toutes celles que mon petit corps frêle (comme dirait Hanky) a bien pu supporté depuis l'âge de quatre ans, autrement dit dans le sang, la douleur et la fatigue mais sans crise de panique cette fois.

Quand je reviens aux affaires, c'est pour découvrir un James Potter furieux, un Sirius Black exaspéré et un Peter Pettigrow encore plus effacé que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je m'inquiète.

-C'est Snivellus et cette petite prétentieuse d'Evans. Ils n'arrêtent pas de courir partout dans le château avec de grands sourires supérieurs et cette lueurs dans les yeux...comme s'ils étaient devenus des dieux de la recherche d'objets.

On fait vraiment des dieux de n'importe quoi.

-Du bluff James, juste du bluff, dit Sirius calmement, n'oublie pas que nous combattant contre un serpentard et une fille, deux spécimens vicieux.

Absolument. Je ne vais quand même pas m'élever devant cette phrase machiste et xénophobe.

-Il faudrait les espionner pour être sûr, je propose. On se sépare en deux équipes, une qui recherche et l'autre qui ralentit la concurrence.

-Excellente idée ! dit James de nouveau dans une bonne dynamique. Sirius et moi dans l'équipe qui empêche, Peter et toi à la recherche.

bebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebe

 _Et ainsi mourut à quelques mètres de la forêt interdite le chevalier de Montecretin, le pied coincé dans une racine et la tête picoré par un hippogriffe. Son fantôme hante maintenant le rez de chaussée, aux alentours de l'ancien placard stockant les outils de jardinage._

Je referme avec un soupir le livre « Poudlard et ses dangers ». Pour l'instant, le fantôme le plus vieux du château s'avérait être la dame grise et après être passé la voir, nous avons maintenant l'assurance que A.W. ne lui a rien confié. Pour couronner le tout, d'après elle il n'y a effectivement jamais eu de fantôme avant.

La dame grise était la fille de Rowena Seirdaigle alors on pouvait difficilement faire plus ancien par rapport à la fondation du château. A moins que quelqu'un soit mort durant la construction.

Je réfléchis. Je me souvient après être passé devant je ne sais plus quelle cathédrale petit, que ma mère m'avait expliqué que beaucoup de gens étaient morts sous le coup de la fatigue et des faibles mesures de sécurité lors de sa construction. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Poudlard avait été construite puisqu'il s'agissait là certainement de méthodes magiques mais ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il y ai eu des victimes.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour présenter mon hypothèse à Peter, qui lui lisait la même page depuis une bonne demi-heure quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et James et Sirius déboulèrent essoufflés dans la pièce.

-Ça y est ! Dit James en reprenant son souffle.

-Problème réglé, confirme Sirius.

-Vous avez fait quoi? demande Peter.

Sirius s'écroule lourdement sur son lit.

-On les a enfermés dans un placard au premier. C'était désert donc ils devraient rester coincés un moment.

-Ils vous ont vus ?

-Je pense pas mais à mon avis ils savent quand même que c'est nous.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, on ira vérifier de temps en temps qu'ils sont toujours vivants.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour la simple bonne raison que je sais que nos deux adversaires sont des élèves modèles et donc que comme moi, ils ont déjà dû lire tous leurs livres de cours et connaissent donc ce petit sort utile qu'est l'Alohomora. Je ne dis rien parce que je commence à penser qu'envoyer James et Sirius s'occuper de Lily et Severus était une terrible idée.

Alors que mes camarades se lancent dans une conversation anti-serpentarde, je décide d'aller demander de l'aide à des élèves plus âgés pour m'aider dans ma quête de fantôme.

Je descends dans la salle commune mais celle ci est quasi vide ce jour de grand soleil, à l'exception d'un troisième année occupé à s'entraîner à la métamorphose.

-Salut, je me lance, je peux te poser des questions ?

Il se retourne vers moi pour me dévisager d'un œil fatigué.

-Je ne pense pas être le meilleur pour du tutorat.

-Non non, je dis en secouant la tête, il me faut quelqu'un qui connaisse bien le château.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Ho ! Dans ce cas, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Il est à Serdaigle dans mon année. On l'appelle le mec aux rumeurs. A force de se balader dans les couloirs, il est toujours au courant de plein de trucs.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

-Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? Je demande excité.

-Difficile à dire. Il passe son temps libre à traîner dans les couloirs donc je peux pas te dire exactement mais tu le reconnaîtra facilement, il utilise un lacet rouge comme bracelet et a toujours une plume coincé derrière l'oreille.

Je fonce enthousiaste partir à sa recherche. Au bout de deux heures à errer dans les couloirs, je suis moins positif et en plus je suis encore perdu. Je ne sais même pas à quel étage je suis, je me dis en regardant par la fenêtre. Plus haut qu'au cinquième à priori. Je me demande s'il existe une carte du château parce qu'en ce moment ça m'aidera bien. Je contemple la cour qui se trouve en contrebas où les petits groupes d'élèves qui occupent les bancs discutent bruyamment.

Je vois un élève un peu isolé et je reprends espoir en croyant discerner une tache blanche dans ses cheveux. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre et part à la recherche d'un escalier. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive à redescendre les étages de façon assez direct et quand j'arrive dans la cour, ma proie est encore là, assise contre le pilier d'un préau, une plume derrière l'oreille et le poignet rouge, en train de fixer la page de son livre sans la lire.

-Salut, je m'approche de lui, est-ce que tu veux bien me renseigner ?

Le garçon referma son livre d'un coup sec sans prendre la peine de marquer sa page et me regarda comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

J'avais pas vraiment pensé que ses services puissent être payant. Je fouille mes poches désespérément.

-J'ai rien…

Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas d'argent, je veux de l'information.

-Oh...Quel genre d'informations ?

-N'importe quoi…potins amoureux, dénonciations, objets aperçus, salle découverte, vie des professeurs…

-Si le professeur Funnel t'intéresses, j'ai quelque chose, je l'interromps.

Il me regarde avec pitié.

-Alors c'est toi sa dernière victime. Mince tu as du faire quelque chose de vraiment affreux pour être envoyé en retenue chez lui. Alors, dit-il d'un ton professionnel en prenant sa plume et en sortant un petit carnet, où en est la vie amoureuse de ce bon vieux Funnel? J'en étais resté à cette déception avec cette propriétaire de hiboux dans le Surrey, c'était...le mois dernier je crois.

-La dernière s'appelle Amelia. Elle a embarqué le chat…

Je lui donne un bon résumé de notre dernière retenue. A la fin, il referme son carnet satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je recherche le plus vieux fantôme du château.

-Dame grise, répond il blasé.

-Non...justement je suis presque sûr qu'il existe un fantôme plus vieux. Je pensais à quelqu'un qui serais mort pendant la construction du château. Probablement une personne qui évite de se montrer aussi parce que la dame grise ne se souvient pas de fantôme à son époque.

Je crois avoir attiré son attention avec mon histoire, son œil brille.

-Il y a un fantôme dans les cachots, mais pas du tout dans le coin de la salle commune des Serpentards. C'est encore plus reculé, j'y suis allé une fois mais je devais être le premier depuis des lustres et je ne me suis pas attardé.

Il regarde le ciel. La nuit commence à tomber.

-Si ça te dis, on doit avoir le temps d'y aller avant manger.

J'acquiesce, de nouveau emporté par mon sens de l'aventure.

-Tu as d'autre idée si ce n'est pas lui ? Je lui demande en route.

-Non pas vraiment. Avant de le rencontrer l'année dernière, je pensais connaître tous les fantômes du château. Je suis allé à un de leurs rassemblement une fois, c'était horrible. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à force de rester une éternité ensemble, ils savent tout les uns des autres alors si tu dis que la dame grise ne le connaît pas...Ce fantôme est le seul, à ce que je sache, qui ne vient pas aux rassemblements.

On arrive dans une partie sombre du château. On allume tout deux nos baguettes.

-C'était par là je crois.

On cherche, on ouvre des portes et toussons de temps à autre à cause la poussière accumulée au fil des siècles ce qui veux dire que même les elfes de maison ne viennent pas jusqu'ici. Au bout d'un moment, on aperçoit enfin le spectre flottant dépressivement en rond dans une petite salle.

-Bonjour, dit le mec aux rumeurs.

Le fantôme se retourne vers nous et il semble presque heureux que quelqu'un vienne interrompre sa triste humeur. Il regarde attentivement mon compagnon.

-Je t'ai déjà vu ici, dit-il d'une voix profonde et tremblante.

-Je suis déjà venu, confirme t-il, mon ami ici voudrait vous poser des questions.

Je me racle la gorge nerveusement. Comment demande t-on à quelqu'un comment il est mort?

-Hum...Pouvez vous me dire comment vous êtes mort ?

En fait c'est simple. Le fantôme semble légèrement étonné mais pas choqué.

-C'était il y a très longtemps. J'avais une affaire de constructions en pierre et les fondateurs de ce château ont fait appel à mes services. Je m'occupais du palier du septième étage et j'ai voulu redescendre.

Il s'arrêta quelque instants, contrarié.

-A cette époque, les escaliers était moins coordonnés. De nos jours il est presque impossible de tomber.

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire parce que je suis presque sûr que c'est impoli. Et puis après tout je viens bien de lire l'histoire d'un gars picoré par un hippogriffe.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me pose cette question, continue le fantôme. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez le plus vieux fantôme du château.

-Alors je pense que vous l'avez trouvé jeune homme, dit-il fièrement. Voulez vous autre chose ?

Je regarde hésitant le mec aux rumeur. Il semble comprendre.

-Je te laisse un instant seul, et tu me laisseras avoir mon moment après. J'ai des questions aussi, dit-il avidement.

Je le remercie de la tête et le laisse s'éloigner.

-Je voudrais savoir...est-ce qu'un autre élève est venu vous voir ces dernières années pour vous confier quelque chose ?

-Tu veux parler du jeune homme roux ? Il m'a raconté son projet, son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

-Pourquoi personne ne vous connais ici ? je demande ne pouvant plus contenir ma curiosité. Vous ne semblez pas associable.

Il soupira.

-Les fondateurs n'étaient pas très heureux d'être embarrassés d'un fantôme. Serpentard m'a confiné dans cette salle. Je peux passer par les tuyaux pour aller aux étages supérieurs et voir à travers mais je ne peux pas en sortir. Et certains fantômes m'ont déjà vus mais ne se sont jamais restés, ils doivent m'avoir oublié maintenant…

Je prends un air compatissant.

-Pour ton objet et ton indice, c'est là bas, dit-il en me désignant un coin de la pièce.

Je me précipite et découvre une lampe torche accompagné de mes petits papiers habituels.

 _Lampe porche._

 _C'est le Lumos des moldus. Les pilmes qui vont avec la nourrissent en énergie normalement mais l'eclectcité ne marche pas dans le château à cause des interactions. J'ai dû comme d'habitude avoir recours à un enchantement. J'avoue avoir peut-être été trop enthousiaste cette fois._

Si A.W. pense avoir été trop enthousiaste, sachant que jusque présent il considérait qu'il ne l'était pas, j'ai un peu peur de savoir ce que ça va donner.

J'appuie quand même sur le bouton parce que je suis un Gryffondor.

Je suis maintenant aveugle.

Il faut quelques instants à mes yeux pour se remettre du choc lumineux.

Je prends ma lampe et mes papiers et salue le fantôme.

-Si vous voulez, je parlerai de votre problème au directeur la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

-Vous le feriez, dit le spectre avec un espoir qui me fit presque mal au cœur.

-Promis.

Je fis signe au mec aux rumeurs que j'en avais fini et m'éloigne pour lire ma nouvelle indication.

 _On penserait que tout est vert mais non._

yourwomanyourwomanyourwomanyourwomanyourwoman

yourwomanyourwomanyourwomanyourwomanyourwoman

Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, je n'ai pas vraiment fait avancer l'histoire mais pendant ces longues semaines d'absences, j'ai mis mes idées au clair et je pense avoir trouvé où je voulais en venir.

Imagines une petite feuille de salade. Petite feuille de salade mendie devant chez toi. Elle se replie sur elle même et devient jaune et fripée quand soudain Mr chou passe devant elle et lui donne une review. Elle brille maintenant d'un vert magnifique et recommence à sourire à la vie.

Je suis petite feuille de salade.

Tu peux devenir Mr Chou.


	6. Chapter 6

Mes amis me font la gueule quelques secondes quand ils apprennent que je suis parti en expédition sans eux. Heureusement cela ne dure que le temps que je sorte notre nouveau trésor de ma poche et qu'ils se jettent dessus comme des gamins de 5 ans à qui l'on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet. Et comme cela se passait pendant le dîner, inutile de dire que nous avons réussis à éblouir toute la grande salle. Je pense que certains cherchent encore à comprendre ce qui a pu provoquer leurs migraines ophtalmiques.

Le nouvel indice quant à lui se révéla être incroyablement vague. Cela faisait juste un jour et nous descendions en cours de botanique que j'en avais déjà marre.

-Ici du vert ! Crie Sirius en pointant le sol du doigt.

-De l'herbe...je soupire.

-Et là, renchérit James en désignant un buisson.

-Une feuille…

-Oh regardez là…

-On a compris la nature est verte !

-On cherche quelque chose qui n'est pas vert, rappelle Peter.

-C'est peut-être caché au milieu de la forêt interdite, dit Sirius avec un espoir qui me fait froid dans le dos.

-Il y a plein de trucs dans la forêt qui ne sont pas verts comme pour commencer les troncs d'arbres, les papillons, les monstres assoiffés de sang, les violettes…raisonne James.

-A.W. ne nous aurait pas entraînés dans la forêt, marmonne Peter, c'est interdit !

-C'est surtout qu'il ne peut pas espérer que l'on trouve un petit objet et une pauvre feuille de papier dans des kilomètres carrés de verdure, je dis. Il faut sans doute chercher un petit espace concentré de vert.

A peine rentrons nous dans la serre que l'habituellement aimable professeur Chourave nous attrapent par le col de nos robes Sirius et moi.

-Black ! Lupin ! Votre Fleur stomacosusceptibula est malade…

Elle nous regarde sévèrement à tour de rôle pour bien nous faire comprendre qu'elle ne croit pas deux secondes à la thèse de l'accident. Elle ne semble pas se rappeler que je n'étais même pas présent lors du dernier cours de botanique. Sirius lui affiche son sourire numéro 4 dit sourire-tellement-innocent-que-je-suis-forcément-coupable-mais-hé-tu-n-as-pas-de-preuve, un sourire souvent contre-productif car tellement irritant que les profs finissent toujours par lui donner une retenue au premier faux pas.

\- Mr Black vous irez vous placer maintenant avec Mrs Rogue et Alario. Mr Lupin avec Mlles Evans et Macdonald.

Pauvre, pauvre Sirius. Pour un peu j'aurais le début du coin de l'œil qui commencerait à songer à pleurer pour mon ami mais non. Bien fait. Je m'avance avec entrain rejoindre mes deux nouvelles collègues de travail qui me regardent avec méfiance.

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de notre plante, me prévient Mary d'entrée de jeu.

-Laisse nous faire, renchérit Lily avec une certaine agressivité qui semble l'étonner elle même.

-Okay.

Je ne proteste pas même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu rejeté. Quand Mary fait tomber un des petits sachet de graines par terre, j'entreprends patiemment de tout ramasser et de le reposer sur notre table, les deux filles me lancent un regard incertain. Je décide d'exploiter cette faille et m'approche furtivement de notre fleur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'avais bien progressé de cinq centimètres quand Lily exaspéré me prit par la manche et m'obligea à approcher.

-Oh c'est bon on s'excuse, tu peux venir nous aider.

Je lui fit un grand sourire et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Lupin, passe moi l'arrosoir.

Ce que je traduis par « Remus mon ami, bienvenu parmi nous ». Je lui passe l'arrosoir. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu es différent…

Je me crispe.

-Différent de Potter. Tu sembles...normal. Comme si tu avais une âme.

Normal, elle a dit normal. Je pense que je vais chérir ce souvenir.

-mmh...merci.

Notre fleur émet un rot, signe que son repas avait été satisfaisant. Je croise le regard de James à l'autre bout de la salle, et il en profite pour écrire en gros sur son parchemin « Ne te laisse pas manipuler » en ajoutant tout autour des petits « danger » et en zyeutant suspicieusement Lily. Je soupire. Peter à ses côtés a engagé un combat féroce avec leur stomacosusceptibula alors que la fleur du groupe de Sirius est prise d'une crise de vomissement et éclabousse Mary d'une substance verte gluante.

-Particulier tes amis, renifla Lily alors que Mary part d'un pas rageur se nettoyer.

-Maieuuh non.

On échange un sourire à ma flagrante mauvaise foi.

-Alors...Où en êtes vous ?

Je pause, le temps de comprendre qu'elle parle de la chasse au trésor. Peut être que l'avertissement de James n'était pas si ridicule après tout.

-Un peu franche ta technique d'espionnage.

-Je te donne des informations si tu me donne des informations, chuchote t-elle rapidement.

-Et quelle assurance j'ai que tu me dis la vérité ?

-J'ai de l'honneur moi ! Je n'enferme pas les gens dans les placards…

Tiens oui j'avais oublié cette histoire. Je détourne le regard par honte et croise pour la deuxième fois celui de James. Il lève de nouveau une feuille de parchemin avec écrit « elle ne vient pas du même monde que nous » et dessiné à côté une espèce de patate informe à la chevelure rousse, aux yeux verts, prise d'un rire machiavélique et qui écrase un petit trait doté d'une tête. Dois-je comprendre que je suis ce petit trait doté d'une tête et que méchante patate Lily veut ma peau ou que James a commencé la drogue plus tôt que prévu? Dans le doute, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

La voix de Lily me rappelle à la réalité.

-Non. Je dois d'abord consulter les autres.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-C'est pas comme si ça avait une importance capitale de toute façon. On doit largement vous battre.

Je ne dis rien. Et l'heure se finit en discussion à propos de plantes, d'autre cours et de cette rumeur comme quoi le prof de DCFM à décider de lâcher des créatures des ténèbres sur ses plus mauvais élèves. A la sortie, James m'attrape par le col. J'aimerais bien que les gens arrêtent de faire ça, ma robe n'est déjà pas en très bon état, elle va finir par s'étirer.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que Evans t'as dit ?

-Elle voulait juste savoir où on en était.

-Et tu lui as dit…

-Que je devais d'abord vous consulter.

-Comme si on pouvait avoir confiance en elle, grommela James.

Sirius nous rejoint en trottinant.

-Retenue? je demande.

Je n'ai pas vu pourquoi sa fleur s'est mise à vomir mais j'imagine qu'il n'y est pas pour rien.

-Retenues avec un s, précise t-il. Collé 3 jours pour maltraitance à l'encontre d'une précieuse perle de la nature dixit Chourave. Le pire c'est que je vais devoir me taper Rogue.

-Rogue s'est fait punir ? Demande Peter.

-Et Alario. Parce que c'était aussi leur fleur.

-Il faut profiter du fait que Snivellus soit occupé par les retenues pour avancer dans la course. Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous montre quelque chose.

packpackpackpackpackpackpackpackpackpack

James fouilla dans sa malle et nous sort un long morceau de tissu argenté.

-Ma cape d'invisibilité, nous annonce t-il fièrement. Propriété de la famille Potter depuis...longtemps.

On le regarda ahuris.

-C'est maintenant que tu le dis, s'agace Sirius. Imagine tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire avec depuis le début de l'année !

-T'es juste jaloux Black !

-Même pas vrai.

Il est jaloux.

-On va pouvoir faire des recherches de nuit maintenant, continue James.

Yeeeah. Adieu sommeil, adieu santé.

ititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititit

-Aïe !

-T'es sur mon chemin, dégage un peu…

-Comment veux tu que je dégage tout en restant sous la cape imbécile.

-Vas falloir apprendre à synchroniser nos pas les gars.

-Qui va là ?

On se plaqua contre le mur d'un mouvement on ne peut plus synchro, James doit être fier. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'apparut Mr Fork, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une lanterne se balançant à bout de bras. L'homme soupira et reprit sa marche, passant devant nous sans rien remarquer.

-C'est juste moi et ma paranoïa. Forcément, avec cette malédiction sur ce poste...Sûr que je vais finir 6 pieds sous terre avant la fin de l'année. Maman m'avait bien dit…

Sa voix disparut dans les tréfonds du château. On poussa un soupir collectif.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on cherche du vert, rappela James. Avançons méthodiquement, qu'est-ce qui est vert ?

-La forêt interdite.

-Ta gueule Sirius.

-Les robes de McGo.

-Un serpent.

-Les serpentards du coup.

-On cherche un serpentard pas serpentard ?

-Non, plutôt un truc lié au serpentard comme ils sont la principale source de vert.

-Une bannière de Serpentard ?

-Une brosse à dent de Serpentard ?

-Une particule de Serpentard.

-Stop! Stop ! Je dis.

En partie parce que j'ai quelque chose qui me vient en tête et de l'autre parce qu'avec tout le bruit qu'on fait, c'est un miracle qu'on ne se soit pas déjà fait repéré.

-Une particule de Serpentard...un grain de serpentard...le sablier des serpentards ! je saute d'excitation.

Les trois autres me regarde interloqués.

-Mais serais-tu pas un génie ?

On marche maladroitement jusqu'au grand Hall et on s'arrête devant les sabliers.

-Une des ces émeraudes n'en serait pas une! Chuchote James.

-Comment on fait pour vérifier ? Je demande.

-On explose tout ! Dit Sirius fatigué.

-On regarde si ça s'ouvre, lévitez moi.

Sirius et moi sortons nos baguettes. Peter reste sagement en arrière.

-Wingardium Leviosa.

On lévite James pour le déposer sur le sablier géant des poufsouffles, à la droite direct de celui des serpentards et il se met en position assise, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. On n'a vraiment pas intérêt à ce que Rusard se pointe car il est complètement à découvert.

-Y a pas l'air d'avoir d'ouverture dans ce truc, dit-il en tâtant du pied le bord supérieur du sablier. Et puis ça doit être protégé contre les voleurs, c'est des émeraudes quand même la dedans.

-Si c'est le cas, je vois pas comment A.W. peut espérer qu'on arrive à l'atteindre. Laissez tomber, ça doit être une mauvaise piste, je dis déçu.

-On rentre? baille Peter

-Oui.

upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupup

-vertvertvertvertvertvertvertvertvertvertvert…

-Sirius…

-Vert vert vert

-Arrêtes !

-Ver...Humph !

Je sursaute. Notre classe se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner et nous étions arrivés au niveau des sabliers quand Sirius avait soudain décidé de me narguer. En retour il s'était fait écraser par un Serpentard de 5ème année, 90 kilos de muscles et connu comme étant l'un des gardes du corps de Narcissa Black. C'est juste le karma.

-Oups ! Je crois avoir glissé sur une petite merde, dit la baraque à frites serpentée en se redressant.

James devint rouge de colère. Avec un cri de guerre, il s'élança vers le serpentard et s'accrocha à son cou pour essayer de le faire tomber. Je me tournais vers Sirius.

-Ça va ?

-Pas vert !

Je m'approchais de lui pour essayer de voir à quel point il s'était cogné la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-pasvertpasvertpasvert…

-Calme toi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il se redresse et me secoue.

-L'indice, il était juste collé sous le sablier. C'est là qu'il est le pas vert.

-SEVERUS !

C'est la voix de Lily qui se tient juste derrière nous.

- _On croirait que tout est rouge mais non_ ! Regarde sous le sablier des Gryffondors !

Rogue se met à courir. Sirius me jette le papier et part bêtement à sa poursuite.

- _On croirait que tout est bleu mais non_ , je lis.

Je me met à courir en direction du sablier des Serdaigle, esquivant au passage Rogue et Sirius qui en étaient venus aux mains. Lily partit après moi, Peter la tacla au niveau des jambes et elle perdit l'équilibre.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI !

Je parvient à arracher le papier de sous le sablier bleu et à le placer furtivement dans ma poche avant que McGonagall déboule sur nous plus enragée que jamais.

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS VOUS BAGARRER EN PLEIN MILIEU DE VOS CAMARADES! VOUS FAITES HONTE A NOTRE ÉTABLISSEMENT ! BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR, IMMÉDIATEMENT.

andandandandandandandandandandandandandandandand

Dumbledore nous regarda avec un mélange de désespoir, de lassitude et un brin d'amusement.

-Vous savez, la plupart des élèves ne savent même pas où se trouve mon bureau.

James émit un petit rire. Il avait le nez en sang et un bleu au niveau de l'œil.

-Jarvis, continua le directeur plus froidement. Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi je vous retrouve en plein milieu d'une bagarre impliquant des premières années ?

Le Serpentard de cinquième année qui nous avait accompagné, ainsi que Lily et Severus dont les regards restaient actuellement fixés sur leurs chaussures, se redressa vivement à l'entente de son nom.

-Ce n'est pas moi Mr le directeur, c'est eux qui me sont tombés dessus, dit il en pointant James du doigt de façon accusatrice.

-N'importe quoi! C'est lui qui…

-Assez vous deux, interrompit Dumbledore sans même hausser la voix.

Ils refermèrent leurs bouches, agacés et légèrement effrayés.

-Jarvis, je vous pensais plus responsable sans compter que vous savez pertinemment bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une lutte inégale. Vous irez en retenue la semaine prochaine chez le professeur Funnel.

Jarvis pâli.

-Quand à vous quatre, continua t-il en se tournant vers nous. Je croyais vous avoir demander de faire profile bas.

On baissa nos regards, honteux.

-Vous irez avec Hagrid en retenue pour les trois prochains jours en plus des points que votre directrice a déjà retirés et je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Même chose pour vous, miss Evans et Mr Rogue.

Quand on sortit, Lily nous bouscula en nous jetant un regard noir. Et moi qui espérait commencer une nouvelle amitié.

-Comme si c'était de notre faute, râle James.

-C'est de notre faute, je soupire. Pourquoi tu t'es lancé sur Rogue, Sirius ? Il finiront bien par aller le chercher leurs indice !

-Pas si on le trouve avant eux, il me répond en se mettant à courir.

On le suivit, las. Nous arrivons seuls sur les lieux. Il est probable que Lily et Severus ruminent encore leur retenue. Nous, en vieux briscards de la punition savons nous remettre sur pieds plus vite.

- _On croirait que tout est jaune mais non_.

Un voyage vers le sablier des Poufsouffles plus tard.

 _C'est ici que se rejoignent les deux parties de ma chasse aux trésors. Il vous faut réunir les indices concernant tous les sabliers. J'espère que cette réunion sera pour vous, chers amis chercheurs, l'occasion de forger de nouveaux liens d'amitié car vous devrez à présent coopérer..._

Tss. Parlons plutôt d'un début de combat à mort, je me dis en pensant une nouvelle fois à nos adversaires.

 _Superposez les quatre parchemins et enduisez les de sève de baobab gelé. Le lieu de votre nouvel objet vous sera indiqué ainsi que la suite de l'aventure !_

 _A.W._

-Et voilà, graisseux et folle dingue sont hors course.

disappeardisappeardisappeardisappeardisappeardisappeardisappear

disappeardisappeardisappeardisappeardisappeardisappeardisappear

Merci a messieurs chou et chou pour avoir rendu ses couleurs à petite salade. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas beaucoup augmenté sa productivité :(

Je vais essayer de trouver un meilleur rythme de publication.

Voici petite caisse rouge. Petite caisse rouge s'est récemment cassé la gueule et tout son contenu s'est déversé sur le sol. Depuis son lit d'hôpital, elle lance une demande de financement participatif pour pouvoir réparer les objets qui autrefois faisait partit intégrante de sa vie et qui gisent maintenant en mille morceaux sur le parquet. Ainsi elle pourra redevenir entière. Il vous suffit pour cela de payer en review.


	7. Chapter 7

-Résumons. On a le parchemin des Serpentards, des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles, compte Peter sur ses doigts. Manque celui des Gryffondors…

-Laissé seul, tremblant dans le froid des cachots, baignant dans de la graisse de serpent et reposant dans les mains griffues de nos pires ennemis, le lipide et la...

Sirius frappa James sur la tête.

-On va se calmer deux secondes…

-Et puis si ça se trouve il est avec Evans, nuance Peter.

-Bien, dis James, qui est volontaire pour aller fouiller chez les filles ?

Je regardais le plafond, Peter ses pieds et Sirius se mit à siffler en contemplant ses ongles.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Le choixpeau s'est bien gouré, j'aurais dû être le seul gryffondor cette année.

James s'éloigne d'un pas fâché. On se regarde, coupables.

-On peut au moins faire le guet non? Je suggère.

-Faisons ça.

On se posa sur un canapé au fond de la salle commune, non loin des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

-Mary, Cathy et Max sont près du feu, Isobel est avec sa sœur vers l'entrée, liste Sirius.

-Isobel a une sœur ? Je m'étonne. Comment tu sais que c'est elle ?

-Je les ai entendu parler une fois à la bibliothèque. Elles racontaient leurs vies. Et que ma sœur elle est comme ça, et que les cours sont formidables, et que ce chaton rose est mignon...

-Je pense que tu as des préjugés sur les filles...Attends, tu es allé à la bibliothèque ?

-La voie est libre ? s'élève la voix de James derrière nous.

Je me retourne. Il attend en tapant du pied impatiemment, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main par précaution.

-mmh oui oui.

Il disparaît sous la cape.

-Euh, dit Peter quelques secondes après en se grattant la tête. Mary, Cathy, Max et Isobel. Il manque quelqu'un…

-Lily. On a oublié Lily, dis-je alerté. Mince.

Au même moment, on voit les escaliers se déformer pour se transformer en toboggan de pierre suivit d'un gros PAF et du corps de James Potter étalé lamentablement par terre, encore à moitié invisible sous la cape. Sirius la prit en vitesse pour la cacher alors que quelques curieux attirés par le bruit venait dans notre direction.

Lily Evans arriva peu de temps après en glissant gracieusement.

-Alors Potter. On cherche à mourir ?

-Gné, dit James d'un air menaçant et sans chercher à se relever.

-Avec un telle répartie, tu pourrais peut être atteindre un troll mal luné mais en attendant...

Elle écarte James du pied.

-Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Et elle partit s'installer avec ses amies, sa crinière rousse se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

-grr, fit James.

-Elle a raison, tu manques de répartie, je lui dit en l'aidant à se relever.

-La voie est libre hein ? Il me répond avec un regard noir.

-Hum…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel avec les escaliers ?

-J'avais oublié...je lui fait un sourire d'excuse. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est un mécanisme pour protéger les filles des garçons.

-J'ose espérer qu'il y a un mécanisme pour protéger les garçons des filles !

-En attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Peter.

-On attend et on observe.

Il sortit un livre pour faire mine de travailler, le laissant tomber lourdement sur une table et s'assit, les yeux fixés sur le groupe des filles. Je tire Sirius par la manche.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bibliothèque ? On peut y retourner ?

-Ha oui, la biblio m'a regardé bizarrement quand je suis passé mais elle n'a rien dit.

-Génial !

Je prends mon sac et le balance par dessus mon épaule.

-Hey ! Où tu vas ? s'indigne James.

-A la bibliothèque.

-On a besoin de toi ici !

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé un truc pour Rusard.

-Ok. Cours, Vole !

Ce que je fis. J'arrive à la bibliothèque avec un tel enthousiasme que quand Mme Pince me voit, j'ai peur qu'elle me jette dehors pour excès de bonne humeur.

Je prends une table près d'une fenêtre avec vue sur le parc. Au loin, Hagrid taille des arbres. Je suis presque pressé de voir à quoi va ressembler notre retenue de ce soir avec lui. Je ramène mon regard sur la table.

J'ai menti à James quand j'ai dit que j'avais une idée en tête pour Rusard, j'étais juste en manque d'un environnement calme et poussiéreux, mais autant en profiter pour faire quelques recherches. Je pars à la pêche aux ouvrages et en ramènent quelques uns qui concernent de la magie basique et astucieuse. En gros, de la magie qui nous permettent de faire quelque chose à notre portée et d'originale.

J'ouvre « vingt petits sorts bien pratique » et plonge mon visage dedans, reniflant à pleins poumons son odeur de vieux grimoires et pousse un soupir de contentement.

-Je t'aimes le livre…

lostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlostlost

Je reviens au dortoir les bras chargés de bouquins.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Aussitôt mes compagnons se rassemble autour de moi.

-Une potion de pistage, j'annonce fièrement en ouvrant le livre à la bonne page.

-Qui est-ce que tu veux pister ?

-Tout le monde.

Ils me regardent sans comprendre.

-Qu'est -ce qui est le pire cauchemar du concierge ?

-Peeves ?

-Avoir son chat collé à l'étagère ?

-Faire son boulot ?

-Nettoyer, j'explique. Il déteste nettoyer. Les pisteurs utilise la potion comme ça : il la déverse sur le sol à un point de grande fréquentation de la proie. S'il veulent commencer la poursuite, il suffit d'une formule pour faire passer la substance de traçage de transparente à verte fluo.

-Donc, dit James lentement. On place la potion dans un endroit de passage des élèves qui la répartiront partout dans le château pour que Rusard pète un câble.

-Et il sera impossible de prouver qu'on n'y est pour quelque chose puisque le déclenchement est à retardement et à distance. Excellent! s'exclame Sirius.

-Il y a quand même un inconvénient, je précise. Les ingrédients.

James attrape le livre et fait la liste du nécessaire.

-Un passage chez le vieux Slug s'impose. On en profitera pour chercher de la sève de Baobab gelé.

-Est-ce que ça part facilement au nettoyage ? Me demande Peter qui n'avait pas encore digéré ses nombreuses retenues passées avec le concierge.

-Non, c'est fait pour résister aux intempéries. Il va galérer.

-YEAH !

ononononononononononononononononononononononon

Malheureusement, je ne vois pas à quel moment on aura l'occasion de planifier un voyage dans les cachots tant dans les prochains jours,nous serons pris soit par les retenues, soit par les cours.

Le soir même commençait la retenue avec Hagrid. On arriva cinq minutes en retard et Severus et le garde chasse nous attendais impatiemment. Lily, de façon surprenante, n'était toujours pas arrivée.

-En voilà quatre. manque une, dit Hagrid, son arbalète à la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily arriva pantelante.

-Désolé...le professeur Slughorn...voulait me parler.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Voilà le programme. Un imbécile à introduit un drôle de truc dans la forêt qui bousille toute la partie nord ouest. Déjà retrouvé plusieurs korrigans morts et des arbres ont été déracinés. J'ai ici, il nous désigna son arbalète, de quoi nous défendre en cas d'urgence mais le mieux serait de réussir à l'endormir. On va donc essayer dans un premier temps de trouver sa tanière.

Rogue leva le doigt.

-Et en quoi on sert à quelque chose nous, là-dedans ?

-On va se répartir en trois groupes pour être plus rapide. Black, je ne te fais pas confiance alors tu vient avec moi.

Sirius lui sourit.

-Je vous comprends je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus.

-Potter avec Pettigrow et Crocmou.

Le chien qui accompagnait Hagrid alla poser sa tête baveuse dans la main de James.

-Les autres, je vous fais confiance pour bien vous comporter. On y va. Vous savez allumer vos baguettes ?

On fit la route ensemble jusqu'à une clairière que l'on établit comme notre point de rassemblement puis on se sépara comme prévu.

Lily et Rogue restaient soigneusement quelques mètres derrière moi en discutant à voix basse, pensant m'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation. Dommage pour eux, j'ai dix sur dix à chaque oreille.

-Tu l'as récupéré ?

-J'ai fait mieux, chuchota Lily excitée, j'ai aussi les leurs !

-Ils ne pourront pas aller plus loin, dit Severus en se frottant les mains.

-Et en plus regarde, on en avait besoin...

Nooooooon. Ces suppôts de Satan ont récupérés nos indices. Je repense dégoutté à la remarque de James comme quoi on devrait aussi protéger les garçons des filles. Apparemment les fondateurs n'ont pas pensé à ça puisqu'elle a pu rentrer librement dans notre dortoir, elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle est arrivée en retard tout à l'heure.

Soudain, des étincelles rouges apparurent dans le ciel, et on retourna à la clairière en courant.

-POTTER !

Bof ce n'est que James faisant du James. Je ralentis ma course.

-Tu trouves ça malin de provoquer un centaure à la course ?

Le garde chasse prit James avec lui et envoya Sirius avec Peter. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes avant que l'on ne revoit des étincelles rouges briller dans le ciel.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, BLACK !

On changea comme ça les équipes cinq fois, Hagrid craignant visiblement de laisser un groupe de deux dans la nature livré à lui même. Mais en faisant cela, il se confrontait alors au dilemme d'avoir un Black ou un Potter hors de contrôle. Résultat, il estimât qu'avec le bordel qu'on avait fait, on avait probablement mis la créature aux aguets et il reporta l'expédition à demain en espérant que cela se passerait mieux. Il appuya d'une façon si menaçante sur le mot « mieux » que je doute que James et Sirius commettent l'affront de recommencer leur petit numéro demain.

Une fois retrouvé la chaleur du dortoir, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Les gars...J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…J'ai entendu une conversation entre Evans et Rogue, ils ont volés nos indices.

James blanchit et se précipita sur sa table de chevet qu'il retourna désespéramment. Il prit une grande respiration, le rouge montant aux joues.

-NON MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE…

-voleurs ? Proposa Sirius.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Ha mais attention, ils rêvent si ils pensent que ça va se passer comme ça ! On va les récupérer nos indices même s'il faut en mourir.

Il empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité et claqua la porte du dortoir.

-Vous pensez qu'il va faire quoi ? Demande Peter.

Je croisais les yeux de Sirius et on haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, James réapparut un balai à la main.

-Où t'es aller chercher ça ?

-Dortoir des sixièmes années. C'est où crèche Ayling, le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch.

-Tu vas aller en balai chez les filles ? Et sans te faire voir ?

-J'ai besoin d'une diversion pour les faire sortir. Sirius ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

On suivit Sirius dans la salle commune pendant que James se préparait. Il nous souffla son plan et monta sur une table. De nombreux regards commençaient déjà à se tourner vers nous. Mon dieu dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Je fis le vide dans ma tête et rentra dans mon rôle.

-Ladies and gentlemen, dans quelques instants le grand Sirius Black, héritier d'une de nos plus nobles familles, va devant vos yeux ébahis, vous présenter son nouveau spectacle de strip-tease. Alors prévenez tout vos amis, début dans ciiiiinq minutes !

Je repris mon souffle et jetais un regard à nos préfets. Passifs et incompétents comme d'habitude. Parfait.

-Max est partie prévenir les filles, me souffla Peter dans l'oreille.

Je souris de satisfaction et repris mon speech.

-Après un entraînement aux U.S.A. avec les plus grands maîtres, notre artiste s'est produit sur les plus grandes scènes européennes, ne recevant que bouquets de fleurs et éloges sincères sur son passage.

Sirius agrémentait mon discours de petites danses du ventre et de rapides séances de flexions-extensions.

-Mais aujourd'hui, il fera son show GRA-TUI-TE-MENT. Vous entendez ? Cela ne vous coûtera rien.

Je vis avec bonheur une Lily curieuse débarquer dans la pièce. Reste à croiser les doigts.

-Et c'est parti ! Musique Peter !

-La Lalalalalala Lalalalalala….

Sirius commença à danser en relevant sa robe et en lançant des clins d'œil malicieux à son audience. J'entendis la voix plein de doute d'un septième année derrière moi murmurer à son voisin.

-Ça ne serait pas notre responsabilité d'arrêter ça ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin de onze ans, il risque de se souvenir de cette humiliation toute sa vie.

-Nan, t'inquiètes, on l'arrêtera avant la fin.

En effet, après quelques minutes de son petit spectacle, un Sirius en caleçon se fit ramener à terre par le préfet en chef qui avait enfin décidé à se bouger et un point fut enlevé à Gryffondor. Avec des figures d'autorité pareille au dessus de nos têtes, on peut bien trembler.

On rentra fissa dans notre dortoir, espérant de tous nos cœur que James nous y attendais mais on fut alarmés de ne trouver personne. Une feuille était néanmoins déposée sur son lit.

 _Opération réussie, indices en lieu sûr (les quatre !). J'ai eu un petit problème en route et je dois descendre vite fais à l'infirmerie mais rien de grave. À plus tard._

youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyou

Tellement merci pour la colle forte ! Petite caisse rouge a pu retrouvé son étagère et son contenu et respire maintenant le bonheur. J'arrête un peu avec mes histoires de chantage affectif et passe à la review participative. Répondez à ces questions : Qu'est il arrivé à James ? Nos héros vont-ils réussir à passer une semaine sans se prendre de retenues ? A votre avis Sirius serait-il aller jusqu'au bout de son strip-tease ?

Les non revieweurs seront maudits jusqu'à la dixième génération.

(Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés, c'est juste que je tire énormément de satisfaction à menacer les gens)


	8. Chapter 8

-…

-…

-…

-Dites quelque chose pitié !

-La lune brille ce soir, il va sûrement faire beau demain.

-J'ai retrouvé ta chaussette sous mon tee-shirt ce matin, je vais enfin pouvoir te la rendre.

-J'ai faim.

-Sur mon état crétins ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…

-Si

-C'est horrible.

-Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que devenir rose et vomir des arcs en ciel est toujours une longue étape à passer dans la vie.

-Merde, souffla James.

Alerté de ne pas l'avoir vu revenir dans le dortoir, Sirius, Peter et moi avons foncés à l'infirmerie, bravant le couvre-feu et le risque de se faire choper. J'avoue que ça valait le coup.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Je demande.

James poussa un soupire.

-J'ai trouvé les indices cachés dans un petit coffret sous son lit. Hum...Apparemment le coffret était piégé et je me suis pris un jet de liquide dans la face. Vous savez comme la folle et le taré sont déjà des putains de génies en potions….

Il fut pris d'une soudaine nausée et se mis à vomir une flaque multicolore. Il nous fallut tout notre self-control pour ne pas hurler de rire.

-Eurg...Enfin bon pour être honnête, continue t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour protéger les indices ou son journal intime.

Il sortit un petit livre de sous sa couverture. Oh non ! Lily va nous massacrer maintenant. Un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle à côté. James nous balança sa cape que nous passons au-dessus de nos têtes immédiatement.

-Mr Potter, à qui parliez vous ? Si vous ne dormez pas immédiatement je vais devoir vous assommer !

-Pardon madame.

-Dépêchez vous !

Nous décidâmes de quitter l'infirmerie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Le regard qu'elle nous lance me fait frémir…

Je regardais Lily Evans quelques rangs devant nous casser sa plume en deux après avoir fait passer toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour nous dans ses yeux.

-Elle n'avait qu'a pas...eurk…

James ouvrit la bouche et un bel arc en ciel en sorti, finissant sa course au niveau du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Très artistique Mr Potter.

La classe éclata de rire et James attendit patiemment que tout le monde revienne à son parchemin avant de continuer, subissant au passage le sourire narquois de Lily.

-Elle n'avait qu'a pas voler nos indices.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est nous qui avions commencé par intercepter le leur et nous aurions fait exactement la même chose dans leur position. En fait, nous avons fait la même chose.

-Si tu lui rendais son journal intime, ça aiderait peut-être…

-Tu rigoles ? C'est une mine d'information ce truc !

-T'as déjà commencé à le lire ? Comment c'est ?

Il rougit et détourna les yeux. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Il y a des choses intéressantes…

Peter le chatouilla avec sa plume depuis la table de derrière pour attirer son attention.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va faire notre expédition dans les cachots ? On ne va pas protéger ces 4 bouts de papier toute notre vie quand même ? Cette histoire commence à me rendre parano !

-Allons-y ce soir, nous souffla Sirius.

-Ce soir, on a retenue ! Je proteste.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Ça va pas durer des heures, on a qu'à prendre la cape dans la forêt et on ira directement en revenant.

-Ça durera des heures si vous continuez à jouer les imbéciles avec Hagrid…

-On le fera pas, promis. On sera bien élevés.

J'eus un petit rire sceptique.

-Non vraim…

-Mr Black qu'en pensez vous ?

Sirius releva la tête pour faire face au regard inquisiteur de son professeur de métamorphose.

-Hé bien professeur, si je peux me permettre, je pense vraiment que le tartan vous va mieux mais vous êtes charmante quoi qu'il arrive.

La classe retint son souffle, zyeutant attentivement la réaction de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Vous m'en voyez charmée Mr Black. Et bien que je ne vois aucun rapport avec notre actuelle leçon sur la transformation de la matière, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller vous même quémander des conseils stylistiques auprès de Mr Rusard, disons mercredi prochain vers 20 heure ?

-J'en serais ravi, professeur.

Et le cours reprit comme si de rien n'était. Étrange variation du dialogue de la mise en retenue. James sortit de son sac un petit carnet noir que je reconnus être le journal intime de Lily et commença a le lire en le cachant légèrement sous notre table. Je jetais un coup d'œil curieux mais aussi affreusement honteux.

-Elle a commencé quand elle avait 8 ans, il me dit presque attendrit. Quand tu lis ce qu'elle écrit, tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est pas aussi sans cœur qu'elle en à l'air.

Sirius ricana derrière lui.

-Attends un peu d'arriver aux passages où elle parle de toi.

-Hé ! Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime bien en fait.

Je préfère ne pas lui dire que Lily a insinuée devant moi qu'il n'avait pas d'âme, ce genre de choses peut blesser. Et puis ça m'amuse de voir James devenir un truc tout mou tout guimauve juste en lisant la vie d'une gamine de huit ans.

Sirius eut un nouveau rire moqueur et James lui fit un doigt.

-Mr Black, vos amis ont-ils aussi besoin d'écouter les conseils stylistiques de Mr Rusard ?

On commença à écouter le cours plus passionnément.

dragdragdragdragdragdragdragdragdragdrag

-Mr Hagrid, vous me semblez bien chargé. Voulez vous qu'on vous aide ?

Le garde chasse baissa des yeux étonnés en direction des figures de James et Sirius.

-Hum oui...pourquoi pas ? dit-il en se défaisant d'une partie de son équipement et en les passant aux deux jeunes garçons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à la clairière. Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bien. J'ai réfléchit pendant la nuit et je pense qu'on va en rester à deux équipes au lieu de trois…

James leva la main.

-Mr Hagrid ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre avec Peter et j'irais avec Sirius…

Hagrid le regarda comme si il était soudain devenu fou.

-Faudrait voir à ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile les enfants…

James se mit à genou.

-Juste...essayez s'il vous plaît. On ne vous décevra pas, c'est promis.

Hagrid grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe mais ne quitta pas James des yeux. Après quelques secondes, il prit un air résigné.

-D'accord, on essaie comme ça. Mais si jamais je vois que…

-Merci. Merci Mr Hagrid, vous ne regretterez pas. Sirius et moi formons une équipe très efficace.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à peine une demi-heure après nous nous retrouvions cachés derrière des buissons à tendre un piège à notre créature inconnue après que James et Sirius aient dénichés son habitât va savoir comment. C'est en effet ce que j'appelle être efficace.

-Il me faut un volontaire pour aller déverser ça à l'entrée, dit le géant en nous montrons une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanc. C'est volatile. L'odeur attire l'animal et l'endort. Reste à espérer qu'il s'agisse bien de ce que l'on cherche.

Sirius se proposa, un air d'intense concentration sur son visage. Je ne reconnaîs pas mes amis ce soir. Il glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de la mini grotte que l'animal utilise probablement comme tanière avec une discrétion que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné de sa part et déversa la potion sur les petits ossements qui jonchaient le sol puis revint vers nous.

Après quelques minutes, on entendit un bruit de craquement et une tête surgir dehors, fixant hypnotiquement les os sur lesquels la potion avait été déversée suivit par un gros BOUF nous indiquant que l'animal s'était endormi.

Hagrid nous fit signe de rester en arrière pendant qu'il s'avançait prudemment, son arbalète à la main. A mes côtés, je sentais le corps de Severus se tendre, comme prêt à s'enfuir au premier son douteux.

-C'est bon vous pouvez sortir venir voir.

On s'approcha de la bête. Elle ressemble à un mix de lézard et de rhinocéros. La corne qui siège en plein milieu de son visage est cassée. Elle semble avoir quelques blessures sur les flancs mais avec une peau aussi épaisse, leurs profondeurs est dure à voir. Ce n'est pas une créature que j'ai déjà croisé lors de mes expéditions avec mon père mais j'ai un vague souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu dans un de mes livres.

-Elle me dit quelque chose...Je me souviens pas le nom mais je crois que ça vient d'Afrique. Et il me semble qu'elles vivent beaucoup dans l'eau, pas en plein milieu de la forêt.

Hagrid prit un air pensif.

-Elle semble mal en point. Elle a du être désespérée aussi loin de son environnement. On la ramène à ma cabane et j'irai chercher le directeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer.

Il partit chercher le traîneau qu'il avait trimballé jusqu'à la clairière et sorti son parapluie pour faire léviter la bête. Il lança un sort pour consolider l'appareil et attacha le lézarorhinocéros fermement.

myselfmyselfmyselfmyselfmyselfmyselfmyself

-Qui peut bien avoir relâché ce truc dans la forêt à votre avis ? demande Sirius sur le chemin du retour.

-Un chipekwe d'après Dumbledore, je précise.

James haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux. Il n'y a que toi pour retenir un nom pareil de toute façon. Quelqu'un à sûrement du vouloir s'en débarrasser et l'a relâché n'importe où dans la nature .

-Vu l'état de la corne et le fait que le chipekwe est originaire d'Afrique australe, je penche pour un trafic. La corne doit avoir des propriétés spéciales.

-C'est triste.

On attendit que Rogue et Lily qui avaient pris beaucoup d'avance, partent chacun de leur côté et on enfila la cape en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Nous arrivions devant la porte de la réserve d'ingrédients, un endroit que seul le maître des potions de l'école a le pouvoir d'en autoriser l'accès. Sirius commença à tendre sa main vers la poignée.

-Attends, je lui dis. Il doit y avoir des sorts de protection là dessus, c'est dangereux !

Sirius retira sa main.

-Quoi ? Mais comment on va faire si on connaît pas les contre-sorts ?

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. On n'avait honnêtement pas pensés à ça.

-Qui va là ?

On sursaute et on recule instinctivement vers le mur. La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit et une lanterne apparut suivit de la tête de Mr Fork, le prof de DCFM, le bras gauche chargé d'une caisse contenant des fioles. Il posa doucement la caisse sur un établi à côté de lui et sorti sa baguette un peu tremblant.

-Si c'est toi Horace, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais du te demander ton autorisation mais…

Mince j'ai envie d'éternuer. Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ces cas là qu'on a envie d'éternuer, merde ! Les trois autres me regardent affolés. J'éternue.

-Atchoumiiiiiaaaaou.

C'était James essayant de réparer les dégâts en miaulant. C'était pathétique. Fork sembla encore plus nerveux après avoir entendu ce bruit étrange, il sursauta et décida de replacer la caisse sous son bras et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Et c'est ce gars qui veut nous apprendre comment nous défendre contre les forces du mal ? James haussa un sourcil.

-La réserve est ouverte du coup, dit Peter.

On entre. La pièce est énorme. On laisse un Peter tremblant dans le couloir pour faire le guet et on se met à chercher ce qu'il nous faut. Il nous fallut presque une heure pour dénicher tous les ingrédients pour la potion de traçage et on finit par rentrer dans nos dortoirs, sans avoir trouvé de sève de baobab gelé.

intointointointointointointointointointointo

Je cherchais une nouvelle fois dans la foule le mec aux rumeurs. Hier en rentrant dans la tour de Gryffondor, notre dortoir avait été de nouveau retourné pas Lily et bien que les indices soient saufs avec nous, nous avions décidés qu'il ne fallait pas tarder à en finir avec cette situation.

Je le trouvais à la table de serdaigles, un peu à l'écart de ses condisciples.

-Hey ! Je peux te parler ?

Il releva la tête vers moi.

-Encore ? Besoin d'un autre fantôme ? Me sourit-il.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si il y a quelqu'un dans l'école qui pourrait me procurer de la sève de baobab gelé.

Il sortit son carnet aux rumeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

J'hésite, ça ne plaît pas de balancer mais nous sommes dans une situation désespérée.

-On a croisé Fork hier en train de forcer la réserve de Slughorn.

Son visage s'illumina, comme si c'était Noël avant l'heure.

-Petit, tu es une mine d'informations précieuses. Mon enquête sur Fork vas pouvoir avancer maintenant. Est-ce que t'as vu ce qu'il a pris ?

-Une caisse remplie de fioles, je réponds légèrement inquiet d'avoir créer un monstre.

Il écrivit frénétiquement dans son carnet.

-Pour la sève…

-Je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je connais un gars qui connais un gars dont la cousine est à Poufsouffle...bref, tu sais comment sont les poufsouffles…

Non. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment sont les poufsouffles et ça se lit à mon air ahuri.

-Ils trempent tous plus ou moins dans le trafic de substances végétales, m'explique t-il comme si c'était évident. La fille dont je te parle, elle fournit beaucoup de gens au château mais prépare toi à devoir sortir un peu d'argent de ta poche. Je te recontacte ce soir.

Je me demande si c'était déjà comme ça du temps de mon père.

thethethethethethethethethethethethethethethethe

Le soir même, Sirius et James étaient délestés de quelques galions et nous étions enfin heureux possesseurs de sève de baobab gelé. Nous superposons nos parchemins et y étalons la substance.

L'ensemble se mit à geler et un message se grava dans la glace.

 _Félicitation. L'objet m'a été confisqué, vous pourrez le trouver dans le bureau du concierge dans le tiroir étiqueté A.W._

 _Il vous faut être au moins quatre pour la prochaine épreuve. Placez vous devant l'entrée des salles communes de chaque maison et dites simultanément « Je suis un amoureux des moldus et j'en suis fier »._

 _Bon courage !_

On se regarda épuisés.

-Qui se propose d'être celui qui ira chez les serpentards ?

towntowntowntowntowntowntowntowntown

towntowntowntowntowntowntowntowntown

Arf ! J'en connais qui sont maudits sur 10 générations ici. Je continue sur le principe inefficace de la review participative avec cette question : pensez vous que l'auteur à la moindre idée de comment l'histoire va se terminer et vous sentez vous en confiance pour la suite ? Ou sinon vous pouvez aussi ignorer cette question et me raconter vos vacances, je m'ennuie et il fait moche dehors.

See you soon lecteur.


	9. Chapter 9

Nous décidons de confier nos indices sur les sabliers à Hanky en lui faisant promettre de ne les montrer à personne autre que nous quatre. Il était hors de question que Lily ou Rogue reviennent dans la course. Malheureusement, les concernés ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et après un nouvel assaut de notre dortoir (James et Sirius avaient volontairement laisser traîner leurs caleçons par terre en guise d'accueil et enroulaient une chaussette sale autour de la poignée à chaque fois qu'ils partaient), ils changèrent de tactique.

Par conséquence depuis deux semaines, Lipidélily comme les a aimablement surnommé James, nous collent aux basques presque H24.

-Pourquoi on fait pas ça la nuit déjà? s'impatienta Sirius en montrant les dents à nos deux pots de colles, fidèles à leur poste dix mètres derrière nous.

-Parce que nous n'avons pas quatre capes, je lui réponds patiemment. Nous serions trop à découvert. Et puis on n'a même pas encore cherché précisément les entrées des différentes salles communes, et ça faut le faire de jour en suivant des élèves.

-On n'a pas non plus été chercher notre objet chez Rusard. Ça on peut le faire la nuit.

-Je vous propose de faire un tableau avec deux colonnes nuit/jour et inscrit dessus tout notre programme. De temps en temps, on pourra caser un petit créneau de 2 heures avec marqué « sommeil » et peut-être une heure tout les 32 du mois pour « révision », je dis sarcastiquement.

-Je suis bien d'accord pour la partie révision, une heure tout les 32 du mois semble un bon rythme, dit James.

Je lui lançais un regard blasé. James s'adoucit.

-Et si on attendait après Halloween avant de s'en occuper ?

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Halloween à Poudlard c'est quelque chose. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère soucieuse de me transmettre des traditions moldues m'avait emmené taper aux portes des maisons pour réclamer des friandises. C'était surtout sympa de voir la manière dont les moldus perçoivent le monde de la magie. Des fantômes en forme de drap, des sorcières à la peau verte. Je trouvais ça touchant, comme si leurs inconscients savaient que nous étions réels mais si lointains qu'ils ne leur restaient plus que des formes vagues de la vérité. Certains sorciers trouvent ça offensant mais comme ce sont probablement les mêmes qui représentent les moldus comme des sous hommes, ce qu'ils pensent on s'en fout..

Chez les sorciers, on laisse aussi une bonne place aux fantômes et aux citrouilles mais surtout à la magie naturelle, celle qui flotte autour de nous et qui est intimement liée à la vie.

Du moins c'est ce que nous sort Dumbledore à son discours d'introduction lors du festin. La salle est transformée en citrouille géante, des chandelles sont dispersées un peu partout et l'ambiance est sombre et mystique. Ça sent la terre, la pluie et le potiron. Nous profitons de la soirée avec le sentiment de satisfaction que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a fini un travail bien fait. Autrement dit, nous profitons de l'ambiance après avoir enfin déversé ni vu ni connu la potion de traçage plus tôt dans la journée à l'entrée de la grande salle et nous applaudissons maintenant avec ferveur le spectacle de danse synchronisée que nous offrent les fantômes.

-Bravo Nick ! Beau roulé de tête !

Les joues du fantôme se grisèrent, ce qui devait être sa façon de rougir. Les plats surgissaient enfin quand un éclair brun traversa la salle et toucha Sirius.

-Ça va ? Je m'inquiète alors que James tourne furieusement la tête dans tous les sens pour identifier l'origine du sort et que McGonagall en fait de même.

-Oui, me répond Sirius déconcerté. En fait je ne sens aucune différence.

Peter à ses côtés le regardait les yeux écarquillés et semblait bloquer sa respiration. Était-ce lui qui avait été touché ? Il commençait à devenir rouge.

-Respire Peter ! Je lui dit calmement.

Peter prit soudainement une grande respiration et lâcha un :

-Tu pues, en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-Hein ? Je vais te…

Et c'est là que pour la première fois, l'odeur de Sirius me frappa en plein nez. Je réagis basiquement comme Peter, en bloquant ma respiration et en enfouissant mon visage sous ma robe. Sirius me regarda choqué.

-Pas toi aussi !

-C'est que c'est la vérité vieux, désolé, dit James qui s'était lui coincé deux endives dans le nez et qui même avec cette précaution, retenait difficilement une grimace. Tu pues. Et quand je dis tu pues c'est que vraiment tu pues.

Les autres élèves de Gryffondor qui commençaient à être touchés par l'odeur se resserraient au maximum pour s'écarter de notre petit groupe. Les serdaigles lévitaient leur table pour se rapprocher de celle des poufsouffles et moi même, si je n'était pas l'ami de Sirius, je partirais à toutes jambes trouver un parterre de fleurs et je n'en bougerais plus.

-Je ne sens rien! s'indigna Sirius. Je pue quoi au juste ?

Je croise les autres du regard. Identifier l'odeur signifie la rerespirer. Peter détourna les yeux et James cala une nouvelle endive dans sa narine droite. Ok j'ai compris. Je sortis mon visage de sous ma robe et pris une grande bouffée d'air.

-Tu pues la merde.

Mince, je deviens vulgaire. Maman pardonne moi.

-Tu pues ça mais en pire. Comme une sorte...de truc pas bon digéré ultime.

-Ça venait de chez les serpentards, je suis sûr que c'est Snivellus, s'énerve James.

Un souvenir remonta à la surface.

-Plutôt Narcissa, comme t'as traité sa famille de ramassis de...machins…

Sirius se tourna vers Narcissa et la fixa. Quelques secondes après il revint vers nous.

-C'est elle. C'est marqué sur son visage.

-Vengeance, s'exclame James.

-Non ça suffit comme ça, dit derrière nous le professeur McGonagall. De plus, vous n'avez pas de preuves. Mr Black, veuillez me suivre.

La salle se remit à respirer quand Sirius et McGonagall disparurent derrière la porte. Dix minutes après, le professeur revint demander de l'aide à Dumbledore.

On en est au dessert quand Sirius revient, des petits sapins accrochés partout sur sa robe mais puant toujours autant.

-Dumbledore dit que ça ne devrait pas trop tarder à partir. En attendant, il m'a mis ça, dit-il en désignant les petits sapins. C'est moldu.

-Ok, dit James qui regrettait d'avoir enlevé ses endives. T'as de la chance qu'on t'aime, tu le sais j'espère ?

-Merci, dit-il touché.

Il prit un brownie.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Le lendemain, tout était revenus à la normal et nous aurions volontiers oubliés cette aventure si seulement les serpentards n'avaient pas passés leur matinée à charrier Sirius. A mi journée, James se tape le front.

-La potion de traçage ! _Venari nunc._

Le sol du couloir se recouvra de traces de pas vertes fluo au plus grand étonnement des élèves présents. Au loin, on entendit la douce mélodie du cri de désespoir du concierge. On sourit machiavéliquement.

-Au moins, ça fait une chose qui s'est bien passée, dit James en plissant des yeux et en se frottant les mains.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ?

Rusard rentra dans la grande salle au moment du déjeuner, un seau d'eau à la main et un balai. C'est bien le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui utilise vraiment un balai pour balayer. Il nous aperçut et fondit sur nous.

-C'est vous hein ? Je sais que c'est vous ! Ah mais vous allez me le payer, vous n'êtes pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Les professeurs Slughorn et Chourave arrivèrent derrière lui en courant.

-Enfin Argus, dit Slughorn diplomatiquement, vous ne savez pas si c'est eux. La potion de traçage est facile à faire mais vous ne pouvez pas accuser sans preuve.

De la fumée serait sorti des oreilles du concierge que je n'en aurais pas été étonné. Il repartit bouillant de rage et en renversant de l'eau partout sur son passage.

On prit des airs de petits garçons effrayés. Le professeur de botanique nous regarda en haussant les sourcils, nous signalant que ça ne trompait personne.

desdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdesdes

D'abord le pied droit. Puis le pied gauche. Attention une marche, mon bon vieux Remus il va falloir appuyer plus fort, allez à trois, un...deux…

-Bon tu t'actives, dit Sirius impatiemment.

-Je fais ce que je veux hein. Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi, tu savoures pas le fait de marcher. Se concentrer sur tous tes muscles qui travaillent, c'est fantastique !

Ok. Là je commence vraiment à dire n'importe quoi mais bon c'est le soir, je suis crevé et demain c'est la pleine lune. À côté de moi, James, Peter et Sirius ferment les yeux pour se concentrer sur leurs mouvements. Tiens ils sont rentrés dans mon délire, sympa !

-Vous ! Surgit la voix de Rusard derrière nous. Démarche non réglementaire, dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Démarche non réglementaire. Si j'ai une retenue sous ce prétexte, je pète un plomb. Je regardais contemplatif le portrait de la grosse dame en haut des escaliers. On y était presque. A quelques secondes près, j'aurais eu un accès direct à mon doux et moelleux lit. Et tout ce que la vie me donne en retour, c'est le pas beau et pas gentil Rusard et six étages à redescendre. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à faire le voyage jusqu'à son bureau tellement ça me demande de la concentration pour ne pas tomber. James et Sirius sont si près de moi que je me demande si ils ne m'ont en réalité pas portés sur les derniers mètres. Le concierge commence à déblatérer. Bla Bla Bla marcher les yeux fermés, quel manquement à la sécurité de vos petits camarades...Bla Bla… devrais vous enfermer dans les donjons et vous pendre par les pieds…Bla...N'importe quoi pour nous coller de toutes façons...

J'ai envie de vomir. Littéralement. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose pour tromper la nausée.

-James...je souffle à l'oreille de mon ami. Casier étiqueté A.W. dans l'armoire du fond, sixième rangée en partant du haut.

-T'es quoi au juste? Un faucon?

Il scruta néanmoins l'endroit indiqué.

-Cible en vue, il me chuchote en retour. Une idée de diversion ?

-J'en ai bien une. Devrait être effective dans quelques instants. Continues d'argumenter.

Au bout d'une minute, je ne me faisais plus confiance pour parler et je commençais à avoir des hauts le cœur.

-Mr Rusard, je crois qu'il faut emmener Remus à l'infirmerie.

-Encore une de vos manigances ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir cette…

Je vomis sur son bureau. Je reçois trois regards compatissants et un autre dégoutté. Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Le concierge me prends brusquement par le bras et me traîne de nouveau dans les couloirs. J'ai la vue et l'ouïe qui se brouillent. Je ne tiens même pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je m'évanouis en chemin.

lunesluneslunesluneslunesluneslunesluneslunes

-Vraiment Mr Lupin , si vous vous sentiez si mal il fallait me voir plus tôt. Se dépenser autant, un jour seulement avant la pleine lune, où aviez vous la tête ? Et ce concierge...Même pas capable de détecter un élève au bord de l'épuisement. Buvez ça.

L'infirmière me tendis une potion rouge vif qui m'arracha la gorge et repartit dans son local.

La nuit, je fus réveillé par trois têtes familières flottant au-dessus de la mienne. J'étouffais un cri de terreur.

-Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! je chuchote furieux.

-Comment tu vas ? Me réponds James en enlevant complètement la cape.

-Bien. Fatigué.

-Tu sort demain ?

-Non...Je vais voir ma mère demain.

Ils me lancèrent des regards incrédules.

-Dans cet état ? Tu peux pas laisser ton père s'en occuper tout seul pour une fois ?

Je remue nerveusement. Mon histoire de mère malade commence déjà à devenir bancale. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir tenir sept ans.

-Non. Il a vraiment besoin de moi. Écoutez les gars, on peut parler d'autre choses ? Je supplie.

Ils prirent un air résigné. Je sais qu'ils se posent des questions.

-Ok. Mais c'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours. Est-ce que tu peux demander à revenir un peu avant ? Qu'on fasse un truc le soir…

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, je dors comme une masse et l'infirmière est déjà furieuse alors ça m'étonnerais qu'elle me laisse partir avant. Mais Sirius me fit ses yeux de chien battu et je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire non.

-Je vais essayer.

Il retrouva instantanément son sourire. James fouilla sa poche et en sortit un stylo quatre couleurs qu'il me tendit.

-Tiens. Après tout ce que t'as fait, tu l'as bien mérité.

Oooooh, le nouvel objet.

-Pas de mot d'explication ?

-Pas trouvé. Mais le casier était rempli à ras bord et on n'a pas eu le courage de chercher.

-On a préféré fouiller dans les affaires de Rusard, explique Peter. Tu savais que c'était un cracmol ?

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'utilise jamais la magie pour nettoyer.

-Il a tout un livre qui explique comment faire les choses à la moldue et il a des photos de …

Je l'écoute d'une oreille tout en jouant avec le stylo. Je clique pour faire apparaître la mine mais le mécanisme coince. Je le dévisse.

-Attention t'es en train de le casser !

Un morceau de papier est coincé dans les ressorts. Je le déplie.

 _Slyto aux quatre couleurs._

 _Vous rendez vous compte de l'ingéniosité de nos amis moldu ? Avec cet objet, non seulement l'encre est intégré mais en plus, on a le choix entre quatre couleurs ! Je l'ai amélioré en rendant l'encre plus facilement rechargeable. Il vous suffit pour cela d'utiliser un sortilège de transfert sur les fartouches. Je l'ai fait tellement souvent qu'avec le temps, les couleurs se sont mises à s'intervertir toutes seules et l'on est jamais vraiment sûr de ce qui va sortir du Slyto. Aussi, si vous le chatouillez, il crache des taches d'encre. Que de petites anomalies qui au final ne feront que rendre vos essais plus colorés!_

A.W. m'excusera, je ne pense pas que je vais utiliser ce stylo pour faire mes devoirs. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur les sortilèges de transfert, je crois que c'est assez dur.

-Remus ?

La voix de James me sortit de mes pensées. Il me lance un regard nerveux.

-Tu nous le dirais si il y avait quelque chose qui n'allais pas ?

Non.

-Oui.

Leurs visages se détendirent. Ils me saluèrent et partirent, me laissant seul avec l'angoisse d'un nouveau mensonge.

Àuneépoqueappeléeletempsdurêve

Àuneépoqueappeléeletempsdurêve

Ugh.

Réponse à lapin, rongeur de mon cœur : Ta vie n'est pas nulle lapin, avec un peu de confiance en toi, tu pourrais même devenir une personne importante dans ton clapier. Merci pour l'objet. J'ai regardé la date d'invention et c'était un peu juste (1969) mais on va dire qu'il est tombé sur une première édition. Éditée avant l'invention en fait, parce que je mets au moins dix ans d'écart entre A.W. et les maraudeurs. (Invention du petit sapin sent bon, pour ceux que ça intéressent, en 1951)

Je ne peux pas dire pour l'A7, avec ma manie d'éviter les péages, j'ai tendance à ne visiter que des routes où des sangliers doublent des moissonneuses batteuses.

Comment ça ma vie n'est pas passionnante ?

Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

-Hors de question Mr Lupin ! Vous avez déjà beaucoup trop forcé avant la pleine lune, il faut prendre le temps de se reposer maintenant !

J'aurais essayé, je me dis avec amertume en me recouchant et alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait.

Il était déjà presque vingt heure et c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Vrai j'avais encore mal et je plongerais bien dans un profond sommeil pendant mille ans, ça n'en reste pas plus difficile de louper l'anniversaire d'un des seuls amis que je ne me suis jamais fait. De toute façon j'ai pas de cadeau.

Je me retourne dans mon lit frustré et je fais une grimace quand, comme un imbécile, je mets tout le poids de mon corps sur mon bras gauche. Que feraient les autres dans ma situation ? James protesterait avec véhémence puis s'enfuirait, Sirius ferais oui de la tête et partirait tranquillement comme si il ne venait pas juste de promettre le contraire, Peter tremblerais mais s'échapperait quand même parce qu'il a plus peur de James et de Sirius que de l'infirmière. Je pris mon sac posé à côté de mon lit pour en sortir le stylo quatre couleurs et un petit bout de parchemin. L'encre qui sort du stylo est parfois rouge, parfois verte.

 _Mme Pomfresh_

 _Veuillez m'excuser, je dois rentrer d'urgence au dortoir._

 _Encore mille fois pardon._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Remus Lupin_

Voilà. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je m'excuse beaucoup mais c'est parce que je suis vraiment désolé. Je dépose doucement le message sur mon lit et sort discrètement de l'infirmerie avec mes affaires.

SmilingSmilingSmilingSmilingSmilingSmilingSmiling

-Remus ! T'as l'air…

-Agonisant ?

-Mort ?

Sympa.

-En pleine forme ! je coupe court à la conversation.

Les autres me sourirent et me tendirent une patacitrouille. James sortit des bouteilles de bièraubeurre de sous son lit.

-Marché noir, m'explique t-il pour répondre à mon air interrogateur. Des quatrième année en vendaient sous le manteau après le week end à pré-au-lard.

-C'est pas alcoolisé ?

-Meuh nooonnn…C'est bon et ça réchauffe.

J'acceptais la bouteille tendue et mordis dans ma patacitrouille. James sortit son jeu de cartes et on passa une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer à la bataille explosive. Au bout d'un moment, je me lassais et entrepris d'aller décorer la porte du dortoir à l'aide de mon nouveau stylo jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que je venais de sombrer dans le vandalisme. Pas alcoolisé qu'il a dit !

On commençait une bataille de nourriture quand un hiboux vint taper à la fenêtre. Sirius se leva et arracha un paquet des serres de l'oiseau.

-Ça vient de ma famille, dit-il un peu vaseux.

Il continua de fixer le paquet sans l'ouvrir. On fit silence le temps qu'il se décide. Au bout de cinq minutes, il toucha avec précaution l'emballage du bout de sa baguette.

-Ça à l'air sauf…

Il prit le paquet dans ses mains et arracha le papier. On découvrit une boîte noire allongée, ornée de fils d'or et de petits symboles runiques. Elle est magnifique.

-Belle boîte, je constate en faisant cracher une tâche d'encre turquoise à mon stylo, mais c'est un peu étrange comme cadeau je trouve.

Sirius et James me lancèrent un regard bizarre.

-C'est parce que le cadeau est dedans !

-Ah…

Sirius sortit un objet long en argent et incrusté de petites pierres précieuses. Je suis presque sûr que ce truc coûte plus cher qu'une maison.

-C'est un étui de baguette, dit Sirius en balançant l'objet à l'autre bout de la salle, un classique pour tous les petits sangs purs...Tss, ils ont probablement pris le plus cher en plus...J'ai la nette impression que mes parents essaient de m'acheter.

Il prit la boîte et me la tendit.

-Tiens, tu peux la prendre.

-Quoi ? Mais euh...non, c'est à toi.

-C'est juste une boîte !

Il la place de force dans mes mains et je me résigne à aller la caser dans ma malle.

-J'ai une idée, continua Sirius les yeux dans le vague. Je vais vendre leur cadeau et ça servira de fond commun pour notre groupe. Si on veut organiser des fêtes ou acheter du matériel pour une blague, on aura qu'à piocher dedans.

On ne commenta pas, comprenant là qu'il s'agissait d'une revanche personnelle. Ses parents, après avoir passer des années à le punir, allaient maintenant financer ses conneries. Je rangeais la boîte dans mes affaires et aperçus au passage mon couteau suisse rouillé. Ça me rappelle quelque chose...on échange un couteau contre une pièce je crois…

-Pour toi, je lui dis en lui donnant mon couteau. En échange de la boîte et puis ben...j'avais pas vraiment de cadeau en fait…Fait attention quand même, ça fait des années que ma mère me dit que je vais finir par choper le tétanos avec.

-C'est quoi le tétanos ?

-Nous non plus on n'a pas de cadeau, dit Peter en se précipitant vers sa malle. Tiens, une de mes chaussettes porte bonheur, dit il en lui lançant une chaussette jaune avec dessinée dessus une poule rouge qui pond un œuf.

-Mon petit griffon en bronze pour toi, James lui tends une mini statuette s'étirant paresseusement. Prends en bien soin.

Sirius reste muet et regarde ses cadeaux avec un air émerveillé. Extérieurement ça ne ressemble à rien : un morceau de rouille, une vielle chaussette, un jouet. N'empêche, il semble au bord des larmes.

facesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfaces

-Prêt ? Partez !

Sirius, James et moi nous élançons comme des fous en direction de la ligne d'arrivée située à hauteur de la cabane d'Hagrid. On ne sait pas pourquoi Peter s'est soudainement mis à organiser une course mais comme ses initiatives sont rares, on se voyait mal lui refuser ça. Et puis, autant James est un demi-dieu sur un balai, autant le sol est mon domaine. Je gagnais aisément la course.

-Victoire, je crie en levant les bras.

-Non mais j'ai mangé un truc qui passe pas au petit déj…se plaignit James en posant une main sur son ventre.

-J'ai du ralentir pour laisser passer un escargot, pardon de faire passer la sécurité avant tout, Sirius boude.

Pff. Mauvais perdants.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Je demande à Peter alors qu'il nous rejoint en trottinant.

-Le droit d'être celui qui ira s'occuper de la salle commune des serpentards.

Même quand je gagne, c'est pourri.

-Ça se comprend, raisonne Sirius, se proclamer un amoureux des moldus devant une foule se serpentards...et juste sur leur territoire en plus ! C'est un genre d'appel au meurtre. Celui qui ira aura intérêt à courir vite.

-De toutes façons on ne sait pas encore où sont précisément les salles communes, je me rassure.

C'est pas encore pour maintenant.

-Si, ça on la fait quand tu n'étais pas là.

Merde.

-Pour les autres on fait comment ? On choisit ?

-Je prends les serdaigles, dit James.

-C'est sûr qu'il ne se sentiront pas menacés par ton intelligence.

-Ils m'adopteront comme un des leurs…

-Je pense que c'est préférable de laisser Sirius chez les gryffondors, je les interromps. Ça ne se fait pas de refiler nos problèmes aux poufsouffles comme ça…

-Tu viens de me traiter de problème ?

-Tu n'as pas tort. Synchronisation des montres.

On vérifie qu'on a tous la même heure.

-Disons à 18h50. Le temps que je montre à Remus où se trouve la salle commune des serpents.

trytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytrytry

C'est dans ce moments là que je me rends compte de mon insignifiance. Je suis si petit dans un monde bien menaçant, si isolé dans cette océan de serpents déchaînés. On m'a oublié dans la cage aux fauves et on m'a enlevé tout espoir de survie. Je me répète en boucle les derniers mots de James.

 _-Alors surtout, tu articules et tu parles bien fort._

Vrai. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire bruyamment. C'était à 18h37. Il est maintenant 18h45 et ça fait donc 8 minutes que l'équipe de quidditch des verts et argents, qui forcément avait décidé de rentrer de leurs entraînement au même moment que j'entreprenais mon acte suicidaire, restait bloquée devant l'entrée de sa salle commune.

-Tu vas dégager oui ? On ne peux pas dire le mot de passe si t'es là !

-Et puis t'as rien à faire ici petit ! T'es pas le bienvenu…

-On n'a qu'a aller chercher Slughorn…

-Ou on peut s'en occuper nous même, dit un grand baraqué en jouant avec une batte et en frappant dans le vide. Sa tête doit être à peine plus grande qu'un cognard.

18h48.

-Juste...attendez deux minutes. Je ne serais pas long, je trouve le courage de dire.

-Deux minutes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans deux minutes ?

-J'ai euh...une déclaration.

-Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup gamin.

Tous les serpentards ne sont pas des gros racistes. Tous les serpentards ne sont pas des gros racistes. Tous les…

-T'es pas une petite fiotte de sang de bourbe au moins ? demande le batteur menaçant.

Certains lèvent les yeux au ciel derrière lui. Ok, donc tout les serpentards ne sont pas des gros racistes mais ceux qui le sont sont armés.

18h50.

-Je suis un amoureux des moldus et j'en suis fier ! J'articule bien fort.

Le mur d'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards s'illumine et m'éternue un bout de papier à la figure. Je prends un coup de batte dans les côtes et j'en évite un second de justesse alors que je sprint pour m'enfuir dans un endroit plus sûr. J'ai mal quand je respire, ce taré m'a probablement fêlé une côte. Mieux vaut aller à l'infirmerie.

-MR LUPIN ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSER VOUS ENFUIR ! VOUS N'AVEZ ABSOLUMENT AUCUN RESPECT POUR…

Ou pas. Je recule pour mieux me préparer à m'enfuir une deuxième fois mais l'infirmière m'attrape par le bras et me pousse dans un lit.

-Problème ?

-Mal aux côtes.

-Vous n'aviez rien aux côtes hier.

-C'est en tombant dans les escaliers...

Elle fait quelques geste avec sa baguette qui me provoquent une désagréable sensation de chatouillis au niveau du thorax.

-Vous avez une côte fêlée, soupire t-elle.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et un James Potter en sang apparut sur le pas de la porte.

-Suis tombé dans les escaliers...articule t-il.

Mme Pomfresh émit un bruit de mécontentement et partit chercher du matériel.

-Il t'es arrivé quoi ?

-J'ai entamé une lutte à mort contre le dragon qui garde la salle commune des serdaigles.

-Classe !

-Ou je me suis fait attaquer par des livres après avoir essayé de les brûler sans le faire exprès, je ne sais plus trop...

-Moins classe.

-Et toi, tu t'es fait tabasser ?

-Oui.

-C'est pas glorieux non plus.

-Non.

-Hello !

Sirius et Peter apparurent soudainement dans l'infirmerie. On les regarde étonnés.

-Comment vous saviez qu'on étais là ?

-Remus ! Heureux de voir qu'on ne s'était pas trompé, dit Sirius joyeusement.

Donc ils avaient tous prévus que je me fasse casser la gueule.

-Par contre James on était moins sûr, bien que par principe on a toujours des chances de te trouver à l'infirmerie.

-Grr…

-Hé ! C'est pas un moulin à vent ici! dit l'infirmière en revenant. Ou vous êtes malade, ou vous sortez !

totototototototototototototototototototototototototo

Après dîner, on se rassemble au coin du feu et on réunit nos indices.

-Ça donne : Toilette, fille, chasse d'eau, 2ème.

-On a le temps d'y aller avant le couvre feu, James dit en regardant sa montre.

On descendit donc au deuxième étage démonter des chasses d'eau.

-On ne vient jamais rendre visite à Mimi à part quand c'est pour l'humilier. Ce château est plein d'Olive Hornby en puissance, personne n'essaie jamais de me comprendre…

Je sortis la tête de la cabine où j'étais actuellement en plein travaux de démontage pour apercevoir le fantôme d'une jeune fille sanglotante.

Sirius s'approcha du fantôme et nous fit signe de continuer.

-Mimi ? Je suis là pour toi, vas-y parles, je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Je passais à la cabine d'à côté.

-Tout le monde pense que je suis moche. Ils viennent ici et se moquent de moi…

-Moi je pense que tu es une ravissante personne. Et ce qui compte, c'est ce qui est à l'intérieure ! Derrière ces affreuses lunettes et ses gros boutons se cache sûrement la plus belle des jeunes filles.

Mimi se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Je rigole doucement, j'espère vraiment que Sirius vas apprendre à façonner un meilleur discours face aux filles.

-Trouvé ! Crie Peter à quelques mètres de là.

On sort des toilettes. Il me donne les papiers et montre l'objet aux deux autres.

 _Stake Board._

 _Outil de transport assez rudimentaire mais astucieux, composé d'une planche et de roulettes. J'ai apporté trois améliorations. Pour commencer, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à garder l'équilibre alors j'ai utilisé un sort d'adhérence sur les roues et ajouté des sangles pour s'attacher les pieds à la planche. De plus, il n'y a plus besoin de le pousser pour avancer, il suffit de lui indiquer la direction à voix haute._

 _Avec toutes ses modifications, j'ai réussis à explorer le plafond de mon dortoir. Vous devriez essayer, c'est assez amusant !_

Pas besoin de nous le dire, je suis sûr que si je me retourne il y en a un des trois autre la tête en bas.

 _Il y a au cinquième étage, un passage secret qui ne va nul part. Le prochain objet se trouve au fond de l'impasse._

understandunderstandunderstandunderstandunderstand

understandunderstandunderstandunderstandunderstand

Non lapin, ça ne me saoule pas pour les objets. Si tu es inspirée n'hésite pas, merci pour le skate d'ailleurs (1956 date de naissance des premiers skateboard industriels).

Reviewez, si quelqu'un à des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, je suis à l'écoute.


	11. Chapter 11

Le cinquième étage est l'étage des salles de classe d'arithmancie et parfois d'étude des runes ainsi que de nombreuses autres salles de classe vides. Je sais que Poudlard est une école mais je me demande parfois la nécessité d'avoir construit autant de salle de classe, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en utilise le dixième. Enfin bon, nous avions décidé d'en explorer les contrées les moins habitées pour commencer, décision motivée en grande partie par la découverte que le professeur d'arithmancie se trouve être Mr Funnel.

Nous interrogeons les portraits, tâtons les murs, suivons de près des vieux élèves pour piquer leur savoir et comme d'habitude, on m'envoie gérer la partie littéraire de la recherche.

Au final, on trouve dix-sept passages secrets dont aucun ne finit en cul de sac et minus un périmètre de 5 mètres autour de la salle d'arithmancie, on a fouillé tout l'étage.

-Bon ben...dit James en baissant la tête d'un air résigné.

-Voilà, voilà... je rajoute un peu nerveux.

-Reste plus qu'une pièce hein...couine Peter.

Sirius émit un bruit d'impatience.

-Arrêtez donc de pleurer, il suffit qu'on y aille de nuit. Sans compter qu'on connaît plein de passages qui vont au cinquième maintenant.

La nuit venue, nous poussons avec une prudence excessive, compte tenu qu'il n'existe qu'une très faible probabilité que Funnel passe la nuit dans sa salle de classe, la porte de l'antre maudit.

La salle est remplie de petits objets en lévitation, d'affiches présentant la symbolique des nombres et de dessin reproduisant certaines structures magiques. On s'approche instinctivement du bureau du professeur. James et Sirius se jettent dessus avec avidité et commencent à ouvrir les tiroirs.

-Les gars, c'est pas très poli…je tente faiblement.

-Et puis franchement, si vous voulez connaître sa vie il suffit d'aller lui demander, raisonne justement Peter.

Sirius nous rit au visage tout en examinant les photos qu'il venait de trouver. Je finis par laisser tomber. Après tout c'est de la faute de Funnel, il a un bureau à lui quelque part, quel besoin il a de ramener des photos personnels dans sa salle de classe.

-Tu penses que c'est sa mère ?

-Naaan, regarde comme il la tient, c'est peut être l'éleveuse de Hiboux…

-Ok, si vous me chercher, je serais en train de faire tout le boulot à votre place, je dis en m'écartant.

-Bonne idée...

Je fais un rapide tour de la salle, visant les éléments les plus anciens et les plus évidents. Comme la plupart des salles de classes, il n'y a aucun portrait, pas de tapisseries non plus. Je ne tiens pas à m'esquinter les yeux à examiner les murs dans cette pénombre alors je m'approche des petites bibliothèques disposées de part et d'autre des fenêtres. Je trouve une cache derrière l'une d'entre elles, mais rien à l'intérieure et je décide de refaire un tour. J'aperçois un élément qui m'a échappé la première fois, une petite sculpture en métal représentant un lutin clouée au mur comme crucifiée. J'essaie de trouver un mécanisme et je pousse un cri victorieux quand le nez s'enfonce et qu'un pan du mur disparaît pour faire apparaître un passage.

-Trouvé !

-Pas la peine de crier, on est juste derrière toi.

Je me retourne en sursautant.

-Quoi ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là.

-'Sais pas, cinq minutes ? Tu avais l'air de bien te débrouiller alors on a laissé faire.

Je pousse un soupir et m'engage le premier dans le passage. On marche peut-être près d'une demi-heure. Pour la plupart du temps, on ne fait que descendre au point que la pierre des murs et du plafond finit par laisser place à de la terre et du bois, comme une construction pas finie. On finit par être bloqué par un amas de roche et de sable qui bloque le passage.

-Voilà notre cul-de-sac, dit James.

-Je sais pas trop, regarde…

Je fais naviguer la lumière de ma baguette sur les structures en bois.

-On dirait que la construction a été arrachée juste à cette endroit là, je pense que c'est seulement un éboulis et que ça continue derrière.

-Oui mais si c'était déjà là du temps d'A.W., c'est peut être de ça qu'il fait référence.

-On peut toujours chercher…

Mais nous ne trouvons aucun objet ni aucune feuille de papier.

-On va s'arranger. Un peu d'explosif devrait faire l'affaire, dit Sirius.

-Ça va pas non ? Si tu veux mourir, ça sera tout seul, je lui réponds énervé.

-Allons nous coucher. On reviendra avec des outils, tempère James

LeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLeLe

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs nuits, nous revenons avec pelles et pioches piquées à Hagrid pour nous frayer un chemin vers notre destin, qui est d'aller récupérer un énième objet à aller stocker dans notre dortoir et de probablement faire des trucs illicites avec. Notre skate a d'ailleurs été confisqué par McGonagall après que Sirius aie tenté de l'utiliser sur le plafond de la grande salle.

Pour être honnête, je reste moi même curieux de savoir si Sirius se serait offert un ride dans les nuages ou aurait fini coincé derrière l'illusion du plafond.

Bref nous lévitons, piochons et pellons et après une semaine d'intense travail, nous réussissons à créer une ouverture.

Haletants et suants, nous décidons de traîner les pieds sur cette nouvelle route immédiatement. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'aperçois une drôle de forme se mouvoir.

-Je rêve ou je viens de voir passer un pangolin, je m'arrête soudainement.

-Un pangolin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Tout ce que j'ai vu ces dix dernières minutes sont des asticots et un artichaut.

-Un artichaut qui bouge Sirius, précise James.

-Un pangolin donc, je continue patiemment.

-Il s'est peut-être perdu, essaie Peter.

-Probablement. Le pauvre, arrivé devant l'Oural ou la méditerranée a dû prendre à gauche plutôt qu'à droite et paf il a foncé tout droit vers l'Écosse.

Je décide de remballer mon ironie pour ce soir et je recommence à marcher lentement.

-C'est juste...que c'est curieux non ? Après le Chipekwe, un autre animal exotique…

-C'est magique le pangolin ?

-Pas à ce que je sache.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, dit James en m'ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux comme on le fait avec un petit enfant qu'on va rassurer. On va le résoudre ton problème avec le méchant trafic d'animaux, je te le promet.

Et j'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais ça me rassure vraiment.

puddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpudding

Merlin merci, nous débouchons bien comme prévu sur une voie sans issu. Au fond du passage, une grosse boîte en fer.

-Un grille pain, je constate.

-Un pille grain, me contredis Peter en me passant le bout de parchemin qui avait été coincé dans la l'ouverture de la machine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et les rabaisse pour lire.

 _Pille Grain_

 _Je l'ai trouvé dans une décharge un jour que mon père m'emmenait sortir dans le monde moldu. Une personne qui vivait là bas m'a brièvement expliqué que c'était un ustensile de cuisine. Malheureusement il s'agit encore là d'un objet fonctionnant à l'éclecticité et je n'ai jamais vraiment pu constater de mes propres yeux la manière dont cela marche. J'ai donc charmé l'objet pour que quels que soient les aliments introduits, le pille grain vous en fabrique un savoureux mélange._

Je me demande ce que madame Pomfresh va dire quand elle va me voir revenir avec une intoxication alimentaire.

 _Le prochain indice est indiqué à la page 387 de l'ouvrage « 500 petits potins à propos de notre école » disponible dans notre bonne vielle bibliothèque._

-Hé regardez ! Le mur est mou ! s'exclame James.

Il s'appuie sur le mur du fond pour nous en faire la démonstration et son corps s'enfonce dans la terre comme s'il s'agissait d'une barrière en gélatine. Évidemment, il tarde trop à se dégager et nous nous mettons à trois pour essayer de le tirer de là, chose à laquelle nous échouons lamentablement quand, à notre tour, on se retrouve collés au mur. Soudain, James disparu.

-James !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne me sente également aspiré par la paroi et que je me ramasse la tête la première de l'autre côté.

-On est où ?

-Aucune idée, dans la suite du souterrain ?

-Noooon, tu penses ?

Autant pour moi, cette idée de ravaler mon ironie n'a pas d'avenir. Peter et Sirius atterrirent aussi gracieusement que moi à nos côtés.

-Aïe

-On est où ? Demande Peter.

-De l'autre côté du mur.

-Oh...Hé, ce serait pas une torche là bas ?

Non ce n'est pas une torche, je me dis au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche de la source de lumière, mais plutôt une bonne centaine d'entre elles qui illuminent l'énorme salle souterraine qui se révèle à nous au fond du couloir.

Dans la salle, des dizaines de cages renferment des animaux et créatures magiques plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres. En s'approchant, je remarque qu'elles sont toutes profondément assoupies, y compris celles que je sais être des espèces nocturnes. Est-ce que le fait d'être gardées sous terre a dérangé leurs rythmes de vie ?

-Je t'avais dis qu'on résoudrais cette histoire de trafic d'animaux, dit James sortant de la stupeur dans laquelle la découverte de la salle nous avait tous plongé.

-On a rien résolu du tout, réplique Sirius, on n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est derrière tout ça.

-Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, je m'inquiète. Il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son école.

Les autres me regardent ahuris.

-Ça va pas ? Dit Sirius. J'imagine bien notre conversation avec le directeur « Veuillez m'excuser professeur Dumbledore mais alors que nous enfreignions les trois quarts du règlement intérieur de l'école, nous sommes tombés sur un zoo clandestin situé plusieurs mètres sous terre. Probablement le résultat d'un trafic qui se déroule sous votre nez et votre barbe depuis des mois ».

-Pourquoi pas ? Il devrait être content non, il a déjà probablement enquêté après l'affaire du Chipekwi après tout.

-Non ! Interromps James. Cette affaire est notre affaire, NOUS allons enquêter !

-On ne peux pas laisser les animaux dans cette situation ! Je lance, essayant désespérément de leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

James jette un coup d'oeil au chartier allongé à quelques mètres de nous.

-Les animaux n'ont pas l'air trop mal traités. Écoute, si d'ici les vacances on n'a pas avancé, on ira prévenir le directeur.

-C'est bien gentil tout ça, dit Peter d'une voix timide, mais vous pensez pas que la priorité serait de sortir d'ici ?

-Excellente idée, baille Sirius. Le mur mou marche dans les deux sens vous savez.

ààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

-Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt du passage entre la classe de Funnel et la salle des animaux, je réfléchit à voix haute le lendemain matin.

-Une manière pour les trafiquants de rejoindre le château? Dit James en mangeant paresseusement son bacon.

-Impossible, le chemin était bouché !

-Il y a peut-être une déviation qu'on n'a pas vu ? Après tout, on s'est contenté de le suivre tout droit aveuglément. Dans la pénombre, on a sûrement loupé pas mal de détails. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il faudrait retourner dans la salle…

-Pourquoi ? s'indigne Sirius qui commençait lui aussi à subir le manque de sommeil.

-Parce que, dit calmement James, ça serait pas mal de déterminer l'autre sortie. Réfléchit ! Il a bien fallut emmener les animaux dans la salle et ça n'a certainement pas pu se faire depuis le château. Non, il doit y avoir un lien avec l'extérieur.

-On ne peut pas laisser tomber cette histoire de trafic et en rester à la chasse aux trésor ? couine un Peter au bord de l'hystérie. On n'a presque pas dormis depuis une semaine, il y a des examens à préparer et il se trouve que certains d'entre nous, et quand je dis certains je parle de moi, ne sont pas des génies possédants des mémoires surdéveloppées. Sans compter que tout ça va probablement très mal finir…

Peter lutta quelques instants pour stabiliser sa respiration. J'échange un regard avec les deux autres.

-On n'abandonne ni la chasse aux trésors, ni notre enquête. Mais t'as raison, peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber pour un moment, dit James en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

On ne peut pas ralentir, je me convainc, on ne s'est laissé que jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me touche autant dans cette histoire. Bien sûr je suis sensible aux sorts de ces créatures, j'ai appris très tôt à respecter le vivant. Mais j'ai aussi ce mauvais présentiment qui me chatouille désagréablement l'estomac à chaque fois que je repense à cette situation, j'ai comme une sensation d'urgence qui ne veux pas me lâcher.

Alors ils peuvent bien choisir de ralentir, je décide. Moi j'y retourne dès ce soir.

l'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenic

l'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenicl'arsenic

Oui, oui j'abuse, un mois sans nouveau chapitre...Ne m'en parlez pas ok ? Comment ça personne ne m'en parle ? Cool !

Précisions : je n'abandonne vraiment pas la chasse au trésor, tout ça va bien finir par se remettre ensemble. (D'une manière ou d'une autre, hein, construire une histoire en marchant à l'improvisation, c'est pas toujours facile mais j'ai des idées)

Le grille pain a été inventé en 1905, un merci a l'habituel lapin en passant.

Review? Pas review ? L'humanité se pose cette question depuis bien des siècles maintenant...


	12. Chapter 12

Le soir, j'attends que les autres s'endorment avant de me lever et de m'approcher discrètement de la malle de James pour lui emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité.

Je frôle la crise cardiaque quand une main agrippe mon poignet.

-Vol à l'arrachée monsieur Lupin, c'est pas bien beau tout ça!

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. James.

-Je n'arrache rien du tout ! Je fais mon coup en douce après la tombée de la nuit.

-Mais mon cœur saigne comme si tu l'avais pris et violemment mis en pièce.

Je fus pris d'une certaine nausée à ces mots. J'ai dans la tête une image du loup en train de déchiqueter le corps sans vie de mon ami mais je la bloque presque instantanément. Ce sont juste mes peurs qui parlent.

-Un vol à l'arrachée de cœur donc ? Je dis avec un faible sourire.

-Exactement ! Bon, on y vas ou pas ?

Je le regarde surpris.

-Tu voulais pas attendre ?

-Ha oui, mais j'ai bien vu à ta tête ce matin que ça n'arriverais pas. Tu n'es pas si difficile à lire tu sais ?

Je prends cette remarque comme un rappel à l'ordre. C'est sans conséquence aujourd'hui mais si je n'apprends pas vite fait à cacher mes émotions, je ne vais pas durer longtemps ici. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, j'essaie de chasser mes inquiétudes au sujet de ma lycanthropie et je me reconcentre sur notre mission du soir.

-On y va.

AllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAll

Il nous fallut bien quarante minutes de marche avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans la salle aux cages. Je pose mes yeux tristement sur le chartier, j'ai la vague impression qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis hier.

-Cherchons, dit James en me prenant par les épaules pour m'éloigner des cages.

On se sépare et comme on en a pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, on inspectent les murs et déplaçons des trucs pour trouver des passages. Je découvre une trappe mal cachée sous des cartons vides au fond de la salle.

-Ici !

James me rejoint en courant.

-Hé tu trouves pas qu'on devient des pros à ça ? Vous avez perdu votre chat dans votre manoir immense ? Faites appel aux services des quatre génies de la recherche! Laissant derrière eux une traînée scintillante, il vous retrouverons votre précieux compagnon avant même que vous ayez le temps de vous pâmer devant leurs brillance...

-Brillance ? Traînée scintillante ? Dis comme ça, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir été embauché pour laver le sol…

-À ton avis, ça va nous menez où ? Demande t-il alors que je ferme la trappe derrière nous.

-Pré-au-lard ou la forêt interdite peut-être ? C'est là qu'était le Chipekwe après tout.

-Si on arrive dans la forêt, on en profitera pour aller se promener un peu.

-Euh…

-Tu n'espères tout de même pas qu'on passe toute notre scolarité ici sans aller explorer la forêt ?

Faut que je trouve un truc. Faut que je trouve un truc.

-On ne peut pas se balader dans la forêt sans Sirius, il ne nous pardonnerait jamais.

-Touché.

On marche presque une heure sur un chemin qui ne fait pratiquement que monter et on finit par se retrouver devant une vielle échelle en bois.

-La fin.

-Oui.

James la monte avec un dynamisme jamais ébranlé.

-On devrait peut-être faire attention...On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière…

-Mais que serait la vie sans surprises ?

Je ne me sentis pas d'argumenter ça. Trop de temps et d'énergie pour, j'en suis sûr, très peu de résultats. Je préfère me résigner dès maintenant à ce qu'un jour ce genre d'attitude nous retombe dessus.

De l'autre côté de la trappe, il y a donc...le château. Du moins ça y ressemble beaucoup. De la pierre, des tableaux, de la poussière.

-Bordel ! Jure James.

On remet sur nous la cape d'invisibilité et on sort de la pièce de laquelle on a émergé.

-On est près de la réserve de potion. Je me souviens de cet horrible tableau, il me dit en désignant une peinture représentant une vieille dame, aiguisant son couteau avec sa fourchette et regardant avec avidité son assiette dans laquelle reposait une tête humaine.

Du cannibalisme. Je me demande qui dans l'histoire de Poudlard s'est dit qu'entreposer ce tableau dans une école était une bonne idée. La réserve se trouve en face, il y a de la lumière et la porte est entrouverte. On échange un regard entendu et nous nous approchons à pas de loup.

Derrière la petite ouverture, on peut apercevoir Mr Fork fouiller les étagères en expert et déposer tout un tas d'ingrédients dans une série de caisses.

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est bien la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois que nous le surprenons à ce jeu. Il ne cesse de lancer des coups d'œil vers la porte, posant son regard sur nous sans rien voir, appréhendant probablement l'arrivée de Slughorn ou du concierge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vole comme ingrédients faucon? Me souffle James.

Je lui jette un regard indigné. Je ne suis pas une paire de jumelle sur patte. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir.

-Mmmmh je vois une espèce de branche d'arbre avec des feuilles violettes, une fiole, une autre fiole, une corne de quelque chose, un truc informe…

-Tu peux pas lire les étiquettes ?

-Ça va bien oui ? Je peux déjà à peine voir les objets.

Il me tapota l'épaule.

-C'est bien mon faucon, c'est bien…

Blasé. J'attends presque qu'il me balance une souris morte pour me récompenser. Le bruit d'une des caisses d'ingrédients qui se referme nous fait nous éloigner de la porte et il ne faut pas quelques secondes avant que Fork ne sorte dans le couloir.

À notre grande surprise, il se dirigea vers la trappe d'où nous venions juste de sortir.

-On le suit ! Me souffla James.

On attendit quelques minutes en espérant que notre prof là en dessous ne soit pas resté planté à réfléchir sur sa vie plutôt qu'à s'éloigner et on finit par se risquer à ouvrir la trappe. A notre grand soulagement, personne en vue. On retourna dans la salle aux créatures où nous galérons à pousser le panneau discrètement tout en restant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Après trois cent mille manœuvres, nous arrivons enfin à nous extirper et nous sommes à nouveau libres de naviguer dans la salle. On repère facilement Fork qui s'affaire autour d'un chaudron, ses caisses d'ingrédients disposées tout autour de lui.

-Dépêche-toi Nathanaël, le demiguise doit prendre le porteloin de 6h45 et on a beaucoup à faire avant.

Fork eut un geste d'agacement.

-Hé bien prévenez moi avant la prochaine fois, la potion doit reposer une heure et je ne peux absolument rien faire contre ça.

On se déplaça sur le côté pour mieux apercevoir le deuxième homme. Celui-ci était grand, assez musclé et entièrement chauve. Il approcha sa carrure menaçante de Fork. Le professeur eut un tic nerveux.

-Tu n'es absolument pas dans la position de te plaindre. On te paye largement alors que tu es l'un de ceux qui courent le moins de risques.

-Le moins de risques ? La voix de Fork partit dans les aiguë. Je vous rappelle que je stock des créatures magiques, dont une bonne dizaine d'entre elles en voie de disparition, dans le sous-sol de la maison du plus grand sorcier du monde. Chaque jour que vous passez à vous décider si oui ou non vous allez vous débarrassez de ces bestioles, je les risque à perdre ma liberté !

L'homme frappa Fork un bon coup dans la tête, sans doute pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Ferme la et bosse.

Nous nous asseyons contre le mur et décidons de patienter, plus ou moins résignés à passer une nuit blanche. Au bout de deux heures pendant lesquelles Fork laisse reposer son mélange tout en corrigeant ce qui ressemble fort aux devoirs que nous lui avons rendus ce matin, James lâcha un ronflement sonore.

Paniqué, je le secoue.

-James ! Réveille-toi ! Je te jure si on se fait prendre à cause de ça…

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

James se réveilla en sursaut en m'assenant un coup de coude dans les côtes par la même occasion.

-Une des créatures ?

-Peut-être…

L'homme baraqué continua de regarder les environs suspicieusement. Il se retourna finalement vers Fork agacé.

-Tu vas la finir cette potion ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon...Je dois mélanger encore cinq minutes avant d'ajouter une feuille de tulipier et on pourra mettre en bouteille.

Les deux adultes finissent par plier bagage une demi-heure plus tard. Fork donne trois coups de sa baguette sur une des briques du mur et un nouveau passage s'ouvre devant lui tandis que son complice lance un sort de lévitation sur la cage du demiguise.

-Ça doit être le chemin qui mène à l'extérieur, chuchote James. Dépêchons nous !

On arrive à se glisser dans l'ouverture avant que le mur ne se referme et nous sommes repartis pour une longue marche.

Après un escalier en terre, on sort enfin à l'air libre...Dans ce qui semble être la forêt interdite. Fait chier.

-Je repasse dans trois jours faire le point, j'ai une piste prometteuse pour le serpent d'arbre du cap. Une personne qui veut commencer un élevage apparemment mais faut encore que je calcule si c'est pas plus avantageux de le vendre en pièces détachées…

Fork haussa les épaules désintéresse.

-Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez du moment que ça se termine vite.

L'homme lui lança un regard méprisant.

-C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un porteloin qui m'attend, finit-il par dire en attrapant la cage du demiguise et en amorçant un mouvement pour transplaner.

Instinctivement et sans même nous consulter, nous nous jetons sur l'homme. J'atterris sur sa main le forçant à lâcher la cage pile au moment ou il disparaît. Les bras de James se refermèrent sur le vide et il s'étala dans l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux, dit Fork derrière nous avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Notre professeur leva sa baguette menaçant. Dans un crac, l'homme réapparaît les traits déformés pas la fureur. Je profite de la distraction pour lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur la cage.

-On cours !

Des éclairs colorés nous ratent de peu alors que nous slalomons entre les arbres. La cage du demiguise tape plusieurs fois sur des obstacles et je pousse un juron.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, me crie James à ma gauche.

-On doit en être sorti, ça veut dire qu'on est loin dans la forêt...Merde ! Je sais même pas si on va dans la bonne direction !

La jeunesse et la peur donne des ailes, nous finissons par ne plus entendre du tout nos opposants courir derrière nous et nous bifurquons souvent pour ne pas leur donner une chance de nous retrouver avec trop de facilité.

Le soleil commence à se lever quand on voit enfin les arbres commencer à s'éclaircir. Nous ressortons de la végétation à côté de ce que nous reconnaissons être le portail de l'école. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-On va pouvoir rentrer sans attirer l'attention.

-Ça j'en doute, dit James épuisé. De un, on se trimballe une créature rare dans une cage, de deux, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais nous sommes du mauvais côté du portail...On ne peut pas rentrer sans que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir.

Je m'accroupis et passe une main sur mes yeux, las.

-Bon…

-Ouais…

-On va se faire renvoyer…

-Ouais…

-Où est la sonnette ?

James me désigne le heurtoir sculpté en forme d'aigle chevauchant une tête de serpent chevauchant une tête de blaireau chevauchant une tête de lion. C'est beau.

Je le laisse retomber plusieurs fois, me sentant un peu ridicule puisque le château est à bien deux-cents mètres et que je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait nous entendre.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive là bas ! Dit James une minute plus tard en me montrant du doigt une silhouette au loin.

-Je vois pas qui c'est, je réponds en plissant des yeux.

-Comment on fait si c'est Fork ?

Bonne question.

-Euh…

Mais ce n'est pas Fork qui arrive mais le professeur McGonagall. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré que ce soit l'inverse finalement. Nous nous tassons sur nous même au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche.

-Mais que diable faites vous dehors tous les deux ? Explications !

-Somnambulisme ? Propose James.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait là d'une activité se pratiquant à deux Mr Potter, dit-elle en levant haut un sourcil.

Elle remarqua enfin la cage dans laquelle le demiguise était profondément endormi et fronça les sourcils.

-Suivez moi.

alonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealone

alonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealone

Po popopopolo po ! Enfin postée. Une nouvelle fois, vraiment désolé pour le délai, ça m'apprendra à ne pas attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire une histoire avant de la poster.

Mais vous pouvez être assurés que je ne la laisserai pas tomber, ce n'est peut-être pas mon histoire la plus lue mais c'est comme mon premier enfant alors j'y tiens (oui abandonner ses autres enfants est tolérable) et elle fait partie de l'univers principal que je cherche à construire.

Y a t-il encore des gens ?


	13. Chapter 13

On alla déposer le demiguise chez Hagrid et on suivit McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du directeur en mode zombi.

-Alors messieurs, que me vaut le plaisir de si bon matin? Dit le directeur d'une voix beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour ne pas être insupportable.

-Albus…

Il remarqua le visage grave de sa sous-directrice et posa les yeux sur nous avec un intérêt renouvelé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'entendis James à côté de moi prendre une grande inspiration.

-Hier soir, alors que nous prenions l'air dans les couloirs…

-Soyez précis monsieur Potter, dit McGonagall d'une voix doucereuse, vers quelle heure preniez-vous l'air dans les couloirs ?

On se tendit de concert, petits enfants intimidés que nous étions.

-Je ne sais plus professeur, vous savez...l'hiver, les jours qui raccourcissent, ça me perturbe mon horloge biologique…

-Et vous Mr Lupin, cela perturbe t-il aussi votre horloge biologique ?

Je sursautai.

-Euh...oui, très professeur.

-Continuez.

-Nous prenions donc l'air dans les couloirs quand soudain nous entendîmes un bruit sourd…

-Il y a une trappe dans la salle située en face de la réserve de potion, je précisai en espérant que c'est là que James voulait les amener.

-Ni une ni deux, nous nous précipitons pour aller voir et nous descendons la trappe dans l'espoir que celle-ci nous offre un raccourci pour notre dortoir.

-Parce que vous estimez que descendre sous terre pourrait être un bon début pour un passage menant au septième étage ? Dit McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

-Nous suivons donc le tunnel pendant quelques temps, continua James comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et aboutissons dans une grande salle remplie de cages derrière lesquelles nous nous cachons quand nous réalisons la présences de deux autres individus.

-Qui étaient ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Un homme balèze, grand et chauve.

-Et ?

-Hum...le professeur Fork.

Dumbledore recula dans son fauteuil et passa une main dans sa barbe songeur. McGonagall le regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Je vous l'avais dit Albus, chaque année c'est la même chose, c'était sûr qu'il était suspect.

-Ma chère Minerva, je ne peux décemment pas accuser un homme sous prétexte qu'il s'occupe de la défense contre les forces du mal et que ce poste est maudit. Mais passons, reprit-il, qu'avez vous fait ensuite ?

-Le professeur Fork avait une potion à préparer donc on a attendu qu'il la termine. Ils ont finis par partir au bout d'un moment par un autre passage en emportant le demiguise.

-Le demiguise que vous avez ramené ? Demanda McGonagall abasourdie. Ne me dites pas que vous les avez suivis ?!

-On allait quand même pas le laisser se faire embarquer, protesta James.

-POTTER…

Mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se calmer. Je continuai à la place de James qui était occupé à recevoir les foudres muettes de leur directrice de maison.

-On a aboutit dans la forêt interdite...en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, précisais-je, parce que l'homme chauve a réussit à transplaner. Nous avons réussit à récupérer la cage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et nous nous sommes enfuis avec. Nous avons marché jusqu'au lever du soleil et nous sommes retrouvés devant le portail de l'école.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

-Pour ce qui est de votre punition…

McGonagall tourna la tête vers lui avec intérêt.

-J'enlève cent point à Gryffondor pour votre témérité et j'en accorde cent deux pour votre courage, dit-il toujours le regard ailleurs et la main jouant avec sa barbe.

Sa sous-directrice leva les yeux au ciel.

-Retenue vous deux, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Jusqu'au vacances de Noël. Et il est hors de question que je vous dispense de classe aujourd'hui, si vous êtes fatigués, il fallait rester dans vos lits hier soir.

Monde cruel...

IfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIfIf

Non seulement, avec nos nouvelles retenues notre temps libre s'était réduit comme peau de chagrin mais en plus on se tapait depuis quelques jours un Sirius boudeur.

-Pour la dernière fois Sirius, on s'excuse. La prochaine fois qu'on se lance dans un truc mortel, on jure de faire appel à toi en toute première chose.

-Et puis tu sais la forêt interdite était pas si géniale. On a croisé personne de bien intéressants…

-A part un meurtrier en puissance et une aventure passionnante ? cria t-il a moitié en croisant les bras. Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez, j'ai juste dormi cette nuit là ! DORMI ! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point dormir est inintéressant ?

-Bien sûr qu'on se rends compte vieux, comment peux-tu en douter ? dit James outré.

Parle pour toi James. Le sommeil c'est la vie.

-Qui est en retenue ce soir ? Je demande en espérant changer de sujet.

Sirius consulta le planning qu'il avait été obligé de se faire pour garder un suivi de toutes ses heures de colle.

-Ce soir, j'en ai une avec Rusard.

-Remus et moi seront avec Slughorn. Peter ?

-J'ai rien.

-Excellent ! On reprends la chasse, tu es de corvée bibliothèque. Tu iras emprunter le livre mentionné dans l'indice.

On alla s'installer dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Un bonbon jaune était disposé devant chaque place.

-Je me demande qui va nous faire cours en l'absence de Fork, dit James qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Mmmh, je lui répond en fixant la friandise au citron que Peter tenait dans sa main.

-Bonjour, bonjour jeunes gens ! Retentit la voix du directeur derrière nous.

La classe leva le nez et le suivi des yeux bouche bée. Il alla s'installer d'un pas gracieux derrière son bureau et posa sur la classe un regard chaleureux.

\- Vous pouvez les manger vous savez, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, nous dit-il avec un petit rire.

La classe s'exécuta, encore intimidé par la présence du directeur. Je décidai personnellement de le garder en prévision de ma période hypoglycémique de 11h. On survit comme on peut…

Il y eut une minute de silence où le directeur regarda le plafond de la salle d'un air patient et rêveur.

POP !

Je sursautais avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Peter ?

Un escargot d'un mètre de haut me lança un regard confus. Seul Rogue à l'autre bout de la salle était a mon instar encore bipède et regardait autour de lui d'un air faussement calme. Je dirais bien qu'il avait vu le coup venir mais j'avais comme l'intuition qu'il avait juste jugé indigne l'utilisation de sucreries en classe.

Dumbledore nous fit tous les deux un clin d'œil avant de se retourner, plus joyeux que jamais.

-Première leçon : ne jamais faire confiance à un individu ayant dépassé l'âge d'être gâteux.

youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyou

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a Peter ? demanda James en ouvrant la porte du dortoir d'un coup de pied enthousiaste.

On se recula tous instinctivement de lui et de sa bonne humeur massacrante. Le gars sortait d'une retenue de deux heures à étiqueter des ingrédients et réagissait comme s'il venait de conquérir le monde. Peter lui tendis un livre ouvert que James balança négligemment sur mon lit.

Bonne idée.

Tu seras sauf ici petit livre.

-Un résumé je te prie mon ami.

-Mmh, Peter se racla la gorge, c'est une affaire qui date du seizième siècle au moment ou la banane fut introduite à Poudlard.

Ça commençait bien cette histoire…

-Apparemment, les élèves de l'époque en ont tellement apprécié le goût que cela à fait tourner des têtes. Il y a eu des dissensions chez les poufsouffles sur le sujet de l'introduction de la banane dans la culture de la maison…

-Dans la culture ? Ils ont un espace culturel dédié aux fruits ? Genre un musée de la framboise ou des représentations de concertos de noix de cajous ?

Peter ne répondit pas et haussa sagement les épaules.

-La dispute se prolongea un certain temps jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'époque intervienne et donne raison aux traditionalistes. Le fruit n'eut pas la chance de percer avant bien plus tard, après que les blessures de la dispute se soient fermées. Il y a néanmoins des rumeurs sur l'émergence d'un culte de la banane peu de temps après la défaite des progressistes. Le livre parle d'une salle dédiée à ce culte caché aux alentours de la salle commune des poufsouffles.

-Excellent, rentrer dans leurs salle commune est un jeu d'enfant, dit James en sautillant sur place. On la vu quand on a fait notre repérage des entrées, il suffit de taper sur un tonneau et…

-James, je l'attrape par les deux manches pour l'obliger à rester sur terre, c'est dit « aux alentours »,pas « à l'intérieur »…

-Mais imagine qu'on ne puisse y accéder que par la salle commune ! Il protesta.

-Mais imagine que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Mais imagine qu'on commence quand même par là.

-Mais imagine que je refuse.

-Mais imagine que ça ne changera rien au fait que c'est ce qu'on va faire, toi y compris.

Je soupirais. Ce n'était même pas le fait de fouiller l'espace personnel des poufsouffles qui me dérangeait, je voulais juste avoir une pause dans les retenues.

Au final, je baissais la tête défait.

-Bon, on ira de nuit évidemment...commença t-il en fouillant sa valise, sans doute à la recherche de sa cape.

Évidemment…

feltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfeltfelt

-Quel tonneau ?

-Celui-là, désigna James confiant.

Sirius leva le poing à côté de moi et commença à taper. Une pluie de vinaigre s'abattit sur nous.

-Ok, j'ai du me tromper, dit James.

-En fait, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi même ?

Mes paroles furent suivi d'un concert de grognements appréciateurs de la part de Sirius et Peter. James leva les yeux au ciel et tapa sur un autre tonneau sur un rythme que je ne reconnus pas. Le couvercle du tonneau bascula et fit apparaître une ouverture donnant sur une grande salle aérée et douillette. Voir confortable. Un paradis moelleux en fait. À quoi le chapeau pensait quand il m'avait envoyé à gryffondor ? Ma place était visiblement à poufsouffle.

La salle était vide à cette heure aussi tardive, mais encore éclairée par un faible feu de cheminée. Nous nous débarrassons de la cape et nous séparons pour fouiller.

Je m'approchais des tableaux, évitant les portraits qui avaient tendance à se scandaliser d'un rien, pour me concentrer sur les natures mortes. On pouvait effectivement deviner l'évolution de l'esprit de la maison par les fruits représentés.

Dans les tableaux les plus anciens figuraient des fruits plutôt locaux, offrant peu de diversité mais malgré tout magnifiques. Au fil des œuvres et des époques, on en voyait apparaître des plus rares et plus exotiques jusqu'à une grande peinture représentant une bonne centaine de bananes entassées les une les autres dans un panier richement décoré.

L'abondance du fruit jaune sur le tableau me laissa penser qu'il devait s'agir d'un symbole de réconciliation des poufsouffles avec eux même après la terrible dispute ayant secouée la maison.

J'examinais le cadre à la lumière de ma baguette sans rien repérer de suspect.

Si on voulait être logique, le culte avait été introduit avant la réconciliation. Si cache secrète derrière un tableau il y avait, l'œuvre en question devait être antérieure.

-Pff c'est dur, gémit Sirius depuis sa place.

Autrement dit, affalé sur un canapé si mou que je le suspectais d'être une plante carnivore camouflée cherchant à ingérer les pauvres élèves qui se risquaient dessus.

-Tu ne fous rien Sirius, je remarque.

-Je t'entends réfléchir depuis ici, c'est déjà trop pour mon petit cœur.

J'allai m'enfoncer dans le canapé à ses côtés. James inspectait le sol et le peu de bibliothèques casées dans un coin de la salle. Peter était figé devant un tableau, ses deux pouces tendus devant lui formaient un angle droit, sa langue sortait légèrement de sa bouche et un air d'intense concentration se dessinait sur son visage.

-T'essaie de cadrer le paysage Peter ? Je lui demandais vaguement fasciné par son étrange pose.

-Si on regarde...comme ça, fit-il en penchant la tête vers la droite, avec les motifs peint sur la coupe et la poire qui ressort, on dirait vraiment une banane.

Je relevais la tête pour essayer de juger pas ma moi même mais je n'étais pas du tout placé dans le bon angle.

-Sirius, aide moi à sortir de là.

Il me poussa du pied et je roulais hors du canapé, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

-Moui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, dis-je à Peter une fois relevé. Tu as essayé de toucher la toile pour voir.

-J'ai fait le contour de la forme avec mon doigt.

Je m'approchais du tableau et passais la main dessus, m'arrêtant sur la tige de la poire. J'y exerçais une légère pression et elle se rétracta sur elle même, comme sensible au contact.

Le motif caché de banane disparut et laissa place à une poignée.

-Cool! Dit Peter derrière moi d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-J'ai touché une poire, tu as trouvé un fruit caché parmi une vingtaine de tableaux. Le mérite te reviens.

Il me sourit, soudain plus rayonnant.

Une fois tous rassemblés, Peter enclencha la poignée.

Une salle de taille moyenne apparut, éclairée par des centaines de bougies disposées dans des chandeliers en forme d'épluchures de banane. En plein milieu de la pièce, un bananier majestueux était planté sur une petite motte de terre imprégnée de magie.

Au fond, un petit autel avait été installé et sur cet autel se trouvait…

-Ceci...n'est pas une banane, constata James.

-Non, c'est...euh…

-Une chose…

-Une machine à écrire, je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est clairement pas sorcier. Et ça n'a rien à faire ici.

-Je sais pas, il y a des bougies dessus. On dirais que ça fait parti du culte.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Vous ne pensez pas que le culte est encore actif ? Je demandai pris d'un soudain doute.

-Les bougies étaient allumées, remarqua Peter.

-Ce sont peut être des bougies qui ne s'éteignent jamais, contra James. C'est le cas de la plupart de celles de Poudlard, elles sont soumises à un sort de longue conservation.

-De toutes façons comme je l'ai dit, cet objet n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la banane. Je pense que ça doit être assez sûr de l'emporter.

Sirius pris la machine à écrire sous le bras, je fouillais un peu pour vérifier que le prochain indice ne se trouvait pas à un autre endroit que caché quelque part sur l'objet et on reprit la direction du dortoir.

invisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisible

invisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisible

Hello, big up au lapin comme d'habitude, qui me mâche une partie du travail en me proposant des objets (je rappelles que vous êtes tous libres de le faire). Je m'excuse du retard et de mon manque de discipline dans le domaine de l'écritu...dans tous les domaines en fait :D

À bientôt j'espère.


	14. Chapter 14

Dès le lendemain, une fièvre étrange parcourait la table des jaunes et noirs. Un groupe d'élèves en particulier semblait au bord de l'implosion nerveuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos gentils blaireaux ce matin ? s'étonna James. Sirius, je t'avais pourtant dit ne pas déverser ta folie sur leurs fauteuils !

Sirius attrapa un bout de carotte de mon assiette et le balança sur James.

Pas grave, pas faim de toutes manières.

-Vous pensez qu'on a dérangé quelque chose hier ? Demanda Peter mal à l'aise.

-Autant attendre et observer. Ça n'a peut être absolument rien à voir... C'est vrai qu'ils sont nerveux…

Je regardais un garçon blond renverser la moitié de la carafe de jus de citrouille sur son voisin.

Il y eut soudain une sorte de signal de dispersement de la part d'un des septième année, et en quelques secondes, les poufsouffles s'infiltraient avec finesse dans les conversations des autres tablées.

-Que pensez vous de la barquette de fraise ?

Nous dressâmes l'oreille, sur nos gardes. Un gryffondor de cinquième année commença à discourir sur le marché de la fraise espagnole.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions ? souffla Sirius.

-Je pense que c'est une façon détournée pour inciter les gens à s'exprimer sur un certain sujet, j'explique. Ils commencent par les fraises, enchaînent sur le reste des fruits rouge et en un rien de temps, on a un élève qui avoue avoir pillé un sanctuaire de la banane.

-Donc c'est vraiment sur nous qu'ils enquêtent, dit Peter.

-Chut !interrompit James, restez vigilants ! Ils sont partout…

On commençait à se lever et à sortir de la grande salle quand nous croisâmes Lipidélily qui comme tout le monde, se trouvaient être en pleine conversation avec un des poufsouffle.

Je fis l'erreur de croiser le regard de Lily. Elle réagit immédiatement en levant le bras vers nous.

-Ils sont là !

Une multitude de petits yeux suspicieux se tournèrent dans notre direction. Nous reculâmes automatiquement d'un pas vers la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Lily leur a dit ? Je demande avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

-Elle a du faire le lien avec la chasse au trésor... Dit Peter en reculant d'un nouveau pas.

-Ou alors, elle bluff ! James plissa les yeux comme si ça allait l'aider à percer l'âme de la jeune fille.

-HÉ VOUS! Interpella un Poufsouffle.

Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées.

-Hier soir entre 23h48, heure à laquelle le dernier des nôtres s'est retiré se coucher et 5h37, moment où notre préfet en chef part effectuer son jogging matinal, un vol d'une immonde lâcheté à été perpétré au sein du périmètre réservé de notre salle commune. Tartyn, au rapport!

Un élève à peine plus grand que nous sortit des rangs pour se mettre au garde à vous.

-Deux chaussettes retrouvées sur le sol et ça…

Je me tendis d'effroi quand il sortit le bonbon au citron de Dumbledore, qui aurait du se trouver normalement au chaud dans ma poche.

-Sans compter la détresse d'un de nos canapé, preuve qu'il s'agissait là d'étrangers à notre maison. Panieri est en train de lui administrer un calmant à l'heure où nous parlons.

J'étais sûr que ces fauteuils étaient suspects.

-Une de nos source nous a révélé que l'indice numéro deux était directement lié à cet individu !

Un doigt accusateur fut pointé vers moi et je fis tourner ma baguette nerveusement dans mes mains, très mal à l'aise de cette soudaine attention.

-Euh…

-Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour nous remettre l'objet. Passé ce délai, votre vie deviendra un enfer. Un de nos agent attendra devant notre salle commune, vous en connaissez le chemin je crois...

Il tourna les talons et repartit s'asseoir à sa table tranquillement, comme si menacer des gens étaient choses courantes. Sirius siffla, admiratif.

-Waouh…

-On s'est fait démasquer vite…

-On ne se serait carrément pas fait prendre si CERTAINS l'avaient fermés, dit James en lançant un regard haineux vers nos Némésis. D'ailleurs, lipide aussi a encore son bonbon, pourquoi ça serait plus nous qu'eux ?

-Notre passé criminel ne joue pas en notre faveur ? Essaie Peter.

-Préjugés ! Les poufsouffles sont censés être des amoureux de la justice. Si eux même s'y mettent…

-Ouais. Ben ça serait un beau discourt si nous n'étions effectivement pas coupables, je soupirais. On a jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour trouver le secret de la machine.

Je m'étirais, déjà complètement épuisé. La pleine lune était demain soir et j'avais encore une énième retenue avec McGonagall à subir avant, sans compter mon manque de sommeil les jours précédents. J'espérais ne pas m'embarrasser à faire un nouveau malaise…

-Remus, reste là on revient.

Sirius me poussa délicatement sur une marche de l'escalier et partit rejoindre en courant James et Peter. C'était nouveau ça…

Il réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs affaires et mon sac de cours.

-Dépêche, Flitwick est un des seuls profs qui nous aime encore !

AllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAllAll

-Revelio !

-Ça fait bien la quatrième fois, essaie un autre.

-Salopio !

-Tu vas finir par la vexer…

-Tais toi et tape.

Peter pianota sur les touches de manière hasardeuse et Sirius releva sa baguette, cherchant un nouveau sort potentiellement intéressant. Je me tassais sous les couvertures, à moitié endormi alors que James se contorsionnait douloureusement pour examiner la machine sous des angles inimaginables.

-COIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN...

Tout le monde sursauta.

-Putain le délai est passé ! Jura Sirius.

Je pinçais le canard et fis l'autruche sous mon mètre d'épaisseur de couettes.

IhaveIhaveIhaveIhaveIhaveIhaveIhaveIhaveIhaveIhave

Les pleines lunes passent et ne se ressemblent pas. La jolie addition de ce mois ci était une grande cicatrice qui descendait sur ma main droite et qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de soulager mes nerfs en s'effaçant dans l'instant. J'adoptais donc la bonne vieille attitude décontractée, les mains dans les poches.

-À TERRE !

Je plongeais au sol sans attendre. Une bombabouse explosa à deux mètres de nous et nous courûmes nous mettre à l'abri.

-Ces sales jaunes, ils vont le regretter, ragea Sirius.

-Mmmh, je pars deux jours et vous provoquez une guerre raciale ?

-Ce sont eux qui nous attaquent !

-J'en vois deux planqués à trois heure, prévint James.

-Il nous faut une diversion, reprit Sirius. Qui fait la chèvre ? Remus t'as une tête de chèvre, fais la chèvre !

-Quoi ?!

Il me balança en plein milieu du couloir et deux nouvelles bombabouses roulèrent dans ma direction sans attendre. J'agitai ma baguette désespéramment, provoquant sans le vouloir une rafale de vent qui vint soulever le tapis et les mini bombes repartirent exploser en direction de leurs envoyeurs. On me tira par le col et quelques instant plus tard on s'installait hors d'haleine à nos tables, sous le regard courroucé de chat McGonagall.

-Vous paraissez fatigué, je chuchote une fois le cours commencé.

James me regarda indigné.

-Tu peux parler ! Jamais vu quelqu'un qui rentrait de chez sa mère aussi pâle…

-On se demande ce que cette machine à écrire a de spécial...changeai-je sans attendre de sujet. Je trouve leur réaction excessive…

-Il faut trouver vite, je ne suis pas un lâche mais c'est du quatre contre cent, notre victoire prendrait des semaines.

-Tu peux même aller jusqu'à envisager la défaite tu sais.

-La défaite c'est pour les perdants !

-Potter ! Lupin ! Encore un mot et j'invite Mr Funnel à prendre le thé ce soir pendant votre retenue !

-…

tototototototototototototototototototototototo

-T'as essayé quoi comme mots Peter ? Je demandais en m'installant devant la machine.

-Message, moldu, machine à écrire, bananes, a peu près tous les autres fruits existants sur cette Terre, le nom des objets qu'on à déjà récoltés, des insultes, beaucoup d'insultes...

-Les trois premiers me semblaient les plus logiques, je soupirai. À moins que...Oh…

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne concerne pas « message » et « moldu » mais par contre machine à écrire…

-Quoi ?

-Ben ça serait étonnant que ce soit le premier objet qu'il arrive à orthographier correctement. Je vais essayer des variations…

-Bonne chance, bailla Peter. Tape discrètement, j'ai le sommeil léger.

Je lui assénai un coup d'oreiller et me mis à la tâche. Machyn à écrire. Machine écrivaine. Machette d'écrivain. Truc qui écrit. Machine à souscrire. Machination à encre…

dodododododododododododododododododododo

Je me réveillai vers quatre heure, les joues creusées par le relief des touches sur lesquelles je m'étais endormi. Je me remis comateusement à taper. Machine à décrire. L'objet s'emballa et les lettres s'enfoncèrent de leurs propres volonté. J'attrapai un bout de parchemin affolé et l'introduisis de façon brouillonne dans la machine.

 _...quelques peu modifiée involontairement. Elle a englouti un jour les carnets de recettes de ma mère et depuis, la seule mention de certains plats suffit pour qu'elle vous en recrache la recette. Ne laissez pas traîner vos livres à proximité, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez qu'elle finisse par vous réciter l'encyclopédie._

 _Indice :_

 _Caché sous la première pierre du château._

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit pour me rendormir.

isisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis

Il aurait uniquement s'agit de moi, la machine aurait été rendue à la première occasion, c'est à dire en plein jour au petit déjeuner. Évidemment, la fierté sans bornes de certains rendait cet acte impensable. Nous subissions donc une dernière journée de guérilla.

-Sirius ! Missile à ta gauche !

-Vu !

Flexion. Les poufsouffles étaient heureusement de très mauvais artilleurs.

-Filet du diable en pot rampant vers nous très, très vite !

Extension.

-Courrez !

Le soir nous passâmes sur nous la cape d'invisibilité et allâmes déposer avec un certain soulagement la machine derrière l'ouverture du tonneau.

-Tout ça pour des recettes de cuisine, grogna James.

-Pas que des recettes en fait, apparemment ça marcherait avec d'autres livres. Imagine, des milliers de données stockées dans un seul objet, ça pourrait être très utile, dis-je.

Nous prîmes des escaliers qui nous amenèrent au deuxième étage. Un filet de lumière passait derrière l'une des portes. James nous stoppa de son bras.

-Qui est encore debout à cette heure là ?

-Nous ? Dit Peter.

-On va voir ? Proposa James.

-C'est pas vraiment nos affaires, protestai-je pour la forme.

-C'est le bureau du prof de défense…

-Ok, je suis curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si c'est Dumbledore ? Demanda Peter. C'est sa salle maintenant...

-On a la cape non? s'impatienta Sirius en commençant à avancer. Même lui ne peut pas nous voir.

Nous nous glissâmes près de l'ouverture. Je retins un cri de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que Fork vient faire ici ! s'indigna James à voix basse.

L'ancien professeur était penché au dessus du bureau, entouré de piles de documents.

-Où est ce fichu dossier, gémit t-il en balançant de la paperasse par dessus son épaule. Ça m'apprendra à tout garder. Haha !

Il sortit une pochette du petit tas de bordel et la regarda amoureusement. Puis il sembla se reprendre et rangea tous les documents d'un coup de baguette dans un petit coffre placé près de la fenêtre.

-Conditus furca.

Un petit bruit de mécanisme nous indiqua la fermeture du coffre et nous nous plaquèrent au mur pour esquiver l'homme qui sortait du bureau d'un pas pressé.

-On le suit ! Je dis.

James me regarda avec étonnement.

-On doit savoir comment il a réussit à rentrer à l'intérieur du château, je lui explique avec empressement. Dumbledore devrait avoir tout condamné la salle des créatures à l'heure qu'il est, il a du trouver un autre moyen.

-Je viens avec toi, Sirius et Peter vous restez ici. A quatre on est trop lent.

-Hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire, ragea Sirius. À ton tour d'attendre Potter.

Il nous prit la cape des mains et partit à la poursuite du professeur. Je m'élançais à mon tour pour le rattraper, laissant sur place James et Peter.

On suivit Fork à travers un passage qui nous mena directement en face d'un miroir au quatrième étage. Notre homme tapota sa baguette contre le cadre en murmurant un nouveau mot en latin et la glace disparut.

-Fantastique ! Dit Sirius alors qu'on suivait Fork de loin dans le passage. On pourra sortit à volonté du château maintenant.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minute, un bruit de craquement nous indiqua que le professeur avait transplané. Sirius fit une moue déçu. Je lui tapotai l'épaule.

-Tu auras ta bagarre contre les méchants une prochaine fois. Et puis, on sait comment il a fait pour venir ici maintenant. On aura qu'à organiser une nouvelle expédition plus tard, j'aime pas trop que James et Peter soient à découverts là...

Une excuse pour moi et un nouveau projet pour Sirius, rien de tel pour le consoler.

-Rentrons…

dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream

dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream

Yop petits lecteurs. Je me rends compte qu'il faudrait que j'avance un peu dans mon année si je veux un jour terminer mon histoire. Je vais essayer d'écrire Noël très bientôt, à priori je vais faire rentrer Remus chez lui.

Review.


	15. Chapter 15

James qui semblait avoir enfin percuté que Sirius souffrait d'inactivité sévère, prit sur lui (sans trop de peine) d'aller visiter le passage derrière le miroir à ses côtés.

J'étais en charge avec Peter de m'occuper de la quête du nouvel objet, mais mon camarade ne semblait pas très motivé et après ces derniers jours plus que mouvementés, je pouvais comprendre son besoin de calme. Les poufsouffles avaient cessés leurs attaques au moment où la machine leur avait été rendue et on pouvait de nouveau respirer librement, j'avais donc toute la liberté du monde pour effectuer mes recherches.

Le problème était, je me sentais coupable. Parce que, qui dit première pierre dit construction, dit constructeurs, dit fantôme du gars que j'avais promis d'aider il y a de cela bien trop longtemps pour que je garde bonne conscience.

Je laissais quelques jours passer, sans trop y réfléchir. Les résultats de l'expédition derrière le miroir aboutirent sans grand étonnement au village de Pré-au-lard, mais cela ne nous apporta rien de plus que la tonne de bonbons achetés là-haut par mes deux amis.

Les vacances arrivaient à pas de demi-géant. Hagrid était aperçut dans le château en train d'installer quantité de sapins et si j'étais pressé à la perspective de rentrer chez moi, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas de tout le monde. L'humeur de Sirius se dégradait de jours en jours et pour quelqu'un qui de base était déjà particulièrement lunatique, on réalisa qu'il était encore loin de son plein potentiel.

-Il neige ! s'émerveilla Peter en regardant par la fenêtre dans la salle commune.

Sirius lui renversa le contenu de son sac sur la tête.

-Hééééé ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

-J'avais envie…

-Sirius, arrête d'embêter Peter, dit James derrière son magasine de Quidditch.

Sirius se baissa pour ramasser sa bouteille d'encre, la considéra quelques instants et me la balança dessus de frustration, heureusement pour moi encore fermée.

-Sirius, arrête d'embêter Remus.

-Mais...il shoota dans un fauteuil mécontent et se baissa de nouveau.

-Black ! Je me reçois un seul objet sur la gueule et c'est la fin de ta misérable vie.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour qu'une chaussure atterrisse sur James.

-Meurs charogne !

James entama une bagarre avec Sirius, ce dernier visiblement très heureux de pouvoir enfin se défouler. Les préfets regardèrent le chaos s'installer autour d'eux aussi passivement qu'à l'habitude. C'était vrai qu'au début, ils avaient au moins la politesse de paraître coupables de ne rien faire, mais les luttes armées entre Sirius et James étaient si fréquentes ces derniers temps qu'elles faisaient maintenant intégralement partie du bruit de fond de la salle commune.

Je fermais mon livre, sentant la nervosité ambiante déteindre progressivement sur moi et partis prendre l'air dans les couloirs. J'aperçus un flot d'élèves sortir d'une salle de classe et j'eus soudainement l'irrépressible envie d'arrêter de procrastiner. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au premier étage.

-Professeur !

Dumbledore se tourna vers moi.

-Remus ! Que puis-je pour toi mon garçon ?

-J'ai...un service à vous demander…Mais euh...rien à voir avec...mon...problème...

Je suis d'une éloquence. Dumbledore me regarda amusé et attendit patiemment que j'enchaîne.

-Il y a ce fantôme dans les cachots, j'ai plus ou moins promis que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour lui. Il dit qu'il a été restreint au périmètre d'une pièce et des tuyaux, il aimerait bien pouvoir sortir.

Le directeur sembla réellement intéressé.

-Les cachots ont des recoins très sombres et l'école n'en utilise qu'une assez faible surface. Tu as un peu de temps avant ta retenue ? Qui est-ce ce soir ? Demanda t-il sur le ton de la conversation et en se mettant en route, lui à coup de larges foulées, moi trottinant à ses côtés.

-Professeur Funnel, je m'efforçais de ne pas grogner.

-Vraiment ? On le garde en dernier recours en général, reconnut Dumbledore. Vous avez vraiment du provoquer Minerva…

Je me tus. C'était vrai. À grand renfort de canaris et de dés à coudre.

-Entre ton temps passé auprès de notre pauvre professeur Funnel et l'humeur massacrante de Mr Black, on va faire de toi un excellent psychologue.

-Comment vous savez pour Sirius ?

-Je suis celui qui reçoit les plaintes de vos professeurs…

-Vous envoyez des lettres aux parents ? J'essaie mine de rien.

-À chaque retenue.

Merde.

-Même si cette tâche revient en général au professeur McGonagall.

Merde merde.

-Comment a-tu rencontré ce fantôme ?

On rentrait à présent dans les cachots, et je me concentrais pour essayer de me souvenir du chemin exact.

-Une recherche du plus vieux fantôme du château…

-Excellente idée de projet extra-scolaire.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, je reconnus avec soulagement le couloir menant à la petite salle.

-C'est là bas !

Le fantôme nous attendait derrière l'embrasure de la porte, plus radieux que jamais.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, je m'excuse timidement.

-Longtemps ? Mourrez aussi longtemps que moi et vous comprendrez ce qu'est longtemps ! Dit-il sans perdre le sourire.

À mes côtés, mon professeur s'inclina légèrement.

-Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de cet école.

-Godefroy Stoneson, bâtisseur.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce si vous le voulez bien.

-Mais faites, faites…

Je profitais que le directeur s'éloigne pour parler de nouveau au fantôme.

-Vous qui avez participé à la construction de Poudlard, savez vous où a été posée la première pierre ?

Il réfléchit.

-Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire s'il existe une première pierre vous savez, elles n'arrivent pas une par une après tout, et on n'en a pas fait toute une cérémonie.

-Peut être était elle déjà sur place à votre arrivée ?

-Je ne vois pas…

Je sentis mon enthousiasme redescendre.

-Retenue Remus…rappela Dumbledore en tapotant sa montre pour rappeler l'heure.

Mon enthousiasme pleura.

petitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetit

-Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, non jamais…

Funnel se moucha bruyamment. James rajouta du whisky pur feu dans le verre d'eau du professeur. On avait vite découvert ce truc bien utile pour s'assurer que la retenue ne dure pas toute la nuit. Bien souvent avant minuit Funnel s'endormait du trop plein d'alcool. D'un côté je me sentais coupable d'encourager un être humain sur la voix de l'alcoolisme, de l'autre il était impossible que l'adulte n'ai pas remarqué la différence de goût entre le whisky et l'eau alors c'était largement volontaire.

Malheureusement pour nous il n'était encore que 19h.

-Hanky ? souffla James.

-T'es fou ? Je paniquais alors que l'elfe poppa devant nous.

Funnel pourtant assis à trente centimètres ne remarqua rien, les yeux embués de nouvelles larmes.

-On est pas censé pouvoir appeler les elfes.

-Distrait Funnel.

James attrapa l'elfe par les épaules et lui murmura des consignes à l'oreille.

-Mmf professeur ne dites pas ça, je suis sûr que vous étiez un enfant merveilleux.

-J'ai essayé. Je lui faisait des dessins, lui, moi, maman, la dame qui venait faire le ménage quand maman n'étais pas là…

-Prenez un bout de homard professeur, James lui tendit une pince.

Je fis les yeux ronds.

-Tu as commandé du homard ? Pourquoi pas du champagne et un jacuzzi ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

Je pris un bout du crustacé. Je suis perplexe...Comment se mange cette chose ?

Après un repas de luxe, on s'aperçut que le professeur décuvait un peu.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas les nourrir, dit James en regardant l'homme pensif.

-On devrait se renseigner sur l'alcool avant de lui en donner trop.

-Ça va encore durer une éternité, angoissa t-il. Hanky ?

L'elfe réapparut, toujours aussi serviable.

-Les maîtres désirent ils un deuxième dessert ? Chuchota t-il.

-Non, pourrais tu m'apporter…

L'elfe sortit un bloc note.

-...une paire de lunette, un petit coussin, un traversin, un châle noir, une couverture et l'agrafeuse qui se trouve dans notre dortoir.

-Tout pour le maître.

Il partit.

-Je te vois venir, je lui jette un coup d'œil suspicieux tout en continuant à dire des oui vagues de la tête à Funnel.

Il réapparut. James se dépêcha d'agrafer le châle noir sur le coussin, le coussin sur le traversin, posa les lunettes rectangulaires n'importe comment et jeta sur le tout la couverture.

-C'est mon nouveau moi. Je reviens je vais juste faire un tour.

Je me retourne une fois de plus paniqué en direction de notre professeur toujours en plein monologue.

Je maudis James pour m'abandonner en compagnie d'un tas de coussin myope.

Je maudis Funnel pour permettre à une supercherie si grossière de fonctionner.

Il revint une heure et demi plus tard, l'air reposé et trimballant un gros sac remplit de parchemins.

-On y a pas pensé la dernière fois mais comme on connaît son mot de passe, je suis repartis fouiller le coffre de Fork.

-Ça t'a pris autant de temps ?

-J'ai fait une sieste dans son fauteuil.

-Je te déteste.

-Comment l'alcoolémie progresse de ton côté ?

-Pas assez vite. Il ne tremble toujours pas, on est au moins à quarante minutes de retard sur notre planning habituel.

-Mais on a passé le stade où lui prêter attention ne sert plus à rien.

-Il t'as ébouriffé les cheveux tout à l'heure, le châle s'est déplié, ils sont long maintenant.

-C'est à la mode.

On s'attaqua aux tas de parchemins. Des factures pour des objets absurdement ridicules et chers comme cette horloge coucou édition limitée qui chante aléatoirement un tube d'un vieux groupe de musique sorciers « les transplaneurs du mardi » ou cette soi disant partie de tibia, sainte relique ayant appartenu à Merlin.

-Il a le goût des grandeurs Fork…

-Oh regarde ça, m'interrompit James. Une liste des créatures qui ont séjournés dans la salle !

-Il a un dossier de notes pour chaque créature, je remarque, c'est plus que nécessaire en même temps pour ajuster les doses de potions. On peut comparer à la liste pour voir s'il en manque.

Je repoussais le tas déjà trié de factures, resservit un verre à Funnel et attrapais un nouveau document.

-Ici j'ai...un Abraxan…

-Check.

James le raya de la liste.

painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain

À 23h, finalement bien plus tôt que ce qu'on avait anticipé, on ressortit des quartiers de Funnel en ayant la connaissance que quelques part à travers le monde un phœnix, animal rare et somptueux, était encore détenu prisonnier.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Je dis.

-Ok, passons à son bureau, répondit simplement James.

Il était passé le couvre feu mais demain il serait trop tard. On prenait tous le Poudlard Express pour rentrer et aucun de nous n'avait encore pensé à faire ses affaires.

-Oui.

Arrivé à la gargouille, on donna le mot de passe tel les grands habitués que nous étions et on se laissa porter par les escaliers jusqu'à la porte directorial.

-On va lui dire quoi ? Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. Qu'on a espionné Fork une nuit alors qu'on se baladait illicitement dans les couloirs du château ?

-On n'a qu'a remplacé nuit par jour et tout ira bien.

Il toqua.

-Entrez.

Il leva les sourcils en nous voyant apparaître mais ne dit rien.

-Désolé de vous déranger monsieur le directeur, commença James, mais nous avons connaissance de nouvelles informations sur l'enquête du trafic d'animaux.

J'ai envie de demander à James de sortir son badge de police.

-Il y a quelques temps, alors que nous nous baladions licitement en plein jour aux alentours du deuxième étage, nous avons aperçus le professeur Fork revenir dans son bureau. Rassemblant tout notre courage nous l'avons espionné et suivit...

-Vous savez par où il est entré ? Interrompit Dumbledore.

-Par un passage secret derrière le grand miroir du quatrième étage.

Le directeur acquiesça, peu surpris par cette information et leur fit signe de continuer.

-On l'a entendu prononcer le mot de passe pour ouvrir son coffre à cet occasion et il en a retiré un document. C'était un peu sortit de nos têtes après, donc on n'est pas allé…

Fouiller dans des affaires qui ne nous concernaient pas.

-...on n'y est pas retourné avant cette après midi. En faisant le tri on a réussit à déterminer le dossier manquant. Ce sont des notes sur les phœnix. Nous pensons qu'il en existe un resté prisonnier quelque part.

De nouveau le directeur acquiesça calmement.

-Pourquoi ne m'en a tu pas parlé quand on s'est vu juste avant ta retenue Remus ? Demanda soudainement le vieil homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-J'ai oublié, je réponds faiblement.

-J'ai croisé un elfe de maison en allant faire un tour dans la cuisine plus tôt dans la soirée cuisinant un homard…

-…

-Le professeur McGonagall cherche son châle.

Pourquoi savait-il toujours tout ?

-Il est agrafé à un coussin dans le salon du professeur Funnel, James joua la carte de l'honnêteté.

-Merci, il se permit un petit sourire avant de reprendre un air grave. Allez vous coucher, je crois savoir que vous avez un long voyage demain. Je vous promet de m'occuper de ce phœnix.

Je soupirais de soulagement. J'avais confiance en les capacités de Dumbledore à arranger les pires situations, ça sera une chose de moins à penser pendant les vacances.

auchocolatauchocolatauchocolat

auchocolatauchocolatauchocolat

Oyyye, désolé une fois de plus pour le long délai. Je suis encore en pleines révisions en ce moment mais d'ici un mois ça devrait se calmer. (ça devrait s'arrêter complètement en fait -').

Prochain chapitre, Remus en famille.

Merci au petit lapin pour son soutient sans faille. Je n'ai pas trop l'occas de caser des objets en ce moment mais je continue à t'écouter.

 _Chatouille le petit lecteur pour lui faire cracher une review  
_


	16. Chapter 16

On arriva à King Cross en réussissant à briser de nouveau la vitre de notre compartiment et l'événement me plongea dans une sorte de transe nostalgique. La rentrée de septembre semblait si loin. Maintenant j'avais des amis, je bénéficiais de la même éducation et de la même culture que les autres sorciers de mon pays. Je pouvais parfois, pendant quelques secondes, me permettre d'oublier ma vraie nature.

N'empêche on devrait quand même arrêter de se balancer des trucs pendant le trajet.

-Bon. Écrivez moi ? Demanda Sirius alors que James, Peter et moi laissions tomber nos valises sur le quai.

-Sirius, ils vérifient s'il ne reste plus personne dans le train avant de repartir, je lui rappelle gentiment.

-Je peux facilement me cacher ! Protesta t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? James leva un sourcil, Sirius Black se cache ?

Sirius prit un air scandalisé. C'était si facile de provoquer ce gars. Il fulmina et attrapa sa valise.

-Écrivez moi quand même !

Et il disparut dans la foule. Peter aperçut sa mère au loin et suivit son exemple.

-Mes parents vont avoir un peu de retard, dit James. Ils avaient rendez vous au ministère pour je ne sais plus quoi.

-Les miens aussi vont avoir un peu de retard.

-Un rendez vous ?

-Non ils sont juste systématiquement à la bourre.

Et effectivement, le temps que mon père arrive le quai était déjà vide.

-Remus ! Il s'approcha de moi en trottinant. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais tu sais, j'aidais ta mère à ranger et j'en ai un peu oublié l'horloge. Après il m'a fallut bien une demi heure pour retrouver ma baguette, bref tu sais comme c'est…

Le pire c'est que je savais que c'était la vérité, j'avais des parents très très distraits. Ils n'étaient jamais en retard volontairement, mais si tu voulais toi arriver à l'heure, tu devais être capable de faire montre de tout tes talents de manipulation et surtout, surtout, t'y prendre en avance.

Pop.

Un couple de personnes âgées apparut.

-Hey enfin ! s'exclama James joyeux. Je meurs de faim !

-Bonjour à toi aussi fils !

J'avais cru au début qu'il s'agissait de ses grands parents, mais ils devaient juste l'avoir eu très tard. La mère de James se tourna vers moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste inattendu.

-Oh alors tu es lequel ? Remus ou Peter ?

-Mmh...Remus madame.

-Tu es le sensible de la troupe m'a t-on dit.

Sensible ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je lançais un regard noir à James.

-Et vous devait être Mr Lupin, dit le père de James en venant serrer la main du mien. James parle de ses amis à longueur de lettres. Ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'il ait rencontré des gens sur lesquels compter dès le premier jour.

Mon père serra mon épaule et je me tendis brusquement.

Aïe. J'avais légèrement oublié de parler de mes amis à mes parents. Enfin j'avais en vérité plutôt soigneusement évité de parler d'eux sans juste les qualifier de « y a un garçon dans ma classe qui... », ne sachant pas comment la paranoïa de mon père vis à vis du secret de ma lycanthropie prendrait la nouvelle.

-Ça me fait chaud au cœur d'apprendre que nos fils s'entendent si bien.

Vraiment ? J'essayais de lire sur son visage s'il le pensait honnêtement.

Nous prenons congé et sortons de la gare pour nous rendre jusqu'à la voiture.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu avais des amis ?

-J'ai le droit ? Je réponds faiblement alors qu'il met le contact.

Le véhicule rama et il se résigna à utiliser sa baguette pour le faire avancer.

-C'est bien voiture, emmène nous chez nous.

Il installa ses mains sur le volant juste pour le show, la voiture se mettant joyeusement en route d'elle même. Tricheur.

-Remus, quand t'avons nous un jour interdit de faire ce qui te plaisait? Tu n'es pas un enfant exigeant, tu ne nous demandes jamais rien, on n'a même jamais eu besoin de te stopper pour quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'on exagère parfois à propos de ta maladie, qu'on cherche à être trop prudent mais depuis quand nous écoutes-tu quand on s'inquiète ? Où est passé l'enfant qui contournait le barrage humain de ses parents pour aller servir le thé à son futur directeur d'école ?

-Barrer la route à Albus Dumbledore... je souris au souvenir.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pour ma défense je ne vous ai pas écouté puisque je me suis fait des amis.

-Alors n'ai pas honte, c'est ton choix. Quel qu'il soit nous l'accepterons.

Je ne savais pas si il réalisait ce qu'était d'avoir la responsabilité de décider de sa vie en devant prendre en compte la faillibilité de ses parents. Je me sentais vieux parfois quand j'entendais James et Peter répéter ce qu'ils avaient appris à la maison et croire dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Sirius, bien que différent, réagissait en opposition à sa famille, il n'injectait que peu de réflexions dans ses actes.

Merde. J'étais bel et bien le sensible du groupe.

La voiture respecta le code de la route tant qu'ils restèrent dans la périphérie de Londres, arrivé dans la campagne, à peine je captais des yeux un oiseau qu'il était déjà 10 km derrière moi. Ils ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour atterrir à la maison.

-Remus !

Ma mère nous attendait sur le seuil et je fonçais lui dire bonjour. Elle semblait fatiguée et amaigrie, je cachais mon regard inquiet et l'entraînais bien au chaud dans la cuisine pendant que mon père s'occupait de ma valise.

-Je sors juste d'une mauvaise grippe, pas besoin de faire cette tête là, dit-elle tout en m'examinant sous tous les angles. Tu as une nouvelle cicatrice à la main.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-On ne la voit presque plus. L'infirmière me bombarde de potions dès le lever du soleil.

Elle me passa la main sur la joue en souriant, avant de sursauter et de s'affairer près de l'endroit où on stockait le courrier.

-Alors ! Elle tassa une liasse d'enveloppe pour la remettre en ordre.

Elles portaient toutes le sceau de Poudlard. Je blanchis. On se croisa du regard longuement avant qu'elle ne parte dans un fou rire. Mon père nous rejoignit et se posa à côté de sa femme semblant sur le point de craquer lui aussi.

-Vraiment je me demande comment on a pu croire deux secondes que tu ne t'étais pas fait d'amis. Autant de retenues obtenues tout seul c'était suspect. On a beaucoup rit sur « démarche non réglementaire », j'espère que tu nous montreras à quoi ça ressemble.

-Tu t'es fait des amis ? s'excita plutôt sa mère. Je vais cuisiner des cookies. Une mère offre des cookies aux amis de ses enfants.

D'où sortaient-elle cette tradition? Bon après qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher, je ne voyais de toutes façons pas mes amis se plaindre d'avoir des gâteaux déboulant par hiboux de manière impromptue.

EtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEtEt

Le début des vacances se passa calmement. C'était étrange de retomber dans le calme de la maison après des mois à me faire réveiller à tout heure pour aller explorer tel ou tel passage ou planifier tel ou tel méfait mais je ne regrettais pas l'absence des retenues qui allaient avec.

Le matin de Noël je me levais pour tomber sur une pile de cadeaux bien plus grande que d'habitude. Je commençais à m'émerveiller devant ce spectacle avant de soudainement frôler la crise de panique. Je n'avais filé de cadeaux à personne moi ! A cause de l'inégalité des moyens de chacun, Peter n'étant pas spécifiquement riche, moi même n'étant...vraiment pas riche non plus et James et Sirius roulant sur l'or, on s'était dit qu'on commencerait le jour ou chacun aura au moins fait quelques économies.

J'attrapai le premier paquet de la pile et l'ouvrit. Celui là venait de mes parents, un livre sur les esprits de Poudlard. Un chapitre entier était dédié à Peeves avec des infos qui pourraient s'avérer bien utile pour s'en défendre. Le second paquet était des cookies et me fit rire. Disons que je n'aurais plus besoin de me bouger jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller taxer dans la surproduction de gâteaux qu'avait fait ma mère.

J'ouvrai un troisième paquet mal emballé, sans aucun doute Peter, pour trouver une chaussette avec un mot.

 _Hello Remus,_

 _Ce n'est pas un cadeau mais maintenant que tu es loin, je peux t'avouer avoir accidentellement brûlé une de tes chaussettes. Je n'en ai pas trouvé qui lui ressemble malheureusement mais ça me faisais mal au cœur de la savoir seul._

 _A un prochain message, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de hiboux disponibles chez toi mais si il y en a, comment vas tu ?_

 _Joyeux Noël et tu remercieras ta mère pour les cookies._

 _Peter._

J'acceptais la chaussette avec gratitude, mais dans mon souvenir c'était toute la paire que j'avais perdu donc elle était bien partie pour finir seule. Je pris un nouveau paquet, celui là emballé en noir avec marqué « de la part de Sirius BLACK » avec l'écriture de James. Je baissais honteusement la tête par anticipation.

Oh.

Une nouvelle chaussette.

 _Hey Remus,_

 _Comment vas tu ? Moi c'est l'enfer dans la maison, tu sais ma famille cette bande de… Enfin voilà, je te rends la chaussette que j'ai accidentellement cramé…_

Mais j'étais où moi au juste le jour où ils ont organisés une crémation de chaussettes ?

 _...Mais hé, je suis Sirius BLACK, je fais des trucs inexplicables._

 _Ne répond pas à cette lettre s'il te plaît._

 _Sirius._

 _BLACK._

Bon. Ben j'avais récupéré une paire. Il y en avait une rouge avec un chien alors que l'autre avait des petits cognards dessus mais ça ne me dérangeais pas de sortir dépareillé.

J'ouvris un nouveau paquet de James, celui ci revendiqué.

 _Coucou vieux,_

 _Ma mère t'a tricoté une écharpe en échange des cookies. Je m'ennuie à mourir, j'aime bien mes parents mais la maison est remplie de gens à longueur de journée qui n'apprécient pas l'humour à sa juste valeur. Je dirais même qu'ils sont susceptibles._

 _Donne moi de tes nouvelles et remercie ta mère. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va mieux ?_

 _À plus tard,_

 _James._

J'ouvris un paquet de ma famille côté maternel, seule famille qu'il me restait puisque mon père était tristement seul au monde, qui contenait quelques romans moldu et un ballon de foot avant de finir sur le dernier cadeau de la pile.

 _Remus,_

 _Débarrasse moi de ce truc là, je refuse de le garder La vie est un enfer ici._

 _Par pitié écris moi souvent. Il te reste des cookies ?_

 _Sirius._

Le truc en question était un petit serpent en argent qui dormait enroulé sur lui même. Il était magnifique. Je sais que Sirius fait une allergie aux reptiles qui lui rappelle trop sa famille mais jamais je ne pourrais lui repayer ça, pleurais-je intérieurement. On allait dire que c'était un prêt, il pouvait le récupérer quand il voulait. Je le déposais dans la boite que m'avait déjà offert Sirius il y a deux mois de cela et m'écroulais de nouveau sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plein.

puispuispuispuispuispuispuispuispuispuispuispuispuis

 _Mon faucon,_

 _Mes parents aimeraient savoir si ta famille serait libre de venir fêter le nouvel an avec nous. Il y aura une réception, beaucoup de nourriture, de l'alcool (si jamais ça pouvait convaincre tes parents)._

 _Pitié, pitié vient ! Ma famille et celle de Sirius ne s'entende pas, Peter a déjà des plans, j'ai besoin d'un ami !_

 _En fait c'est simple si tu n'es pas là, je passe mon nouvel an à la bibliothèque de la maison pour trouver un moyen de te maudire sur sept cent générations._

 _James._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande ma mère au petit déjeuner en voyant mon expression de désespoir.

Je lui tendis la lettre.

-Oh.

Et elle n'ajouta rien.

-Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, je lui dis dégoutté.

-Chéri, on ne va pas aller fêter nouvel an chez ton ami sans toi. Et nous voulons être présent dès que la lune disparaîtra tu le sais bien.

La prochaine fois qu'une pleine lune tombe pendant les vacances, je reste à Poudlard.

ààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

 _Cher James,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé mais ma mère a eut une rechute ce matin, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera remise pour le nouvel an._

 _Tu peux me maudire si tu veux, je le comprendrais très bien._

 _Remus._

Peut être l'avait-il vraiment fait m'étais-je fait la réflexion plus tard, parce que cette pleine lune fut la pire en plusieurs années.

quoibon?quoibon?quoibon?quoibon?quoibon?

quoibon?quoibon?quoibon?quoibon?quoibon?

Hello, un petit break dans les aventures avec ce chapitre. Le prochain, retour à Poudlard.

Lapin, canoniquement il me semblait que les maraudeurs découvraient le problème de fourrure en deuxième année, mais comme il est déjà en train de se faire cramer magistralement à même pas arrivé janvier, il est probable que j'organise ça vers la fin de cette histoire là.

A part ça ton dernier objet, tu peux être sûr qu'il va faire une apparition, j'ai de grands projets pour lui.

Au fait pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'avais écrit un OS avec l'épisode où Remus recevait sa lettre, il s'appelle "ceux qui comptent", j'y fais référence à un moment.

Et dire que je suis censée être en révision TT, pas en train d'écrire.


	17. Chapter 17

Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais le faire.

Mon père ne m'avait pas largué à l'entrée de la gare comme en septembre, il me suivait cette fois ci de près avec un regard soucieux et impuissant auquel j'évitais soigneusement de penser. Pour la première fois dans notre vie nous étions arrivé bien en avance. J'allais m'effondrer dans le compartiment que moi et mes amis faisions déjà une habitude d'accaparer, dans un Poudlard express encore vide et silencieux.

-Bonne fin d'année fils, dit-il d'une voix grave en posant sa main sur ma tête.

-Mmmh.

Et c'était tout. Pas un tiens bon, je crois en toi, tu vas réussir à tenir un trajet d'une demi journée sans montrer que tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds et l'énorme cicatrice sous ton oreille ? Pff bien sûr que tu vas réussir à gérer les tonnes de questions de trois individus sans filtres.

Les mains dans les poches.

Fingers in the nose.

Heureusement que je savais qu'il le pensait.

Je m'endormis dans la minute.

M'évaderM'évaderM'évaderM'évaderM'évaderM'évader

Quand je me réveillai il faisait déjà nuit noire.

J'étais allongé de tout mon long sur la banquette du compartiment. Une paire de carte explosa non loin de mon oreille. Je bougeai légèrement et fit tomber quelque chose.

-L'étagère bouge, remarqua Sirius.

Je fronçais les sourcils. La seule étagère ici, c'était le porte bagage et il était parfaitement immobile. Je me relevai pour enfin remarquer que j'étais enterré sous 10 kilos de bonbons.

-Remus ! s'exclama James.

Il se leva et tenta d'enlever maladroitement le sucre de mes fringues.

-Désolé mais on manquait d'endroit pour entreposer. Tu sais...avec toi prenant toute la place.

-Mmokay, je lui répondis à moitié endormi.

-Remus Remus, appela soudainement Sirius.

-Quoi ?

Mes paupières se faisaient de nouveau lourdes. Je dédiais toute ma concentration à garder les yeux ouverts.

-C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Tu aimes bien McGonagall ? Tu veux des chocogrenouilles ? Pourquoi tu meurs à moitié une fois pas mois ? Que penses tu des licornes ?

Heureusement que j'avais l'ouïe sélective.

-Chocogrenouille, je suppliai presque.

Peter s'empressa de m'en passer une. J'enlevai l'emballage d'une main tremblante de fatigue. Mais merde à la fin, je pleurai intérieurement, ce matin j'allais pas si mal. J'étranglais à moitié la grenouille de peur qu'elle se barre avant d'avoir eu ma dose de chocolat.

-Mmh, j'ai pas dormi hier soir et j'ai chopé la grippe de ma mère, je me justifiai alors qu'ils me fixaient inquiets.

-Cicatri…commença Sirius.

-Je me suis fais agressé par le chien de mon voisin, il y a deux jours. Il a un passé traumatique, c'était un risque.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je fermai les yeux.

-Hé te rendors pas, me secoua James. On va arriver.

Ils allaient se douter de quelque chose. J'étais nul, même pas capable de tenir la route quelques heures. Ma faute s'ils découvraient ce que j'étais. Plus qu'à compter les jours qu'ils me restaient à Poudlard.

d'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'ici

J'avais beau leur dire que tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de sommeil, ils me déposèrent quand même à l'infirmerie avant de descendre dîner dans la grande salle.

J'attendis une minute le temps qu'ils disparaissent avant de me retourner vers la porte. Je rentre au dortoir.

-Oh non vous n'allez nul part, l'infirmière surgit et me tira par le bras pour m'amener vers un lit.

-Qu'est-ce que vos parents ont fait pour vous soigner ?

-Essence de dictame.

-C'est tout ?

-Aucune idée, j'étais pas conscient, je proteste, sans doute une potion pour régénérer le sang. Ils m'ont dit que c'était pire que d'habitude.

Je grimaçai. En fait ma mère avait pleuré. J'aimais pas quand elle pleurait.

-Les médicaments ça coûte cher, je dis d'une voix basse.

-Désolé Remus, dit Pomfresh d'une voix inhabituellement attendrit. La prochaine fois je vous ferez passer des potions à ramener chez vous. C'est Horace qui les fait ici, le coût est minimal.

J'acquiesçais. Pas sûr qu'il y ait une prochaine fois de toutes façons.

etetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetet

Trois jours. J'avais surpris mes amis en train de chuchoter à voix basse autour d'un parchemin avant que Sirius le fasse manger à Peter à mon arrivée. Bonne cachette Sirius. Si j'avais eu le cœur à rire, je l'aurais fait.

Je m'isolais d'eux progressivement, passant de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque histoire de me faire oublier.

 _Et Ulick Gamp, réajustant sa perruque déclara solennellement : " le respect de nos valeurs, la discipline implacable que nous nous devons de transmettre à notre jeunesse sont les premières pierres de l'éducation en ces temps modernes... "_

Moderne. Ça me donnait pas envie d'aller mettre les pieds au 18ème siècle cette déclaration. Je parcourrai rapidement les pages de l'exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard que j'avais entre les mains.

 _Liste des salles légendaires._

 _Chambre des secrets._

 _Salle des papillons rongeurs de chairs._

 _Salle de musique hypnotique…_

La liste s'étendait sur plusieurs pages.

 _Salle de torture._

Intéressant.

Je refermais le livre, si quelqu'un savait où se trouvait une telle salle je savais qui c'était.

voirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoirvoir

-Hum...Mr Rusard ?

Le concierge souleva son balai-serpière dans un geste défensif, m'éclaboussant au passage. J'aurais du m'y attendre. C'est vrai qu'on devait venir lui parler aussi rarement qu'à Binns.

-J'ai une question.

-Pas confiance.

-S'il vous plaît monsieur, c'est pour mon avenir. Je veux devenir concierge comme vous.

Était-ce des étoiles qui brillaient dans mes yeux ou l'étincelle de la folie pure ? En tout cas ça laissa Rusard plus que perplexe.

-Et vous voyez je me dis qu'avec cette délinquance qui monte en flèche, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous avez lu la gazette ces temps ci mais c'est plutôt affolant, je pense que d'ici quelques années les punitions corporelles seront remises en place.

-Elles ont prouvées leur efficacité c'est vrai, grogna Rusard.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une salle…

Il plissa des yeux.

-Oui. LA salle.

-Celle là, je lui réponds au pif.

Espérons qu'il me mène au bon endroit.

-Transmettez moi...

Ridicule.

-Vous faites partie de ces sales gosses…

-Je suis un repenti.

-Je pense que peut-être...je peux vous montrer, articula t-il lentement. Si vous n'êtes pas honnête, vous saurez comme ça ce qui vous attend le moment où ces endives du ministère auront cessé de se rouler dans des discours mous et idéalistes.

Il posa son balai contre la rampe à sa droite et me mena presque au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il appuya sur une pierre placée en hauteur, au dessus de l'escalier en colimaçon, et renversa une torche.

Des pierres du mur intérieur bougèrent et partirent se coller au plafond pour permettre à un trou de se former.

La salle était petite et circulaire mais tout l'espace étaient occupé par des instruments de torture divers. Des chaînes, des pinces aux formes étranges. Brr.

-...Et ça c'est pour écraser le cartilage du nez…expliqua Rusard.

-Ça peut être utile, je lui réponds distraitement.

Je ne voyais pas à quel moment mais ça avait l'air de lui plaire que je dise ça. Vivement que je sois repenti dans le camps des délinquants, c'était quand même plus plaisant.

Sur le mur du fond, la citation d'Ulick Gamp était gravée en lettres de sang. Au moins j'étais au bon endroit.

d'autresd'autresd'autresd'autresd'autresd'autresd'autres

Après une journée encore emplie de solitude, je revins le soir, enfonçant la pierre et renversant la torche. Merlin que cette salle était encore plus glauque la nuit.

En dessous de l'inscription au fond se trouvait une série de boîte que j'entrepris de fouiller.

Une collection d'os.

Si jamais Sirius et James concrétisaient ce projet de bombe, je connaissais une gentille salle qui allait faire office de cobaye.

J'ouvris une nouvelle boîte en ivoire.

-Oooooooh, un mini plot.

Je pris l'objet miniature entre l'index et le pouce et lit le message qui allait avec.

 _Plout._

 _Les moldus les utilisent pour délimiter et protéger les passants des zones accidentées. Celui ci change de taille à volonté et se met en travers de tout danger vous menaçant. Il répond à l'appel de son nom._

 _Indice :_

 _Il y a cinq quartiers de professeurs entre le troisième et le sixième étage. Bonne fouille._

Je savais que ce mec cherchait juste à me faire expulser.

payspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspayspays

Forcer les appartements des profs c'était plus amusants en groupe et avec une cape d'invisibilité. Je me tâtait donc à arrêter de fuir mes amis mais leurs continuels regards inquisiteurs ne me poussaient pas vraiment à agir dans ce sens.

-T'es en froid avec eux ? Me demanda Lily s'incrustant à ma table au début du cours de métamorphose.

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul alors ?

-Je...euh...prends du recul.

Lily renifla.

-Compréhensible.

Je me reçus une boulette de papier sur la tête.

 _Pourquoi tu nous évites ?_

C'était ma chance de renouer le contact. Je restais néanmoins bugué devant le parchemin. Lily me l'arracha des mains.

 _Parce que vous êtes des crétins._

Holà ! Pourquoi je la laissais envoyer ça moi ?

Le parchemin atterrit sur McGonagall.

Maieuuuh...

Quand on savait pas viser on envoyait pas des trucs.

McGonagall, déduisant intelligemment à partir de la zone de contact parchemin épaule et l'angle d'atterrissage de la boulette au sol la location du méfait, tourna vers notre table un regard à vous assassiner douloureusement.

-MONSIEUR LUPIN !

Présumé coupable forcément. La directrice des gryffondors fondit sur nous alors que nous nous ratatinions sur nos chaises.

PLOP.

Plout sortit de ma poche, prit 50 centimètres et vint faire barrière de tout son corps de plot. Il y eut un silence choqué. Puis McGonagall émit un drôle de son.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR ? ENLEVEZ MOI CA !

Je soulevais désespéramment Plout qui changea deux fois de taille pour échapper à mon emprise et reprendre sa position initiale au sol.

S'en était presque touchant cette volonté de me protéger d'un coup dans les tibias.

-Plout ?

Le plot vacilla sur lui même avant de se réduire et de finir dans ma poche.

m'enfuirem'enfuirem'enfuirem'enfuirem'enfuirem'enfuire

Trois jours de retenue veut dire trois jours de plus survécus à Poudlard. Je pourrais bien me révéler être le maître des enfers que McGonagall me ferait quand même récurer les toilettes du 3ème étage demain.

Je me fis soudainement plaqué au mur par trois individus.

PLOP.

Mon doux Plout. Sirius shoota dedans.

-D'où vient cette chose orangée ? demanda James.

-J'ai trouvé le dernier objet.

-Sans nous ?

Il avait l'ai blessé et déçu. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu nous évites ? Demanda t-il de nouveau.

-Vous me regardez curieusement.

Un soupçon de culpabilité passa sur le visage de James.

-On s'inquiète.

Je crois que j'ai plus trop le choix.

-Je suis malade. J'ai la maladie de ma mère, c'est génétique.

-Gné ?

-Je suis né avec mais ça ne s'est vraiment déclaré que l'année dernière.

-Pourquoi pas le dire ?

-J'avais pas envie que vous me voyiez différemment.

Un mensonge et des demi-vérités. Pas trop mal.

-Ouais ben...c'était débile. On n'est pas comme ça.

Je passais d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement.

-Non.

Essaie de t'en convaincre maintenant. Je soupirai et sorti de ma poche le nouvel indice.

-Plout !

Le plot rentra dans ma poche. James lut le parchemin et sourit.

-J'aime ce que tu nous amènes là !

loinloinloinloinloinloinloinloinloinloinloinloin

Première étape, suivre les profs, ce que nous fîmes pendant quelques semaines. On rayait de suite avec un soulagement profond McGonagall de la liste puisque nous savions déjà que ses quartiers se trouvaient au septième, pas très loin de notre salle commune.

Ceux de Slughorn étaient aux cachots. Ceux de Funnel…

-Grr…

Ceux de Funnel étaient au cinquième.

-Quelqu'un a une retenue avec lui ? Demanda James.

-Non, répondit Sirius consultant son agenda.

-Scandale.

-On peut aller le voir sur notre temps libre, lui demander de ses nouvelles...je remarquai.

-Ok, tu fais la discussion et nous fouillons.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je réclame au moins du renfort.

-J'aiderais, Sirius leva la main.

-Vraiment ? Je m'étonne.

-J'aime pas chercher.

-On fait comme ça, conclut James.

d'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'icid'ici

-T'as mis quoi dans son whisky ? Je panique.

-Un truc que j'ai trouvé par terre en potion.

-Par terre ? Dis-je septique.

-Par terre sur une étagère dans la réserve, rayon somnifères.

Funnel poussa un ronflement.

-On peut aller aider du coup.

-Vas-y, quelqu'un doit continuer à le surveiller.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels.

-Ben voyons.

Après avoir passé trois heures à fouiller et avoir vu mille fois plus de la vie de Funnel qu'aucun de nous n'avions jamais voulu voir, nous revenions bredouilles aux dortoirs.

-Qui reste-il ? Je demandai en m'étalant sur mon lit.

-D'après le résultats des filatures, Chourave, Fitlwick, Vumbry et la prof d'étude des runes là...C'est quoi son nom ?

-Prrrrt.

-Runita.

-J'ai un doute.

-C'est son nom maintenant. Tu pars quand te soigner ?

-Bientôt.

Je réalisai que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cessé de compter les jours et j'étais pourtant encore élève à Poudlard.

versd'autresparadisversd'autresparadisversd'autresparadis

versd'autresparadisversd'autresparadisversd'autresparadis

Yoyoyoyoyo, je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir publier plus souvent.

Plout.

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Vumbry était la prof d'astronomie, une femme d'au moins soixante-dix ans que j'ai toujours trouvé bien trop électrisée et dynamique pour son âge et son hobby de contemplation d'étoiles. Ses quartiers étaient situés au quatrième dans l'aile assez ironiquement opposée à la tour qui lui était associée. Sa folie, être tombé amoureuse d'un homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle à Pré au Lard et d'avoir pris l'habitude de fuguer le rejoindre dès la nuit tombée, nous laissant un boulevard pour fouiller sa chambre.

Mais rien.

Runita ou quel que soit le réel nom que tout le monde ne cessait d'oublier, logeait au troisième et ne requit pas moins d'une vingtaine de bombabouses pour la faire évacuer les lieux et la relocaliser l'espace d'un soir dans un autre appartement vide.

À notre plus grand malheur, toujours rien.

Les deux cibles restantes allaient s'avérer être une autre paire de manche.

Chourave pour commencer.

-On peut refaire le coup des bombabouses, suggéra Sirius.

-C'est déjà un miracle que personne n'ai fait le rapprochement avec nous la première fois, je soupirai.

-Et on ne se répète pas, c'est indigne de notre talent, conclut James. La manière ça compte.

-Pourquoi pas pendant le match Serpentard Poufsouffle samedi ? Proposa intelligemment Peter.

-Je ne peux pas louper le match, s'indigna James. Je dois étudier les équipes pour que je sois prêt à les écraser l'année prochaine.

-Quand tu sera nommé joueur et star de notre équipe, récita Sirius. Que tu brilleras tel le soleil de nos vie.

-On sait James. Mais samedi ne me demandez pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi crevant que retourner des tiroirs et déplacer des meubles.

-La magie tu connais? demanda James.

-Je reformule. Samedi ne me demandez pas de bouger un petit doigt, je pars dimanche.

Éclipse lunaire dimanche. Youpi. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, peut être que l'alignement soleil lune shootait le loup aux ultra violets, mais j'en ressortais toujours bronzé de plus de cicatrices que les autres mois.

-J'aime pas chercheeeeeeer, gémit Sirius.

-Hé soldat ! James le tapa à l'arrière du crâne. On est une équipe on la joue collectif. C'est acté, Remus et moi au match et Peter et Sirius fouillent.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au match non plus mais je ne me sentais pas de le faire remarquer à James.

Don'tDon'tDon'tDon'tDon'tDon'tDon'tDon'tDon'tDon't

-L'attrapeur des poufsouffles à l'air malade, remarqua James des tribunes.

Nous avions réussi à trouver un coin isolé et j'étais plus ou moins parvenu à reproduire mon lit à coup de manteaux et d'écharpes empruntés à Sirius et Peter.

-Stuldit…

Et mon oreiller, ne jamais sortir sans son oreiller.

-Regarde moi ça on dirait qu'il va tomber de son balai et il ne fait que l'enfourcher au sol pour l'instant ! Le match va être plié en trois secondes !

-Ça craint.

Je pourrais dormir dans un vrai lit, dans un environnement avec de la chaleur.

-Peter et Sirius ont besoin de temps, dit James en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité, si je me dépêche je peux empêcher tout ça de terminer trop tôt.

Il disparut de ma vision. J'en profitais pour faire une sieste.

theytheytheytheytheytheytheytheytheytheytheytheythey

James trébucha à moitié sur moi en se réinstallant et je me réveillai.

-Déjà ?

-J'ai mis une heure à empêcher l'attrapeur des serpentards de faire du zèle et à choper le vif d'or tout en restant sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il y eu un silence, le temps que le puzzle des événements s'assemble dans ma tête.

-En résumé, je dis lentement, tu me dis que tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité, volé un balai, tu t'es ensuite incrusté dans la partie pour attraper le vif d'or avant les deux équipes, les laissant jouer dans le vide.

-Oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas voler au dessus des tribunes, on aurait vu mes jambes et je ne pouvais pas aller trop vite non plus ou la cape se soulevait.

-Tu as attrapé le vif d'or en allant à deux à l'heure, en étant privé d'une partie du terrain et sans que personne n'aperçoive une main flotter dans les airs victorieuse.

-Je suis très doué.

-Ouah. Tu seras vraiment la star de notre équipe l'année prochaine.

-Fais encore un peu plus ton surpris, mon cœur ne saigne pas suffisamment. Et puis je serai poursuiveur, pas attrapeur, continua t-il en regardant sa montre.

-Tu le relâchera quand ? Je lui demande en baillant.

-Dans deux heures minimum, rendors toi.

knowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknowknow

-Le score ? j'entendis Sirius claquer des dents en essayant de récupérer son manteau.

Je m'accrochais au vêtement par réflexe et Sirius finit juste par venir se blottir contre moi, bientôt rejoint par Peter.

-500 à 410 pour Serpentard, répondit James, les équipes sont de vraies passoires. La fouille ?

Il sortit le vif d'or de sa poche et le relâcha sous les yeux seulement à moitié surpris des deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Rien trouvé.

-Décidément on manque de chance sur cette affaire.

Nous tournions instinctivement nos yeux vers la face joviale et faussement naïve de notre prochaine victime, Filius Flitwick, tranquillement installée dans la tribune d'à côté. Il croisa notre regard, un sourire inqualifiable aux lèvres ce qui provoqua un flottement de panique dans nos rangs.

-Vous pensez qu'il sait ? Chuchota Peter.

-Comment pourrait-il ? raisonna James l'ai pourtant moins confiant que d'ordinaire.

-Il est fort, reconnaît Sirius. Je sais qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé son tabouret pour se pencher dès qu'on s'assoit dessus, il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Il avait l'air...fier.

Il plissa des yeux suspicieux.

-Un professeur qui encourage l'inventivité ça n'existe pas, je n'ironise qu'à moitié.

Ça allait être compliqué.

it'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit's

-Mais t'es déjà malade, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris en plus d'aller te jeter dans la gueule du chien du voisin ? s'étonna Peter.

-Cest lui qui est venu jusqu'à moi ! Je m'indignai parce que j'étais un super acteur.

Une cicatrice sur mon cou qui remontait suffisamment haut pour qu'on la remarque et hop, retour des investigations. J'aurais vraiment pas eu la paix très longtemps.

-Un chien ça mord ton mollet, dit Sirius. Ça te griffe pas le cou.

-Fichez lui la paix, dit James.

Merci.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il va falloir deviner nous même ce qu'il lui arrive.

Arg.

-Il ne nous dira rien de toute façon…

-Hé je suis là!

-Tu ne nous dira rien de toute façon…

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je voulais le voir pour qu'il s'habitue à moi et il m'a attaqué, c'est tout.

-Mais oui mais oui, il me tapota l'épaule. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut en revenir à cette histoire de professeur capricieux ? Pour l'instant, les tentatives d'éloignement n'ont pas marché. Le somnifère dans la soupe détecté, Sirius ton projet de potion d'aimantation ?

-En cours.

-Sur quoi tu veux l'aimanter? Je demandai.

-Une armure quelconque.

-Tu vas le faire s'empaler sur une épée !

-Ça serait problématique, réfléchit James.

-Ça réglerait le problème en fait, dit Sirius. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

-Il y a un gong a notre étage, je me souvenais.

-Mmmh, la taille conviendrait, calcula James. Il faudrait le déplacer et prévoir une embuscade.

-Si elle est bien préparée, l'effet de la potion peut durer une demi journée et le contrepoison demande minimum 5h de préparation, récita Sirius.

thethethethethethethethethethethethethethethethethethe

Embuscade installée en face de la salle de sortilège. Gong lévité dans la nuit au bout du couloir. Pas d'armures pour interférer. J'avais la potion en main pendant que James et Peter essayaient de distraire Flitwick. Soigneusement caché sous la cape je balançais le liquide sur le petit professeur. Et sur James.

Et sur Peter.

Personne ne m'avait prévenu que cette potion était aussi volatile.

Leurs corps voltigèrent à travers le couloir et vinrent s'aplatir contre le gong dans un grand bruit.

Sirius se précipita pour aller prendre des nouvelles des victimes. J'avais tué un prof, j'avais tué mes amis. J'allais me faire renvoyer, enfermé, je mourrai en captivité et je l'aurai complètement mérité.

-C'était sympa tout ça, cria James. Je veux descendre maintenant !

Je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement. Dans cinq heures minimum mon vieux et tu le savais très bien.

-Sûrement une potion d'aimantation, cria à moitié Sirius d'une voix fausse. J'alerte le professeur Slughorn tout de suite.

-Faite mon petit, faite, dit Flitwick jovial.

Restait plus que moi pour fouiller.

endendendendendendendendendendendendendendend

Flitwick nous attendait. Mes pieds avaient commencé à faire des claquettes la minute où je m'étais introduis dans l'appartement. Je me prenais des jets de peinture de temps à autre en ouvrant un tiroir mais globalement je pensais avoir réussi à éviter le principal.

Je me demandais si il avait l'intention de me mettre une note pour ce parcours du combattant.

Tout ça pour me rendre compte que l'objet accompagné du nouvel indice était délicatement posé sur la table de nuit. Lui avait-il été confié depuis le début ou l'avait-il découvert avant les potentiels destinataires ?

Dans tous les cas ça expliquait ses regards amusés de la dernière semaine, voir des derniers mois. Il fallait dire que nous n'avions jamais été très discret lors de cette chasse aux trésors.

 _ _Lentouze.__

 _ _Sert à déboucher les éviers, c'est l'ami de plout alors surtout ne LES__ _ _SÉPAREZ__ _ _PLUS, ils sont amoureux.__

PLOP.

-Plout ! Il ne m'entendis pas.

Il vint se frotter à son amour perdu et la ventouse et le plot restèrent comme collés l'un à l'autre.

Si c'était pas mignon. Je pris l'indice.

 _Bientôt la fin_

Je retournai la feuille mais le message ne continuait pas derrière.

oftheoftheoftheoftheoftheoftheoftheoftheoftheoftheofthe

Lentouze et Plout devinrent des sortes de stars au sein de notre salle commune. De nombreux étudiants venaient gratter affectueusement le plastique, faisant ronronner le couple de bonheur.

-J'ai déjà vu ce p'tit gars là, dit un préfet en désignant le plot et en piquant notre intérêt. J'étais un petit deuxième année à l'époque, il s'était échappé d'un des dortoirs des grands.

Alors A.W. ne devait pas être tant que ça plus vieux que nous, je me dis. Peut être le rencontrera t-on un jour, il semblait être du genre intéressant.

-Non mais c'est quoi cet indice ? se plaignit James à côté de moi.

-Échec et mat Remus, me dit Sirius en bougeant son pion.

-On ne peut pas échec et maté au premier mouvement de la partie.

-Pff, c'est long comme jeu.

\- "Bientôt la fin "...je réfléchis. Bientôt la fin de la chasse aux trésors ? Ça pourrait se comprendre, ça fait un moment que ça dure.

-La fin des haricots ? La fin de l'heure ? Il y a peut être un message coincé sous une cloche...dit Peter en tricotant.

En tricotant.

-Tu tricotes ? Je m'étonnais.

Il rougit.

-Ça peut être utile, dit-il défensivement.

Je levais les deux mains en signe de paix.

-Je voulais pas le dire en mal...C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois faire.

-J'osais pas trop. Je pensais pas que vous le remarqueriez.

-T'es sous notre nez là.

-Ça fait une heure et demi que j'ai commencé.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Des manteaux, pour Plout et Lentouze.

-La fin des fins, la fin de votre conversation à deux noises, reprit James. La fin d'une table, c'est ça ! Fouillons toutes les extrémités de toutes les tables de tout le château.

-Échec et mat Remus.

-Sirius c'est à moi de jouer.

Sirius soupira de frustration. Il arracha l'indice des mains de James.

-Il est bizarre ce message, la phrase est écrite sur la moitié inférieure et même pas centrée. Une partie de l'indice est invisible c'est tout.

-De l'encre sympathique...je murmurai.

Ils me regardèrent étrangement.

-C'est de l'encre qui sourit ? Hésita James.

-De l'encre invisible, suffit d'utiliser du jus de citron ça reste le plus simple. Je m'amusais beaucoup avec ça quand j'étais petit.

-Il existe aussi des encres invisibles sorcières, dit Sirius. Ça se trouve dans tout bon magasin de farces et attrapes.

-On parle d'un fanatique des moldus. De toutes façons ça prend deux secondes à vérifier.

Je m'approchais du feu. Des lettres brunies finirent par apparaître, je jubilais.

 _Comme ce message il vous faudra trouver une salle qui semble ne pas exister._

 _Bientôt la fin de l'aventure._

-Je retourne consulter la liste des salles légendaires et je reviens.

worldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworld

worldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworldworld

Bonne journée lecteur. Merci chat, c'est cool que des gens continuent de découvrir cette fic. Je me suis amusée à faire un résumé de l'histoire dans ma tête, je me rends compte que j'écris vraiment des trucs étranges.

J'ai un chat, un lapin, je vous préviens je veux une poule et un cochon.

Review.


	19. Chapter 19

-Il est drôle lui, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir chercher dans toutes les salles légendaires ? Se plaignit Peter.

-J'en doute il y en a plus d'une centaines, je lui répondis. Sans compter que dans le tas, il y doit y en avoir qui ne sont vraiment que des légendes…

-Si on commençait pas la chambre des secrets, s'excita Sirius, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un monst…

-Non, je le coupai.

-Mais…

-Non. On commence par les salles qui collent le plus.

Une mort certaine d'évitée, une. Je parcourais silencieusement du doigt la liste.

-Il y en a trois pas trop mal, la salle sur demande, le placard invisible et le cachot fumeux.

-Le cachot fumeux ?

-Un cachot dont l'existence est fumeuse. Apparemment il y a eu un gros débat au treizième siècle sur le nombre de pièces dans les cachots à Poudlard. Il semble qu'une partie de la population en voit une de plus que les autres sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Mais n'est-ce pas le cas de toutes les salles légendaires, s'énerva James, il y a débat sur leurs existence ?

-Je sais mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, la salle sur demande n'a pas d'identité propre, le placard invisible est physiquement invisible et le cachot fumeux n'est pas que l'objet d'une rumeur, il divise carrément en deux l'opinion. Je trouve que les trois là vont encore mieux que les autres avec le thème " qui ne semble pas exister ". Semble au sens de " paraître ".

-Je n'aime pas l'idée de toutes ces salles non découvertes...tiqua James nerveusement. Il faudra les trouver toutes un jour ou l'autre.

Maniaque de l'exploration.

IlyaIlyaIlyaIlyaIlyaIlyaIlyaIlyaIlyaIlya

On décidait de se séparer. James et Sirius sur le cachot, parce qu'on considérait qu'il fallait minimum deux avis pour comparer l'existence de ce truc. Peter avait l'air enthousiaste en ce qui concernait la salle sur demande alors je me ramassai par défaut le placard invisible.

C'était parti pour tâtonner sur des kilomètres carrés.

-Hanky !

POP.

-Je cherche un placard invisible, tu connais ?

-Attendez maître.

POP.

POP.

-Des gâteaux pour vous maître. Vous êtes encore trop frêle.

J'étais sûr que dans 120 kilos je serai encore trop frêle pour l'elfe.

Mince, j'étais sûr que Hagrid était trop frêle pour lui.

-Hanky a ouvert un placard un jour qui lui a fournit les meilleurs produits nettoyants qu'Hanky avais jamais vu, dit-il enthousiaste. Mais quand Hanky a essayé de le retrouver il n'était plus là.

-Mmh. Peut être qu'il devient visible sous certaines conditions, je réfléchis à voix haute. Tu peux me montrer les environs ?

Il m'emmena au septième étage, près d'une grande tapisserie où se baladait des troll et un homme qui essayait visiblement de leur faire faire des pas chassés.

-C'était là ! dit Hanky en me montrant le mur nu en face de la tapisserie.

Je palpais les murs mais je ne trouvais aucun relief invisible. Une pensée me triturait.

-Est-ce que tu cherchais tes produits quand tu as trouvé la pièce ?

-Oui maître. Cet…

Il sembla se contenir.

-Monsieur Peeves nous avait volé notre réserve de lavetoutmagik.

-Merci beaucoup Hanky, si je retrouve ton placard je te ferai signe.

Il sautilla sur place heureux.

-Merci maître, couina t-il.

Et il disparut.

Apparemment, j'étais en train d'empiéter sur le travail de Peter.

plusplusplusplusplusplusplusplusplus

-Peter, je chuchotai pendant un nouveau monologue chiant de Binns. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la salle sur demande en cherchant le placard.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai gâché une journée de ma vie à la bibliothèque, pleura t-il.

C'était l'effet histoire de la magie. Dans cette classe à mourir d'ennui, la moindre contrariété nous paraissait encore plus pénible.

-Pas vraiment, je pense savoir où se situe l'entrée mais il n'y a pas de porte.

\- "Le guide des explorateurs du château " dit qu'il faut dessiner un symbole runique sur le sol avec des cailloux et chanter l'ode à la vie.

-L'ode à la vie ?

-Les paroles étaient dans le livre, il y a une partie en oiseau.

-On n'est pas sorti.

d'und'und'und'und'und'und'und'und'un

-T'es sûr qu'un merle ça fait ce bruit là ?

-Hé, j'ai grandis à la campagne mais j'ai pas souvent chassé le merle non plus, je m'agaçai. Ce rituel est absurde. On n'a qu'à sauter la partie chant, il faut faire quoi après ?

-Passer trois fois devant le mur en espérant de toutes nos forces trouver un sens à notre vie.

Je me levai et fis trois allers et retours. Une porte apparut.

Joie. Bonheur.

Peter ouvrit la porte avec trépidation. On entra dans une salle remplie de livres, de tables et de fauteuils propices à l'étude. Je jetai un œil curieux au livre déposé sur la table la plus proche.

" Ma vie de lycanthrope ". Oh merde.

-Peter ? Notre objet n'est clairement pas dans cette salle, sortons d'ici.

-Mais on vient à peine d'y rentrer.

-On sort, je le tirai par la manche au bord de la crise de panique.

Je pris un grand bol d'air une fois de retour dans le couloir.

-Euh, ça va ?

-Oui oui. Je fais une allergie euh...aux questions existentielles…

-J'y retourne seul si tu veux ?

Mais la porte avait déjà disparut.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on était au bon endroit, cette salle est appelé " salle sur demande ", logiquement il faut lui demander quelque chose, pas suivre ce stupide rituel.

Peter repassa trois fois devant le mur, concentré. Une nouvelle porte apparut.

Je la passais presque à reculons.

Mais cette salle là était radicalement différente. Elle était déjà, pour commencer, cent fois plus grande que la précédente. Les bibliothèques et les tables avaient disparut pour faire place à des montagnes d'objets entassés.

-Euh…Il n'espère quand même pas qu'on trouve spécifiquement son objet là dedans.

-On sait jamais avec lui, bon ben bonne chance Peter.

-Hé attend ! Puisque tu m'as aidé à trouver la salle, je vais t'aider avec le placard ! On n'aura qu'à chercher ici plus tard.

-C'est bon tu peux venir, je rigolai.

milliardmilliardmilliardmilliardmilliardmilliard

-Il y a le même nombre de cachots partout, arrivèrent James et Sirius poussiéreux. On a pris une retenue pour avoir essayé d'infiltrer la salle commune des serpentards.

-Vous y êtes allés sans la cape ? Je m'étonnai.

-On avait la flemme de remonter la chercher jusqu'ici. On voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil mais Slug passait par là.

-Vous voulez qu'on échange ? Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il vous voit continuer à traîner dans le coin.

-On avait finit de chercher, on a vu exactement les mêmes salles avec Sirius. Allez y tous les deux, peut être que vous aurez plus de chance.

J'échangeai un regard avec Peter.

-On va vous montrer ce qu'on a trouvé…

d'habitantsd'habitantsd'habitantsd'habitants

-C'est le paradis sur Terre, bava James.

Sirius lui était pâle.

-Je refuse de chercher.

-On vous laisse, je claquais la porte derrière nous pour ne pas à avoir à entendre les cris de désespoir de Sirius.

On descendis jusqu'au cachot. Je sortis une plume et un parchemin de mon sac.

-Je commence à me dire qu'on devrait réellement faire une carte, j'expliquais à Peter. Ça nous éviterai d'avoir à toujours tout retenir.

Je traçai les contours de la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

-Par là !

Nous partîmes dans les recoins sombres de l'étages pour commencer. Si cette histoire de cachot supplémentaire n'était pas plus que ça connu à notre époque, c'est que ça ne devait pas se trouver dans un coin très passant.

-C'est là qu'était coincé Godefroy Stoneson, j'indiquais à Peter. Il y a encore des salles un peu plus reculées.

Peter éternua.

-Hanky, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je teste quelque chose.

POP.

-Les maîtr…

L'elfe regarda autour de lui terrifié.

-Saletés !

POP.

POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP.

Ils furent assaillis par une horde d'elfes munit de seau et de produits nettoyants super puissants.

-C'était dans ton plan? Je chuchotais à Peter.

-Oui, t'as vu toute la poussière ? C'est à peine respirable.

Blasé.

Nous nous remîmes en route, le sol devenant plus clean de secondes en secondes. Une partie des elfes devant nous ouvrirent une porte pendant que l'autre moitié arrêtait de frotter de surprise.

-Ils ont juste...disparut...s'émerveilla Peter.

-Quoi ? Non ! Ils sont simplement passés par la porte.

-Quelle porte ?

-... Je crois qu'on a trouvé.

J'avançais à mon tour vers le cachot moitié fumeux moitié réel.

-Euh...si vous trouvez un objet avec un bout de parchemin, vous me le dites ? Je demandai aux elfes qui récuraient l'intérieur.

-La salle est vide monsieur, répondit une petite voix à ma gauche.

-Il y a une trappe là, couina une autre.

J'allais jeter un coup d'œil à la trappe et revenais vers Peter.

-C'est juste un cachot comme un autre, je lui dit. Pas d'objet mais il semble y avoir un passage secret. Ça te dit de continuer à compléter la carte de cet étage pendant que j'explore ? Dessine des carrés vite fait pour les salles, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait un très beau travail pour l'instant.

Je grimaçai. Gros, gros problèmes de proportions, les traits n'étaient pas droits...la cartographie c'était visiblement pas mon fort.

Peter n'avait pas l'air enchanté par l'idée.

-Je suis en retard pour le parchemin de sortilège…

-Pars le faire alors, je me débrouillerai. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici...un jour ? Venez me chercher.

enenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenen

De la terre, de la terre. Un escalier de terre. Pourquoi j'étais rentré là dedans moi ? J'avais froid et les parois devenaient de plus en plus humide.

J'avais peur d'avoir atterri sous le lac mais comme je commençais à remonter, j'arrêtais de me faire trop de soucis à ce sujet. Le chemin se fini par une porte qu'on ouvrait avec un levier installé sur le côté.

Enfin.

Je baissais le levier, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je fus soudainement projeté contre le mur de droite et une bulle solide se créa autour de moi, alors que des torrents d'eau submergeaient le passage.

Aïe.

Dans mon état de désespoir, je réalisais à peine que le lac se vidait sous mes yeux. De l'autre côté du tunnel, je me souvenais avoir laissé la trappe ouvert. Je venais donc probablement d'inonder Poudlard.

Le niveau se stabilisa au pied de la porte.

Je crois que même accumulées, ça dépassait de loin toutes mes déjà trop nombreuses erreurs de jeunesse. La bulle qui m'entourait éclata.

Je pouvais voir d'ici les rives supérieurs, c'est que le lac ne s'était pas tant vidé que ça, je croisais les doigts en prière.

À l'autre bout du lac, le calmar émergea une tentacule furieuse. Des êtres de l'eau remontaient également à la surface, curieux de l'événement.

Bon c'était pas tout ça mais je remontais comment moi ?

Je regardais à ma gauche et aperçu un escalier creusé dans la paroi accessible à une cinquantaine de mètres à la nage.

On était en février, l'eau était encore gelée en partie mais bon, ce n'étais pas comme si j'avais le choix. Si on me prenais à traîner dans le coin, j'étais fini. J'enlevai ma robe et mes vêtements et les enfournaient dans mon sac, avant de rentrer progressivement dans l'eau.

Froid, froid, froid.

J'arrivais vite à la première marche que j'agrippai en claquant des dents. Je remis ma robe trempée parce que ça restait plus discret que de se balader en caleçon.

En haut de l'escalier m'attendait Dumbledore, je redescendis vite de deux mètres bien que j'étais convaincu qu'il m'avait vu.

-Remus je ne vais pas te punir, je l'entendis dire d'une voix calme. Par contre si tu préfères attendre que ton professeur de métamorphose vienne voir ce qu'il se passe c'est comme tu veux.

Je trottinai vers lui et il me sécha d'un coup de baguette. Il posa sa main sur mon front. Où était ma retenue, mon expulsion ? Je voulais mon expulsion, je la méritais pas peut être ?

-Passe voir Mme Pomfresh, tu n'as vraiment pas choisi la saison idéale pour partir nager. Monte dans mon bureau et installe toi, il va me falloir quelques temps pour tout remettre en ordre.

Il y avait un problème, je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir aussi bien.

ChineChineChineChineChineChine

ChineChineChineChineChineChine

Merci lune, tu seras la poule que j'avais demandé. Lapin si je dis que James veut être poursuiveur c'est pas ma faute, c'est que JKR l'a fait poursuiveur. Oui je sais c'est un personnage qui se trimballe un vif d'or partout et comme on ne cesse de le comparer avec Harry, on veut le coller attrapeur mais ce n'est tout simplement pas le cas.

Merci en tout cas pour vos review.


	20. Chapter 20

Mme Pomfresh me trucida à coup de pimentine et j'attendais maintenant, à moitié dans les vapes et les oreilles fumantes dans le bureau du directeur.

En relativisant, oui j'avais baissé le niveau du lac significativement. Et alors ? J'étais sûr que ça se remarquais à peine. Et j'avais peut être inondé les cachots, les serpentards et les élèves de potions râleraient sûrement un peu. Sans compter les elfes qui s'étaient fait chier à laver le sol. J'imaginais leurs petits corps emportés par le courant…

J'allais pleurer.

Fumseck vint se percher sur un de mes genou et je lui caressais le bec. Fumseck 2 vint le rejoindre sur l'autre genou.

-Hé ! Il y en a un parmi vous qui n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être ! ...La vache, on dirait James quand je parle, je divaguai.

Je regardai de plus près. Les deux phœnix avait la même taille mais la couleur des plumes différait par endroit. Celui de droite avait l'air un peu plus foufou et je compris que ce n'était pas Fumseck.

Fumseck avait le regard de Dumbledore, expérimenté au-delà des années.

Était-ce le phœnix dont Fork devait s'occuper ?

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir alors je sursautai quand le directeur s'installa à son siège de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Remus. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à remettre une partie de l'eau du lac dans le lac, dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait l'amusement. Tu sembles avoir retrouvé un des anciens passages qui permettaient aux sorciers de l'entretenir, il doit y avoir quatre ou cinq de ces portes qui descendent verticalement jusqu'au sol. Normalement, l'eau se stock dans les passages, à des endroits qui ont été conçut pour cet effet mais avec les années des éboulement ont détériorés le système. Maintenant que les êtres de l'eau sont venu coloniser les profondeurs, tout cela est devenu entièrement inutile bien entendu…

Il me regarda, comme s'il attendait que je lui dise quelque chose.

-L'eau est allée jusqu'où ?

-On va dire que les chaussettes de tes condisciples serpentards sont humides.

-Bien.

Je soupirai avec soulagement. Pas de pertes ou il ne me sourirait pas comme ça. Ou pas. En fait Dumbledore était peut être un sadique et je lui faisais bêtement confiance. Le directeur prit soudain un air grave.

-Mais je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour une toute autre raison...Je suis dans le regret de t'apprendre que ta mère a été victime d'une attaque.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

-On l'a attaqué ? Je lui répond bêtement.

-Non elle a fait un malaise, dit-il gentiment.

Soyez sympa avec les simples d'esprits.

-Elle est à l'hôpital. Ton père souhaiterai que tu reviennes, juste un jour ou deux, le temps d'aller la visiter…Tu as suffisamment d'affaires à la maison ?

Je confirmai de la tête, des pierres installées dans mon estomac et dans ma gorge empêchant tout son de sortir.

-Je vais t'escorter à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y a pas de cheminée chez toi je crois ?

-Non, pas dans celle là, j'articule.

Pas dans cette maison, on en avait une dans l'ancienne, celle qui avait brûlée… Même si le feu n'était pas parti de là.

-Alors prépare toi psychologiquement à transplaner.

YouwannaYouwannaYouwannaYouwannaYouwanna

Ma mère, pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire une attaque il y avait seulement moins de deux jours de cela, paraissait étonnement dynamique. Pourtant le stress, avaient dit les médecins, était une origine probable de cette crise.

Je me préparais pour repartir à Poudlard, passablement rassuré.

-Remus je peux te parler ?

Mon père entra dans la chambre et je poussais le bordel du pied sous mon lit instinctivement. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux et je n'aimais pas plus savoir exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de me dire. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

-Avant toute chose, comprend que nous t'aimons plus que tout et ce dont je veux te parler n'est a aucun moment contre toi…

-Tu penses que c'est ma mauvaise transformation du Nouvel An qui à stressé maman, je l'interrompis, tu voudrais que je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances…

C'était moins dur de le dire que de l'entendre, mais les mots sortaient difficilement.

-J'avais déjà pris cette décision, je passai mon bras sur mon visage pour essayer de calmer ma nervosité, avant que maman ai une attaque.

Mon père se tut.

-Pendant l'été…

-Pendant l'été tu reviens, nous n'avons aucune envie de sacrifier notre fils. Mais c'est une bonne chose Remus, l'école a de meilleurs moyens de te soigner et ta mère le sait, ça la réconforte. Elle est bien plus fatiguée que ce qu'elle a essayé de nous faire croire aujourd'hui tu sais…

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Je n'avais plus envie de parler. Tout ça je le comprenais mais au fond, ce qui restait était que mes parents étaient mieux loin de moi, loin des soucis et des nombreux déménagements. Loin du danger.

Il nous transplana devant les portes de l'école où je fus pris en charge par Hagrid qui m'escorta jusqu'à la salle commune. J'allais me coucher mécaniquement et encore déphasé.

Je dormis très mal.

knowknowknowknowknowknowknowknow

Seulement une fois le soleil levé, je me rendis compte que James, Sirius et Peter n'étaient jamais rentrés au dortoir.

Certes passer une grosse partie de la nuit dans les couloirs étaient choses commune, mais découcher entièrement était une autre histoire. Ne pouvant pas me fier au fait que nos lits soient défaits puisque personne de normalement constitué ne faisait en réalité son lit dans sa vie quotidienne, je fouillais la chambre en quête d'indice. La cape d'invisibilité avait disparu, ce que j'interprétai comme un bon signe.

Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient partis volontairement.

Maintenant où étaient-ils ?

Ce fut une fois en face de mon petit déjeuner que je percutais.

" Venez me chercher si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici un jour "

Mais pourquoi j'avais dit un truc comme ça ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ces imbéciles le prennent au premier degré ?

Je sortais en courant de la grande salle sous les regards étonnés de mes voisins de table et piquait un sprint vers le lac.

Ou Dumbledore m'avait menti et n'avais jamais réglé la situation ou quelqu'un était passé derrière moi et avait fait exactement la même bourde. En attendant le niveau de l'eau était beaucoup, beaucoup trop bas.

-Pssst Remus.

Je fus kidnappé et balancé dans les fourrées qui poussaient au seuil de la forêt interdite.

-Tu es vivant mon frère, James se jeta sur moi.

Mon frère. Mon frère. Mon frère. J'ai un frère. Je le serrai plus fort.

-T'étais où ? Sirius m'attrapa par le col nettement plus rancunier, ça fait un jour qu'on essaie d'éviter McGonagall à cause de toi !

-Ma mère a eut une attaque…

-Encore une disparition mise sur le dos de ta mère ? Et tu crois qu'on va te croire hein ?

J'avais trop crié au loup semblait-il.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Et mon cul c'est de l'hippogriffe ?

-Ta gueule Sirius, intervint James. Comme tu ne revenais pas, on a suivit tes traces. On a pris le passage et vidé le lac, ça fait une journée qu'on attend que McGo redescende de son nuage de furie démoniaque. En attendant les oiseaux chantent, la vie est belle et j'adore le camping, ça nous fait du bien de prendre l'air...Sans compter que c'est assez classe de pouvoir vider un truc aussi gros qu'un lac.

-J'ai faim et j'ai soif, gémit Peter pour le contredire.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi es-tu là tout court ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne pouvais même pas voir le passage par lequel je suis passé.

-C'est plus prudent, dit-il nerveusement. Je n'étais pas là mais comme je les ai trouvé avant MgGo et que je fais habituellement parti du lot…

-T'as eu peur qu'on t'accuses, je finis pour lui, ça se comprend.

Je me redressais dans l'herbe .

-Ça fait beaucoup de temps à rester dehors, vous ne pourrez pas lui échapper éternellement.

-Tu dis ça mais tu ne l'a pas vu hier, dit Peter.

-Comment sait elle que c'est vous d'ailleurs ?

-Par déduction. On a sécher pour aller te récupérer. On pensait que tu étais perdu ou blessé ou dans l'estomac d'un dragon ou sous les griffes d'un sphinx ou…

-Non ben j'étais juste chez moi, je l'interrompis me sentant plus coupable de secondes en secondes. Ma mère a vraiment fait une attaque…

Je regardais Sirius en coin mais il continuait à bouder.

-...J'aurais du demander à Dumbledore de vous prévenir que je partais…

-Comment va t-elle ? demanda James.

-Fatiguée mais ça va.

Et là maintenant, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de mes parents.

-Allez voir Dumbledore, je change de sujet, il ne m'a pas puni pour le lac, je pense que ça lui plaît que ses élèves explorent le château…Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par les cuisines…

-Peter exagère, James sortit un truc de son sac, on avait notre super grille pain.

-Les galettes de cailloux et de feuilles grillées ça a ses limites, rétorqua l'intéressé.

C'est dégueulasse me souffla t-il inutilement. C'est que je m'en serais douté.

-Je rajoutais des insectes, continua James, pour les protéines…

-Cassons nous d'ici, cria Sirius à bout.

IfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfIIfI

Dumbledore passa une bonne heure à apaiser MgGonagall et refusa de leur mettre des retenues pour le lac ce qui n'empêcha pas la directrice des Gryffondors de les coller pour avoir sécher les cours. Tout irai bien dans le meilleur des mondes si Sirius ne persistait pas à me faire la gueule.

Bien que ce n'était en rien étonnant avec sa famille, Sirius était quelqu'un d'incroyablement méfiant. Il pouvait se montrer si loyal et protecteur des fois que ce tempérament pouvais paraître curieux, mais son aversion pour le mensonge était si forte qu'il était apparent que les miens étaient considérés comme une véritable trahison.

Il tenta d'éloigner Peter et James de moi et je n'eus pas la force de me battre pour eux.

Après tout si ma propre famille prenait ses distances, ça n'était pas surprenant que ça finisse comme ça avec mes amis.

C'était sans compter le fait que James reste sourd à toutes critiques concernant les personnes qu'il avait décidé d'aimer et que Peter suive plus facilement James que Sirius. En gros l'héritier Black était là mais ne me parlais plus. Jusqu'à ce jour.

-Tu peux me repasser mon petit serpent en argent ?

Je sursautais et fis les yeux ronds. Sirius semblait attendre quelque chose. Sûrement son petit serpent en argent en fait…

Je fouillais ma valise et lui tendit la boîte dans laquelle je l'avais entreposé.

-Tu peux le prendre ? Je voudrais l'examiner de plus près.

Il semblait contrarié.

-T'as des mains tu sais, je remarquai.

-Arf non, elles sont occupées à ne rien faire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris le serpent.

-D'accord ok.

Il semblait se foutre comme de sa chemise du petit objet et son visage était insondable.

-Tu peux le reprendre

-Tu ne voulais pas le récupérer ? je demande déconcerté.

-Non non garde le.

Et l'atmosphère se détendit passablement mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas à quoi c'était dû.

knowknowknowknowknowknowknowknow

Comme dans mes nombreux moments d'éloignement forcés ou de solitude due au fait que bien que j'étais un habitué des retenues, ce n'était rien en comparaison de mes camarades, j'avais pris l'habitude de passer des heures à la bibliothèque, j'y retournais bien volontiers dès que j'avais un peu de temps libre.

Et comme souvent Lily vint se poser à côté de moi.

-Tu cherches quoi ? Me demanda t-elle gaiement. Toujours la chasse au trésor ? Je peux venir ?

J'étais tenté de dire oui. J'étais toujours tenté de dire oui en réalité parce que je pensais que Lily gagnait vraiment à se faire connaître mais je n'avais aucune intention de fragiliser la paix que je venais de faire avec Sirius.

-Non.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit son manuel de potion.

 _" Je parcourais les couloirs du château sur mes gardes, la pleine lune éclairant le sol d'une lumière froide et angoissante. Ce soir, j'allais attraper le loup garou qui errait malicieusement dans les couloirs du château, à la recherche de quelques chairs fraîches à déchiqueter. Aux alentours du septième étage, j'entendis un grognement sourd qui me glaça les os. Je courais pour trouver le bon endroit en vue de lui tendre une embuscade et tombai sur une cabine à l'apparence translucide. Comme le grognement reprenais de plus belle, je m'enfermai à l'intérieur sans réfléchir. Ce fut comme plonger dans un bain d'eau glacé, je me cognais tremblotant contre les murs et estimais que ce ne devait pas être plus grand qu'un vulgaire placard à balai. Je ressortis immédiatement aller harasser mon loup garou mais je n'oublierai jamais cette si désagréable sensation... "_

Je refermais en vitesse le livre et lu le titre " Chroniques de mes pérégrinations hallucinatoires, comment se rendre compte que sa vie est un mensonge par Alphonse Mader Réédition 1914 " et posai ma tête sur la table désespéré.

Si cette cabine translucide était le placard invisible c'était une catastrophe. Ce truc apparaissait à la pleine lune. A LA PLEINE LUNE !

Comme quoi des fois la vie était juste contre vous. Il était hors de question que j'en parle aux autres parce que je ne serais jamais en capacité de chercher ce machin et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils fassent le lien entre mes absences et la pleine lune.

Lily m'arracha le livre des mains.

-Tu viens de te rendre compte que ta vie est un mensonge ? Demanda t-elle en lisant le titre inquiète. T'es tout pâle…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Severus ? Je répliquais un peu agressivement.

Une question gênante contre une question gênante.

-Je ne sais pas, elle fit une moue boudeuse. On continue à se parler mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a honte de moi...Il semble avoir du mal à s'intégrer dans sa maison. Si je te dérange…

-Non !

Fallait que je me calme moi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, t'es une amie…

Elle sourit à ça.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué…

-Oui ça a l'air de t'arriver régulièrement…

La. Vie. Est. Contre. Moi.

-Désolé Lily j'ai besoin d'aller euh...faire l'autruche. Quelque part d'inaccessible. En haut d'une montagne peut être, je sais plus…

Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy

WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy

Recoucou, vous avez vu comment j'update vite OO Je suis si fière de moi. On n'a pas vraiment une dynamique humoristique en ce moment mais j'y peux rien, Remus il lui arrive que des merdes.


	21. Chapter 21

J'en avais ma claque des gens. Quoi l'univers ? T'avais décidé soudainement que tous les chemins sur lesquelles gambadaient les quand pourquoi comment de toute chose menaient à la pleine lune ? À la pleine lune que le méchant placard il apparaît, à la pleine lune que je m'en vais, à la pleine lune les chats sont gris.

Il y a un problème.

À la pleine lune les chats gris font des bulles? Se roule dans la thune ? NON.

-T'as l'air…

-Oui j'ai l'air pâle ! Je m'énerve. Approche le moment de ma maladie.

-Approche le moment de la maladie, cria Sirius dans un nouveau rôle de prédicateur funeste.

-Approche mon départ, je l'ignore.

-Approche le départ ! Il me faudrait un tambour pour rameuter les gens.

-T'inquiète qu'ils t'entendent, dit James.

-Approche ma souffrance.

-Approche la souffrance ! Merci Peter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un tisonnier et une cruche, pour faire du bruit…

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que t'as l'air nerveux.

-Même pas vrai.

On m'avait toujours dit que j'étais un enfant calme. Je sursautai violemment au bruit de verre fracassé.

-Tu vois que t'es nerveux. Et ne prétend pas n'avoir pas anticipé le destin de cette cruche, c'était couru d'avance. Bon Peter, dis nous ce que tu as découvert de si incroyable sur le placard.

Rien. Il n'avait rien découvert.

-J'ai parlé à Nick Quasi Sans Tête, d'après lui il existe un placard fantôme qui n'apparaît que les nuits de pleine lune au septième étage. Il le sait parce qu'il a rencontré un de ses collègue qui loge là dedans, un excentrique d'après lui, agoraphobe. Il squatte l'endroit parce que ça ne l'oblige à être visible qu'un jour par mois.

Ce qui expliquait l'atmosphère glacée qu'avait ressenti le mec du livre.

-Ça a vraiment intérêt à être là, dit Sirius. Parce que si A.W. a caché son objet dans la salle sur demande j'y fous le feu. Trop de trucs entassés, partout.

-Dans notre dortoir aussi on entasse, remarqua Peter.

-Plus. Chercher. Veux pas.

-La pleine lune est dans…

James sortit son calendrier du ciel.

-Deux jours ! Chouette on n'aura pas à attendre, c'est un signe ça.

Deux jours ? Oh non ça tombe pendant mon absence.

Deux jours ? Attendez voir, il me semble que ça va être difficile.

Je ne peux pas j'ai piscine.

-Euh...Ça sera sans moi, je ne serai pas là.

-Bah, on n'a pas besoin de toi, dit James. À trois on est déjà bien assez.

Mais Sirius, après s'être à moitié claqué le cou en tournant la tête, commença à me fixer méchamment.

Cette fois c'était fini, définitivement fini.

HéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHéHé

Au dîner, ce n'était plus une mais trois paires d'yeux écarquillés dirigés vers moi que j'avais. J'essayais de faire celui qui ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait mais j'étais si à cran que mon comportement devait paraître encore plus anormal que celui des trois autres.

Et le silence était gênant.

-Mmh, James s'éclaircit la gorge, Peter maintenant que j'y pense je devais te rendre ta bouteille de parfum.

Gné ? Peter se cacha la tête dans les bras de honte. James renversa la bouteille dans mon assiette.

-Oh non ! Continua James théâtrale, je suis si désolé…

Je sentis les deux autres scruter mes moindres mouvements. Je vis du coin de l'œil une sixième année fouiller frénétiquement son sac avant de jeter un regard meurtrier à James. Ça puait et je ne pouvais plus manger maintenant, je n'avais même pas droit à mon dernier repas de condamné. Semblant peu satisfait, ils repassèrent à l'attaque.

-Dis Remus, instinctivement, qu'aimes tu chez Dumbledore ?

-Euh...il est sympa.

-J'aime le fait qu'il domine nos semblables, dit Peter d'une voix fausse.

-Et qu'il nous fournit la nourriture nécessaire à notre survie, rajouta Sirius d'une voix monocorde.

-Ah...

Je venais de comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Avant de partir je me promettais de leur trouver un livre sur les loups garous qui n'était pas un ramassis de clichés.

-Hé James, t'aurais pas oublié ta liste de devoir sur le front de Flitwick ? Demanda Sirius.

-Diantre, je ne peux quand même pas aller la récupérer, ça va se voir !

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? On pouvait peut être en parler de ça, non ?

-Remus, toi qui a de bons yeux, tu peux me la lire d'ici ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

-Je vois mal de près. Laissez moi m'éloigner.

Je fis semblant de prendre du recul en passant les portes de la grande salle à reculons et fuis.

toitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoitoi

Ma première idée était de courir dans les dortoirs pour faire mon sac, mais mes nerfs n'atteignirent pas le septième étage. Ils allèrent s'enfermer avec le reste de mon corps dans les toilettes du premier.

Assis sur la cuvette, j'enserrais mes genoux tremblotants et essayai de me calmer. Ils allaient être déçus, je n'avais ni odorat ni vue ni ouïe super-puissants. Je n'avais pas non plus le sens de la hiérarchie, pas plus que je n'étais allergique à l'argent, me dis-je en repensant au petit serpent de Sirius. Je devrais sûrement m'estimer heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de me dégotter une âme sœur ou j'étais de leur point de vue casé pour la vie.

Quoi que l'auraient-ils fait, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il continuaient à m'aimer.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et je me tassai un peu plus sur moi même. Comment m'avaient ils trouvé si vite ?

-Je me disais bien que ça sentait le parfum. Dans des toilettes publiques c'est toujours suspect, dit Sirius.

Bon, j'étais un gryffondor ou bien ? Je me dépliais et m'étirais pour paraître moins ridiculement pitoyable. Encore un silence gênant. J'espérai qu'ils ne comptaient pas sur moi pour aborder le sujet qui fâche.

-À propos de ta maladie...finit par dire James. On se disait que ça ressemblait beaucoup au loup-garoutisme…

-Lycanthropie, je corrigeai machinalement.

Je commençais à me dire qu'ils n'avaient pas lu de livres du tout.

-Si tu veux...et donc au début je voulais qu'on te demande pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit, avant que Sirius ne me cogne avec la page des taux de suicide des loups garous que l'on venait de dénicher dans un vieil exemplaire de la gazette…

-Cette même page que tu as en réalité lu sur le front de Flitwick…

Je n'avais rien lu. Flitwick se ballade avec le taux de suicide des loups garous sur le front. Arf.

-Comment l'avez vous su ? Je demandai comme détaché de tout.

-Comme ta mère était aussi malade, répondit Sirius, j'ai commencé par chercher les maladies héréditaires. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait ma première sélection…

-La lycanthropie n'est pas héréditaire, je le coupai. Et ma mère ne l'a pas.

Enfin ça n'avait jamais été prouvé mais pour l'instant, aucun enfant de loup garou non transformé n'était né avec la maladie.

-Ha, Sirius se gratta la joue pensif. Du coup tout mon raisonnement tombe à l'eau…

Mauvais raisonnement. Bonne conclusion.

-On a quand même remarqué que tu avais des sens hors du commun…

-Sauf que non.

-Qu'on avait du te soumettre tout petit à un traitement à l'argent pour que tu apprenne à cacher que tu étais allergique.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Que Dumbledore était ton alpha…

-Mouais.

-Ha ! Je suis un super enquêteur !

-Bof.

C'étaient ces échanges qui allaient me manquer. Ils étaient capables de me faire oublier mon stress en quelques phrases. Ils me rendaient heureux. Ils mettaient un coup de pied au cul bombardé de motivation à ma joie de vivre et j'étais aux anges à l'idée de les suivre n'importe où. Et pourtant j'étais sur le point de les perdre. J'étais sur le point de perdre mes amis...

Merde je pleure.

-Tout ça pour en arriver au fait...

James me tendit un mouchoir.

-...qu'on s'en fout. On ne devrait pas avoir à te le dire parce que c'est tellement évident qu'on s'en fout.

J'attrapais sa manche et la secouait comme un enfant perdu.

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne pouvez le dire à personne.

-Secret. Ça fait longtemps qu'on nous écoute plus quand on l'ouvre de toutes façons.

-Secret, confirma Sirius.

-Secret, conclut Peter

qu'est-cequequ'est-cequequ'est-cequequ'est-ceque

J'allai à la cabane hurlante. J'allai sentir tous mes os craquer et crier de façon inhumaine et me transformer en monstre et m'automanger par manque de truc plus innocent à mordre.

Et ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'en foutaient, ils s'en foutaient, ils s'en foutaient !

Je marchai sur un nuage.

Ils me rendirent visite à l'infirmerie l'après midi suivant la pleine lune.

-Placard ! Cria Sirius.

Ils eurent le tact de ne pas remarquer mes nouvelles cicatrices même si je voyais bien Peter loucher dessus.

-On a trouvé l'objet, dit celui-ci.

-On n'a plus à chercher dans la salle sur demande, continua Sirius surexcité et un peu trop fort.

Mme Pomfresh leur lança un regard qui réduirait au silence Peeves lui même. D'ailleurs on ne le voyait jamais traîner près de l'infirmerie.

-Et tadaaaaaaaa, un magnéfophone ! Pour enregistrer ! Regarde on t'as pris les cours !

-Le filet du diable, la voix de Chourave sortit de l'appareil, sinistre. Prends racine dans les marais…

-C'est normal que sa voix me donne envie de me jeter d'un pont ? Je demandai.

-On pense que c'est l'influence du fantôme qui habite le placard. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de ne pas l'avoir rencontré...Brrrrrr.

Ils frissonnèrent de concert.

-L'indice, Peter me tendit le parchemin.

 _Pour trouver l'objet final, vous allez devoir réaliser deux mouvements._

 _En premier lieu, vous devrez affagrer à la gargouille qui garde le bureau du directeur une plume de corbeau. Vous aurez alors exactement sept minutes pour vous rendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie et accrocher un étendard que vous aurez préalablement fabriqué (si possible rappelez vous que nous cherchons à promouvoir la culture moldue). Vous aurez de nouveau sept minute pour gagner un bras de fer contre Drusilla la victorieuse qui monte la garde devant les quartiers d'invités au sixième étage. Vous aurez alors cinq minutes pour descendre au troisième et trouver le passage secret derrière la grosse horloge, vous accéderez à une salle remplie de coupes en fer. Parmis elles, seule une est authentique, trouvez là ce sera celle qui vous fait de l'oeil. Pour finir vous aurez trois minutes pour vous précipiter vers la cheminée située à l'arrière de la table des professeur et jeter la coupe au feu. Vous obtiendrez une moitié de quelque chose._

 _J'ai enterré la seconde moitié dans le parc. J'ai appris à Lentouze et Plout à la retrouver, à vous de gagner leur confiance._

 _Assemblez les deux parties et profitez car ce sera votre dernière mission._

-La première partie à l'air d'être une torture, j'estimai.

-Les délais qu'ils nous donne son super court, confirma James. Il faudra soit sprinter en espérant que les escaliers soient de bonne humeur et qu'on ne se mange pas une marche, soit trouver les raccourcis qu'il faut.

-La partie avec Lentouze et Plout n'est pas évidente non plus, ajouta Peter. Déjà Plout n'écoute que toi dans le groupe…

-Mon brave Plout…

-L'ennui c'est que Lentouze est jalouse. Hier, elle a essayé d'arracher la tête à une deuxième année qui traînait trop près d'eux...Vient le plus gros problème, suite à ça McGonagall les a embarqué…

-QUOI ? Vous l'avez laissé prendre mon plot ? Je m'indignai.

-AU LIT MAINTENANT ! cria à son tour l'infirmière. LES AUTRES, DEHORS ET QUE CA SAUTE !

tututututututututututututututututututututututututu

Plout.

Je te sauverai.

regardes ?regardes ?regardes ?regardes ?regardes ?

regardes ?regardes ?regardes ?regardes ?regardes ?

Yo ! Bon j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre, pas tellement pour la révélation mais j'ai du me creuser la tête avec MAIS PUTAIN COMMENT JE VAIS TERMINER CETTE HISTOIRE, gnark.

Bon la révélation, je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai du mal avec le sentimental donc je suis désolé d'avance si vous espériez plus, je sais que tu attendais ça avec impatience lapin…


	22. Chapter 22

-Professeur, je refuse de transformer mon chapeau en oiseau.

J'avais l'air sûr de moi mais je tremblais là.

-Je ne veux pas lui donner la liberté de voler juste pour la lui reprendre à la fin du cours. C'est cruel.

-Mr Lupin vous vous rappelez que la métamorphose ne donne pas une conscience aux choses ?

Sirius roula des yeux et se pencha vers moi.

-Laisse moi faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Madame, Remus il fume de l'herbe !

-Retenue Mr Black !

Bon. On avait dit moi en retenue et les autres en diversion mais puisque Sirius se proposait…

IlenfautIlenfautIlenfautIlenfautIlenfaut

-Il reste une demi heure avant que McGo ne le relâche. On lance l'opération sauvage du Plotouze, dit James en regardant sa montre. Peter, évanouissement.

Pouf.

-Remus, air alarmé.

Je fis une grimace angoissée.

-Excellent ! Ça devrait le faire soldat, go !

Je me précipitai vers la porte du bureau de notre directrice de maison et toqua d'un rythme qui je l'espérais, transpirait l'urgence.

McGonagall ouvrit sèchement et me lança un regard si sévère que je n'avais finalement plus besoin de feindre mon inquiétude.

-Euh...Professeur, Peter vient de faire un malaise…

Elle regarda de haut la masse inerte de Peter. Celui ci émit un bruit à cheval entre le ronflement et le soupir.

-Il me semble à moi qu'il ai juste réalisé que les pierres du château faisaient un aussi bon lit que sa chaise de classe.

Maudit soit Peter et sa capacité à s'endormir partout.

-Vous voulez récupérer vos deux compagnons vous quatre ? Mr Black, retournez tout de suite à votre place, dit-elle sans même se retourner.

J'entendis Sirius râler de l'autre côté du mur.

-Si c'est possible, je répondis pleins d'espoirs.

-Ne prenez aucune retenue pendant la semaine prochaine et je vous accorderai un droit de visite. Maintenant oust.

Elle me ferma la porte au nez.

peupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeu

-Sirius, avertis James. Repose cette boulette de parchemin !

Sirius gémit mais ne baissa pas son bras.

-Tu veux revoir Plout et Lentouze ou pas ?

-Mais je m'en fous d'eux.

-Sirius si tu lances cette boulette, je…euh...

-Il te cache toutes tes affaires et tu passeras ta vie à les chercher, proposa Peter.

-Pff je peux vivre sans rien, je suis quelqu'un de simple.

-LÂCHE CETTE BOULETTE.

-POTTER, TAISEZ VOUS, cria Bibine.

On attendit que la classe reprenne.

James attrapa le parchemin et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il attendit que la prof donne le top départ et s'envola dans les airs, le plus loin possible de Sirius.

Je l'imitais. Aujourd'hui était un de ces cours qui nous préparait aux voyages longues durées et la seule consigne était de rester sur son balai et dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Comme je m'aperçus que j'étais près des fenêtres du bureau de métamorphose, je m'approchai discrètement.

Lentouze et Plout étaient posés sur un banc l'un contre l'autre et ne semblaient pas souffrir de leur isolement forcé. J'en étais presque vexé.

-REEEEEEEEEEEEMUS !

VLAN. Sirius me fonça dedans.

-Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.

Non mais j'allais lui trouver un hobby à ce mec, sa folie avait besoin d'être maîtrisée.

-Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiie.

-Mmh…

Cherche vite, cherche vite. Un jeu gentil.

-Attrape moi.

Je m'enfuis à toute vitesse. Je n'avais peut être pas la grâce et la dextérité de James, mais au moins j'aimais bien voler. J'allais pouvoir l'occuper quelques…

-Je suis lààààààààà…

Tss. J'improvisai une figure qui me donna mal au cœur et allai me réfugier derrière les arbres qui longeaient la cabane d'Hagrid. Je rasai le sol et ramassai une plume de corbeau au passage.

-Touché, surgit Sirius en posant son index entre mes deux yeux. Une plume de corbeau ! Je vais l'agrafer.

Je restais en plan sur mon balai le temps de piger ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

pourpourpourpourpourpourpourpourpour

-Où est Sirius ? Demanda James à la fin de l'heure.

-Parti agrafer une plume de corbeau sur la gargouille du directeur, je lui répondis blasé.

-QUOI ?

-Je sais c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas réussi à le contenir.

Je me frottais les yeux, fatigué.

-Il est en balai ?...Dans le château ?

-Oui.

-C'est ça qu'il faut faire si on veut arriver à temps pour chaque épreuve !

-Nan.

-Mais si réfléchit !

-Nan.

-On va faire ça. Bon, comme il ne revient pas, il s'est sûrement fait choper... Je crois qu'on peut oublier le marché de McGonagall.

-Il n'aurait jamais tenu toute la semaine de toutes façons, raisonna Peter.

-On fabrique vite fait un étendard et on fait notre première tentative cette nuit.

-Nan.

Mais personne ne m'écoutait.

êtreheureuxêtreheureuxêtreheureuxêtreheureux

-Hé ! Sirius s'incrusta sur la table au dîner. J'ai super faim !

On le laissa dévorer une cuisse de poulet en attendant qu'il nous raconte sa journée. James bouillait. Encore un dont la patience n'était pas le point fort.

-Où étais tu Sirius ? j'intervins avant qu'ils ne finissent par se balancer leurs repas à la gueule.

-Alors j'ai agrafé comme prévu, la gargouille a recraché la plume en petites paillettes qui donnaient le top départ, c'était joli. Ensuite j'ai volé jusque au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Comme je n'avais pas d'étendard j'ai du improviser...je suis descendu au sixième et j'ai perdu le bras de fer. Et là je suis tombé sur Rusard...

Je me tapai la tête contre la table.

-Mais j'irai moi même chercher Lentouze et Plout, il annonça confiant. Je n'y ai jamais cru au marché de Minny, elle nous a parlé de "droit de visite "...À mon avis ça voulais dire qu'on pouvait se brosser avant d'être autoriser à les promener dans le parc.

Pas faux.

-T'as mis quoi comme étendard ? je lui demandai calmé.

-Mon caleçon.

James m'attrapa avant que je me remette à agresser la table.

-Bien pensé mon ami, le félicita t-il tout en sécurisant ma tête.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il suffit d'une nouvelle plume de corbeau pour relancer le processus, on a encore toutes nos chances. Par contre le bras de fer…Peut-être que Remus…

-Quoi moi ? Je n'ai pas de force surhumaine non plus ! Je m'énervai.

-Pff mais elle est nulle cette malédiction, dit Sirius.

Bien sûr qu'elle était nulle. N'avaient-ils pas vu les cicatrices ? Pensaient-ils qu'elles arrivaient là par excès de chatouillis lunaire ?

-On va réessayer ce soir, annonça James, comme ça on pourra mieux évaluer ce qu'il nous manque pour gagner.

VraimentVraimentVraimentVraimentVraiment

J'allai à la lingerie pour éviter de prendre un drap directement de nos lits et j'allai dessiner à l'aide de peintures et de tâches d'encres multicolores un canard en plastique, un plot et une ventouse pour remplacer en haut de la tour d'astronomie le caleçon de Sirius.

Nous étions prêt à agrafer la plume. Le professeur Dumbledore choisit évidemment ce moment là pour sortir de son bureau et nous regarder d'un œil amusé.

-Ne devriez vous pas être dans vos lits messieurs ?

-Hum, on promène Sirius, tenta James.

-Il euh...en a besoin sinon il devient insupportable le jour d'après...je continuai sans y croire.

-Ah oui, j'ai eu mots du problème d'hyperactivité de Mr Black. Puis je vous suggérer de restreindre cette balade à votre salle commune ? Et d'éviter ce couloir la nuit ? J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à remarquer tout ce qui s'y passe…

-Nos plus plates excuses Mr le directeur, reprit James. Loin de nous l'envie de continuer à vous importuner.

Elle était bien bonne celle là.

-Nous allons prendre congé…

trèstrèstrèstrèstrèstrèstrèstrèstrèstrèstrès

-Mais ce mec ne dors jamais ? Ragea James une fois de retour dans la tour des gryffondors.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est trop vieux aussi ? dit Peter. Il devrait être mort non ? S'il était mort ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne dort jamais.

-Il n'a pas l'air de se décomposer, réfléchit Sirius, ni d'être translucide.

Je soupirai.

-Trêve de plaisanteries. Il va falloir faire ça de jour et qui dit jour dit pas de balai.

-Les balais marchent aussi le jour vieux. Faut que t'aille dormir, ton esprit décline.

-Mais on va se…

-Tchhh, pas de pessimisme toléré. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec le plan, trouve autre chose.

Bien. Il restait un peu plus de trois mois de cours, je n'avais aucune intention de les passer à l'ombre.

peupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeupeu

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Gnourf. What the fuck ? Je m'agrippai à mon oreiller comme au monde des songes que je refusais de quitter. M'en fous, je me rendors...

-Lève toi feignasse, on a un cadeau pour toi, me secoua James.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà dit ma date d'anniversaire, j'articulais dans ma taie.

-C'est marqué sur les carnets des élèves que possèdent tous les profs. Nom, Prénoms, date de naissance. Alors lève toi Remus John Lupin, on a un cadeau pour toi.

Je roulai sur moi même pour leur faire face.

-Quoi t'es-ce ?

-Une poupée barbie dans un moufle avec un couteau.

Arf. Pour ça je me levai tiens.

-Merci, je dis ému. À qui est la poupée barbie ?

-À moi, dit James. Mon père me l'a ramené de Londres un jour. Je l'accrochai par les cheveux à mon balai petit.

-Le couteau c'est de moi, intervint Sirius. Je l'ai piqué à l'argenterie de la maison pendant les vacances. Désolé j'avais un peu oublié ton allergie…

Je suis sûr qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas entendre. J'empoignai le couteau sur toute sa longueur et lui mit devant les yeux.

-Ça devrait aller. Regarde pas de brûlure.

-Tu viens de te couper quand même, remarqua Peter.

Aïe.

-Met mon moufle ça passera inaperçu.

Je suçotai ma plaie.

-J'aurai juste l'air d'un mec avec un seul moufle.

-Je t'aurai bien offert le deuxième mais je l'utilise pour stocker mes plumes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, je suis déjà très heureux de celui que tu me donnes.

-Bon c'est bien émouvant tout ça mais on fêtera ça se soir, dit James en sautant du lit. On a un peu de temps avant les cours pour faire une tentative. Puisqu'on n'a pas encore les balais, on va essayer à pied.

Mais c'est qu'il me motiverai presque. Je posai mon cadeau sur la table de nuit et commençai à m'habiller.

pourpourpourpourpourpourpourpourpour

La gargouille toussota la plume et de petites paillettes multicolores virevoltèrent dans les airs en formant le mot TOP.

On courut comme des dératés en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Pantelant, j'accrochai mon étendard.

-Mon...caleçon...a disparut, dit Sirius.

-J'espère qu'on n'est pas censé en refaire un à chaque fois, je m'appuyai contre les remparts.

-Hé pas le temps de ramper vous deux, le chrono est reparti ! Il faut redescendre toutes les marches.

C'était déjà plus sympa dans le sens là.

Nous courûmes au sixième.

-On a une minute pour gagner le bras de fer.

James de jeta sur la main de la statue de Drusilla la Victorieuse. Sa robe de pierre s'allongea et se métamorphosa en petite table sur laquelle les deux participants posèrent le coude.

-Allez James ! Je l'encourageai. Tu peux le faire !

Ou pas. La main de pierre s'effondra sur la sienne sans aucun effort et il luttai maintenant pour la retirer.

-Les sept minutes sont finies, dit Peter en regardant sa montre.

La table en pierre redevint robe et James put enfin se dégager.

-J'hypothèsite que l'on ne peut pas gagner avec notre seul force, je dis. En tout cas pour l'instant on peut tout faire en courant, pas besoin de balai.

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Sirius. Même s'il avait résisté au bras de fer, il n'aurait pas eu plus de quelques secondes pour gagner !

-Je vais trouver des raccourcis, je déclare.

Encore et toujours, le balai en plein jour n'était pas une option.

êtreêtreêtreêtreêtreêtreêtreêtreêtreêtreêtre

-Regardez bien petit maître, nous avons huit couches de chocolat qui possèdent chacune un pourcentage croissant de cacao. Hanky est parti du haut avec du chocolat au lait suisse, jusqu'au bas avec du chocolat noir colombien. Ouistiti a suggéré qu'une couche de fruits rouges tapisse le biscuit sur toute la hauteur…

-Il est chuper bon, dirent Peter et James en cœur.

L'elfe couina de joie.

-Les elfes de Poudlard souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire au maître, s'inclina t-il solennellement.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est merveilleux Hanky.

Et ça l'était. Ces cadeaux, cette journée, ce moelleux chocolaté. Tout était parfait.

heureuxheureuxheureuxheureuxheureux

heureuxheureuxheureuxheureuxheureux

Oh ben cool, finalement ça s'est bien passé le chapitre d'avant. Merci Lune et Lapin pour vos retours.

Je m'en vais te la finir cette histoire un jour, on y crois.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok. Je toussai un nuage de poussière. J'en ai marre des passages...De toutes façons j'ai ce qu'il nous faut entre la tour d'astronomie et le sixième et j'étais parvenu à réduire le temps du voyage de la statue à la grosse horloge trois étages plus bas de deux minutes trente. Après y avoir passé un long moment, j'avais d'ailleurs trouvé le passage secret en positionnant les aiguilles à 7h54 précise mais je n'y avait découvert qu'une salle vide. Je supposai qu'il fallait battre Drusilla d'abord pour que les coupes apparaissent. Plus qu'à suivre le plan pour gagner le bras de fer.

-J'ai préparé le terrain, dit James en arrivant à la gargouille. Il est...six heure quarante-cinq…

Les seuls créneaux qu'on trouvait hors week-end qui étaient à la fois libres de retenues pour Sirius, après les cours et avant le couvre feu précédaient systématiquement un repas. Comme notre dernière mission était de sprinter derrière la table des professeurs, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous…

Sirius sortit la plume de corbeau, l'agrafa à la gargouille et c'était parti.

De nouveau mon étendard avait disparu mais on avait prévu le coup en en fabriquant un nouveau. Je passai devant et guidai mes amis à travers les raccourcis que je m'étais échiné à trouver et on arriva vite devant Drusilla. James toucha la main de la statue.

Avant de partir, il avait mit la masse de colle magique dans le creux du coude de la statue pour l'empêcher de déplier son bras...mais...ben…

-Haaaaaa ! J'ai l'impression que ça marche paaaaaaaaas…help !

Son bras commença à se tordre sous la pression de la main en pierre. Sirius sortit un petit tube rouge de sa poche et alla le fixer sur l'arrière de l'épaule de Drusilla. Il recula et sorti une petit manette.

-Plan B…

On avait un plan B ?

-Explosion maîtrisée.

-Non Sirius !

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa manette et le bruit de l'explosion désintégra mes tympans.

-MAIS T'ES FOU ? JAMES ÉTAIT TOUT PRES.

-Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose.

Je contemplais le bras de Drusilla gésir par Terre, pendant que James époussetait sa robe salie par l'explosion.

-Bon espérons que casser l'adversaire compte comme une victoire. On continue ! Remus le chemin !

Je repris mes esprits et les guidais jusqu'au troisième. Je plaçais correctement les aiguilles et ouvris la porte de l'horloge.

La salle avait belle et bien changée, une centaine de coupes nous faisaient maintenant face...Et nous regardaient de leurs cent paires d'yeux. Va au diable A.W.

-Il faut prendre celle qui nous fait de l'œil, dit Peter hébété.

Ça me déprimait encore plus de l'entendre.

-On a deux minutes, James nous informa.

-Si elle nous fait de l'œil,dit Sirius, elle nous drague. Je vais lui faire une danse.

Absolument personne ne l'arrêta.

Je restais concentré sur les coupes. Toutes scrutaient le manège artistique de Sirius mais certaines détournaient le regard plus ou moins vite.

-Je pense qu'on doit trouver la coupe qui fixe Sirius sans jamais s'arrêter.

On commença à faire le tri des coupes trop timides pour regarder la danse au complet. Peter finit par crier victoire.

-Celle là ! Elle a des yeux de psychotique, regardez !

Effectivement, une petite coupe en bronze semblait pleurer du métal à force de garder les yeux ouverts.

-On a trois minutes, dit James en se mettant à courir. Remus ?

-J'ai pas de raccourci, je m'affolai.

J'avais pas prévu qu'on réussisse moi !

-On fonce !

Ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

-Laissez-y votre vie si il le faut ! cria James derrière moi.

Taré.

-Remus chope la coupe t'es le plus rapide !

Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver. JE VAIS Y ARRIVER. JE SUIS A FOND. JE CLAMSERAI MAIS J'Y ARRIVERAI !

J'entrai en trombe dans la grande salle.

-DIX SECONDES !

Je sautai sur la table des serdaigles pour éviter un groupe qui bouchonnait l'allée.

-CINQ !

Je fonçais sur la table des professeurs, la contourner me prendrais trop de temps.

-DEUX !

Je me jetai de mes dernières forces sur l'assiette de Slughorn et balançai la coupe dans la cheminée.

J'avais réussi !

-J'AI RÉUSSI !

Toute la salle s'était tu. James, Peter et Sirius se jetèrent sur moi comme des joueurs à la fin d'un match de quidditch grandiose. Ils m'ébouriffèrent les cheveux.

Certains élèves se mirent à nous applaudirent. McGonagall était au bord de l'éruption.

-Je m'en occupe Minerva, dit Dumbledore en posant gentiment une main sur l'épaule de sa sous-directrice. Messieurs, on va continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau.

Je fus ramené à la dure réalité quand j'entendis, soufflé dans les rangs serpentard, le mot expulsion.

ÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇaÇa

Expulsion. Pas expulsion. C'était absurde non ? On n'expulsait pas des élèves pour avoir un peu mis le bordel au dîner...J'espérais…

-J'ai le regret de vous apprendre qu'il vous faudra réviser vos examens de fin d'année en retenue...dit Dumbledore une fois installé dans le bureau directorial.

Il nous regarda tour à tour et soupira.

-Il y a ici, ça vous surprendra peut-être de l'apprendre, des règles de vie commune. Si votre punition est aussi lourde, c'est parce que j'ai une bonne partie de mon équipe pédagogique qui me demande de sévir depuis déjà quelques temps…On va dire que c'est pour l'ensemble de votre œuvre cette année..

Il fit apparaître des sandwichs et nous invita à nous servir.

-...Et pour empêcher Minerva de réécrire le règlement intérieur pour seulement vous quatre.

Je baissai la tête honteux. Cet homme m'avais accueillit dans son école. J'étais le premier loup-garou du pays à avoir été accepté à Poudlard et j'étais en train de tout envoyer en l'air. Dumbledore avait pris des risques en me fournissant ce privilège, si le ministère le découvrait…

-Ceci étant dit, je vous rends le fruit de votre dur labeur que vous semblez avoir oublié dans la cheminée.

On releva la tête surpris. Il nous tendit une feuille plastifiée transparente. A la tête de James, le directeur venait de gagner son respect éternel.

-Remus j'aurai besoin que tu restes un peu plus longtemps. Messieurs Black, Potter et Pettigrew, vous connaissez le chemin de votre salle commune.

Ils s'en allèrent en me jetant un dernier regard d'encouragement mais sans plus de curiosité. Ils commençaient à comprendre je crois, que ma situation ici était particulière. Après que la porte se soit refermée, je m'aperçus que Dumbledore n'avait jamais cessé de me regarder. Il fit apparaître le thé.

-J'avais l'intention de le faire un peu plus tard, mais puisque l'occasion se présente...Je voudrai qu'on fasse un bilan de ton année. Es-tu toujours satisfait de ta décision de venir ici ?

-Oui.

C'était franc, c'était facile.

Il m'encouragea d'un signe de main.

-Ce n'est pas contre mes parents, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir, mais ici je peux oublier ce que je suis...

Je tremblais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Et je ne devrais pas, parce que ça me fait baisser ma garde…

-Remus, il m'interrompit, je ne sais pas si tu conçois correctement qui tu es...Je sais que tu as eu peur de l'expulsion ce soir, et que tu penses que tu m'as déçu…

Il lisait dans les pensées ?

-Mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne me dois rien, que ton éducation dans ce château tu y a droit. Tes résultats scolaires son excellents. Tu t'es choisis des amis brillants et loyaux et qu'est-ce que quelques punitions face aux records atteint par Mrs Black et Potter ?

Quelques ? J'ai passé un bon quart de mon année en retenue...Les yeux de Dumbledore dansèrent d'amusement.

-Alors je ne peux que te dire que cette année, j'ai été fier de toi.

faitfaitfaitfaitfaitfaitfaitfaitfaitfaitfaitfait

J'aurai voulu arguer au professeur McGonagall que j'avais été le seul à faire mon show dans la grande salle mais je réalisai qu'effectivement, on prenait pour tous nos trucs impunis d'avant.

Avoir à se taper le nettoyage des berges du lac ne pouvais pas être une coïncidence...

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut faire...dit Peter fatigué.

Il était le seul à avoir des difficultés à allier travail et retenues. J'étais moi même parfois forcé de bâcler mes devoirs par manque de temps mais ça n'avait bizarrement pas affecté mes résultats.

-Il faut euh…

J'en savais rien en fait, les berges du lac n'étaient pas sales.

-Bouger des trucs ? Et éviter de faire quoi que ce soit qui nous oblige à revenir ici.

-Pff...

rirerirerirerirerirerirerirerirerirerirerirerire

-Encore les berges ? Demanda Peter le lendemain en contemplant la surface de l'eau tristement. Mais elles étaient déjà nickelles hier.

-Minny est rancunière, déclara Sirius pas affecté pour un galion.

-Rusard nous surveille, dit James, agitons nos pieds et nos mains pour donner l'impression du mouvement…

leslesleslesleslesleslesleslesleslesleslesles

-Bon anniversaire James !

On improvisa une petite chorale et Sirius lui tendit son cadeau, mon canard en peluche avec une fourchette dans un bonnet.

-Merci beaucoup ! Roh mais Peter tu n'auras bientôt plus de quoi t'habiller pour l'hiver...

-Bah...C'est loin l'hiver, on s'en fiche !

-...

-Bon...

-Ben c'est pas tout ça…

-Mais on a un lac a nettoyer…

oiseauxoiseauxoiseauxoiseauxoiseauxoiseaux

-Remus nage !

-Flemme. Je veux aller dans un monde meilleur. Un monde ou on frotte des taches, ou on pique des bouteilles en plastiques pour les retirer des plages. Un monde ou les corvées ont du sens. Laissez moi partir…

-Ok je vais le chercher.

çafaitçafaitçafaitçafaitçafaitçafaitçafaitçafait

Un mois et demi que cette retenue infernale continuait. Entre les devoirs et ça, on devenait progressivement des zombis. Il fallut que je tombe dans l'eau pour que Rusard se souvienne qu'il avait obligation de m'excuser autour de la pleine lune.

J'étais à l'infirmerie et j'étais censé dormir. Mais je refusais de ne pas saisir ma chance de ne rien faire éveillé.

Loin du calmar géant.

-Mr Lupin ? McGonagall rentra.

Plout et Lentouze dans les mains.

-Comme vous et vos amis semblez vous tenir à carreau, j'ai décidé de vous les rendre. La ventouse à fait de gros progrès en lecture.

Elle leur avait fait la classe !?

Plout sauta sur le lit et vint frotter mon genou.

-Je vous fais confiance pour continuer à bien vous tenir.

C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression que sa voix manquait de conviction.

chanterchanterchanterchanterchanterchanterchanter

-On va pouvoir enfin finir cette chasse au trésor ! Cria James survolté.

-Yeeeeeeeahronflerrrrrh, lui répondit-on.

-On va pouvoir chercher dans le parc. Alors option un, on s'éclipse pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Option deux, on tue Rusard ce soir. Option trois, on fait semblant de se perdre au prochain cours de botanique.

-Deux, dit Sirius.

-Option quatre, on y vas la nuit.

-Option cinq, dit Peter. Dormir.

-Tu as le droit d'avoir une opinion mais je vais quand même retirer cette idée du scrutin. Trop extrême…

-Je vote deux. Mais je demande une simple diversion plutôt qu'un meurtre, j'intervins.

-Tu enlèves tout le fun ! protesta Sirius.

-Accordé, on fait comme d'habitude, équipe diversion, équipe recherche.

lesabeilleslesabeilleslesabeilleslesabeilleslesabeilles

lesabeilleslesabeilleslesabeilleslesabeilleslesabeilles

Ce chapitre est un chouilla plus court que d'habitude mais c'est parce que ça m'arrangeai dans le découpage.


	24. Chapter 24

-Sortez moi de là vauriens malfaisants ! Délinquants du dimanche !

Le concierge essaya de se débattre alors que ses deux jambes était coincées dans un piège à strangulots. C'était indolore, c'était marqué sur la boîte. Après il était vrai que nous n'avions pas non plus testé.

-Mr Rusard, dit Sirius, nous ne pouvons rien faire, je reconnais ce modèle, c'est le XW547 utilisé par les pêcheurs traditionnels…

Tu m'étonnes que tu le connaissais, c'était toi qui l'avais acheté.

-Il suffit d'attendre que le charme qui vous emprisonne se dissipe...Dans un jour par là.

Le concierge était rouge de colère.

-Allez tout de suite chercher quelqu'un de compétant au lieu de rester là comme des concombres qui viennent de naître !

Il allait nous faire un ulcère.

-Bien sûr monsieur, j'essayai de faire baisser sa tension.

James et moi nous mîmes en route. Sirius et Peter restaient derrière pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance du concierge et lui garantir notre retour. Je sortis Plout et Lantouze de mon sac.

-Plout mon vieil ami, je me baissai et chatouillai affectueusement le plastique. On nous a dit que tu connaissais un secret du parc ?

Le plot recula, méfiant.

-Écoute je sais que ça a été dur ces derniers mois. Mais avoue que ton séjour chez le professeur McGonagall n'a pas été si difficile que ça ! Pour commencer tu étais avec lentouze...

J'eus soudain un coup de barre. J'étais en train d'argumenter avec un plot. Et une ventouse.

Allez, ce n'était pas le truc le plus absurde que j'avais fait, on se reprend !

-Elle a des connaissances de lecture maintenant ! Sais tu à quel point ce sera un avantage sur le marché du travail au moment où vous déciderez de fonder une famille ?

Plout semblait réfléchir. Enfin sûrement. Difficile à dire il n'avait pas de visage. Il sauta soudainement pour s'aligner avec lentouze et ils se mirent en route par petits sauts synchronisés.

-Bien joué, me félicita James.

Comme les sauts étaient de faible envergure il nous fallut un bon moment pour arriver à un genre de cercle d'arbres, situé à quelques mètres des serres dans un endroit assez isolé du parc.

-Je pensais qu'on mettrait plus de temps à les convaincre, dit James. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller chercher les outils chez Hagrid et de commencer à creuser ?

-Si on tarde trop, Rusard va nous mettre en pièces. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne nous ai pas mis l'existence du piège sur le dos. Aucun pêcheur de strangulots ne viendrait les chercher ici…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas rentrer dans l'école impunément comme ça, il y a pleins de protections autour. Il attend peut être d'avoir des témoins pour nous accuser…

-Oui ben justement, contra James, s'il a prévu de faire ça, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne nous lâcheront plus les basques de notre scolarité. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Je soupirai.

-J'ai lu un bouquin de bricolage hier, continua t-il. J'ai trouvé un charme assez simple pour que les pelles creusent toutes seules, ça ira vite.

SaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySaySay

-Il l'a enterré loin son truc A.W., dit James.

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'on était partis chercher de l'aide pour le concierge. La nuit commençait à tomber. On paressait dans l'herbe, discutant et rêvassant au rythme des bruits de pelle.

-Ce nuage ressemble au choixpeau, tu trouves pas ? Je changeai de sujet.

On avait vite fait de fuir la réalité.

-Je vois plutôt un dragon. Il faudrait qu'on se lève pour vérifier, si ça se trouve ça fait une heure que ça continue de creuser alors qu'on voit déjà quelque chose.

Il se releva avec effort.

-Ah...Effectivement ce machin n'était pas là avant...Le trou est devenu gros…

Je me levai à mon tour. Le trou était devenu assez large pour qu'on y entasse une dizaine de cadavres.

Au milieu, il y avait un gros carton. James descendit pour l'ouvrir.

-C'est euh...en métal. Ça ressemble pas à grand-chose.

Je descendis à mon tour.

-C'est un rétroprojecteur je crois. J'en ai jamais vu mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. La fiche transparente de la cheminée, faut la mettre quelque part et ce qu'il y a dessus sera projeté sur une grande surface.

Je piochai dans le carton et ma main en ressortit un parchemin.

 _Rétroprotecteur._

 _Votre dernier objet !_

 _Vous avez été si débrouillard pour en arriver là que je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de tout vous détailler mais comme j'ai du une nouvelle fois adapter cet objet à l'absence d'éclécticité, j'ai eu à inventer des mots de passes pour l'allumer et l'éteindre. " Éclaire toi, ô technologie moldu " le mettra en route et " Merci, je m'offrirai en sacrifice pour ton dîner " l'arrêtera…_

\- "On " et " Off " c'était pas mal sinon, je dis.

-Remus, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de la démesure…

 _" ...Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir accompagné au bout de cette aventure. J'espère vraiment vous avoir donné le goût de la culture moldue et je ne vous demande qu'une chose, ne laissez jamais les suprémacistes qui surgissent fréquemment dans nos sociétés vous atteindre. Notre sang est de la même couleur, quelles que soient nos capacités magiques. Quand on voit jusqu'à quelles perles d'ingéniosités les moldus ont réussit à aller pour compenser l'absence de magie dans leur quotidien, on ne peut que constater que leur intelligence n'a rien à envier à la notre._

 _Répandez ce message de tolérance autour de vous et transmettez le à vos futurs enfants et petits enfants pour que ces peurs et haines absurdes cessent enfin._

 _Peut-être un jour nous nous rencontrerons et j'aurai un peu de compagnie dans ma passion._

 _A.W._

 _P.S._

 _Je sais que mes défis étaient parfois difficiles à réaliser tout en restant dans le cadre du règlement intérieur de l'école mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les laisser tels quels._

 _Et puis les lois sont faites pour être bafouées. "_

J'étais sûr qu'il devait être à Askaban à cette heure ci ce mec. James fit un geste de la baguette pour intimer aux pelles de reboucher le trou et fit léviter notre nouvelle et encombrante trouvaille.

J'attrapai sa cape d'invisibilité et en recouvrit l'objet.

IrememberIrememberIrememberIrememberIrememberIremember

Après être passés par le dortoir, nous redescendîmes chercher Flitwick. Non seulement il était le plus à même de délivrer Rusard mais il était également le professeur le moins susceptible de nous dénoncer.

De toutes façons il n'y avait plus de créneaux pour caser une seule nouvelle retenue.

Au moment où nous arrivâmes aux abords du lac, je compris que quelque chose était étrange… C'était trop calme.

-Avec Mrs Black et Rusard à proximité, je m'attendais à plus d'agitation, dit Flitwick comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

On eut l'explication à peine quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir retrouvé Sirius et le concierge inconscients par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je demandai à Peter qui arrachait tranquillement de l'herbe assis sur le sol.

Flitwick s'agenouilla auprès des deux corps.

-Rusard on ne sait pas, il criait et tout d'un coup, pouf ! Tombé.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à aller alerter quelqu'un ? Je demandai.

-À quoi bon ? Vous étiez déjà parti chercher de l'aide...Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'il est dans cet état là...

-Mr Black dort, constata Flitwick.

-Il s'ennuyait.

C'était donc là les limites de Sirius...Dix minutes sans ne rien faire et son corps s'éteignait.

-Il semble que Mr Rusard ai été victime d'un malaise vagale. Rien détonnant avec tout le stress qu'il se met sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas très grave mais il serait plus sage de le transporter à l'infirmerie…

Il ouvrit le piège qui enserrait encore les jambes du concierge d'un coup de poignet et lévita l'homme.

-Vous connaissiez ce genre de piège professeur ? je demandai étonné de la facilité qu'il avait eu de s'en débarrasser.

-Pas celui ci spécifiquement, mais comme ce sont des outils réservés à la chasse de créatures souvent non dotées de parole, les fabricants ne s'embarrassent pas et utilisent une formule universelle.

Ça pourrait me servir si un jour des psychopathes se décidaient à me chasser.

-Dois-je prévenir Mr le directeur de la possible présence de chasseurs de concierge ? Demanda l'enseignant.

Les concierges, ces créatures des régions habitées qui époussettent et entretiennent.

-Euh, je vois plutôt cet accident comme un acte isolé.

-Bien, bien. Vous devez avoir raison, dit-il joyeux.

Plus qu'à respecter cette demi promesse de ne pas recommencer. Ce n'était pas garanti.

whenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhen

-Éclaire toi, ô technologie moldu.

LE MÉCANICIEN AUTOMOBILE AU SEIN DE SON MILIEU NATUREL…

-Il y a un moyen de baisser le son ?

-On voit rien.

-Si, j'ai vu un pied géant bouger sur mon lit.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu que l'image sur le transparent soit censée bouger. Le son j'en parle même pas…

...ON LE VOIT PRENDRE ICI SA CLÉ A MOLETTE ET COMMENCER À DÉMONTER LE MONSTRE DE FERRAILLE...

-Merci, je m'offrirai en sacrifice pour ton dîner ! James cria à moitié.

Le bruit cessa.

-Bon. Visiblement c'est fait pour en faire profiter tout le château, je dis.

-DITES LES JEUNES…

On tambourina à la porte. Je reconnu la voix d'Hamelin, un des préfets.

-BIEN QU'ON APPRÉCIE VOTRE JOYEUX TEMPÉRAMENT PAR CES TEMPS MOROSES…

-Il va pas nous faire tout un discourt ? S'exaspéra Sirius.

-ON APPRÉCIERAI VACHEMENT QUE VOUS FASSIEZ MOINS DE BRUIT…

-POTTER ! BLACK ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE C'EST DORMIR ?

-Je reconnais cette voix...Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Evans, James répondit gaiement.

-Pourquoi " Potter, Black " ? On est quatre ici à ce que je sache.

-Non mais...je fis des gestes vagues des mains. C'est pas pareil nous, vous c'est...je sais pas…

-Fini ta phrase Lupin pour voir ?

Il m'asséna un coup d'oreiller et nous nous lançons dans une bagarre.

-POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW, la voix de MgGonagall résonna dans toute la tour. IL SERAIT BON DE VOUS RAPPELEZ QUE VOTRE SCOLARITÉ NE S'ARRÊTE PAS AUX VACANCES D'ÉTÉS ET QUE DES RETENUES PEUVENT ÊTRE PROGRAMMÉES…

-On se calme les enfants, intima James.

-Calme toi toi même, j'articulai derrière l'oreiller que Sirius pressait contre mon visage.

-...POUR L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE, JE VEUX POUVOIR ENTENDRE UNE MOUCHE VOLER A PRÉSENT MERCI.

weusedweusedweusedweusedweusedweusedweusedweused

-Je dois vous avouer que ce documentaire m'intéresse moyen, annonça James le lendemain. Mais en l'honneur de notre camarade A.W. et histoire de finir l'année avec un dernier haut fait, je propose de diffuser le documentaire sur la façade nord du château, au niveau de la large surface lisse que nous offre les pierres de notre école bien aimée.

Peter applaudit le discours.

-Personne ne va venir, dit Sirius.

-Ah ah, remarque intéressante à ma gauche, continua t-il, c'est pour ça qu'on va le faire quand tout le monde sera dehors.

-Quand il fera beau ? Je demandai.

-Quand on aura enfumé tout le château.

-Et merde…

-Si tu as une meilleurs proposition soldat…

Mouais. Je connaissais la chanson.

-J'en ai une, dit Peter. On organise une compétition sportive sur le lac et on bloque les portes.

-Dans ce cas là autant profiter de la final de la coupe de Quidditch, je remarquai.

-Hors de question, le quidditch ça se vit, ça se savoure et ça se fête. Pas de projection ce jour là.

-On peut organiser un événement avec des stands sur la thématique des moldus sinon, je proposai en désespoir. Et on diffuse le docu en fond.

-Une kermesse ? Songea Sirius.

-Vous trouviez pas ça plus drôle d'enfumer le château ?

-NON !

tototototototototototototototototototototototototototototo

Comme je sentais que James allait nous proposer de préparer notre projet la nuit et que j'étais pour ne pas changer, crevé des révisions et de la pleine lune, j'anticipai et parlai de notre projet à notre directrice de maison qui me regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et de suspicion.

-Vous n'allez pas faire exploser le château ? Assécher le lac ou brûler la forêt ?

-Euh...On vous promet de faire attention…

Elle garda quelques instants le silence.

-Il y a un module facultatif pour les élèves des dernières années qui souhaitent en apprendre plus sur la culture moldue dispensé par Mme Glass, notre professeur d'étude des runes. Si votre idée l'intéresse, je ferai en sorte qu'elle supervise vos retenues.

-Merci, professeur.

Plus de Rusard. Des nuits complètes. Merci merci merci.

sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit

sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit

Hé oui Lapin OO Il reste deux chapitres max je pense, la kermesse et le retour. Même si cette histoire est peu suivie, je ferai une suite (la deuxième année sera peut être plus courte TT) dans les mois qui viennent.

À part ça j'ai considéré ici que les cours d'études des moldus n'existaient pas encore vraiment et qu'ils ont été instaurés par Dumbledore plus tard, probablement après la première défaite de Voldemort.


	25. Chapter 25

Mme Glass, alias Runita, une des prof dont nous avions fouillé sans vergogne l'appartement, fut transcendé par le projet de kermesse.

-Je propose un stand pêche aux canards sur le thème des deux guerres mondiales moldues. On pourrait pêcher des petits chars d'assaut qui tournent en rond, un peu comme si on désirait les enlever du champ de bataille symboliquement...Une ode au pacifisme.

-C'est quoi un char d'assaut ? demanda Peter.

-Une machine qu'il faut ni qu'elle te roule dessus, ni qu'elle te tire dessus, je devançais la prof.

-Je pensais le caser entre le stand radioactivité et le quizz des idées préconçues…dit elle pensivement.

-C'est vous qui décidez madame, dit James, mais je propose d'installer une plateforme au dessus du lac, de créer un courant localisé et de pécher des chars grandeur nature.

-Avec une vraie cane à pêche, dit Sirius. Et ils tireraient des jets d'eau qu'on devra esquiver. Plus le char sera violent, plus il vaudra de points à pécher.

-C'est une excellente idée les enfants !

Heureusement qu'on organisait cette kermesse avec une adulte responsable.

-Il faudra demander de l'aide à vos professeurs de métamorphose et de charme. Leur vendre votre projet.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, confia James à la femme, on a l'habitude de se répartir les tâches. On va demander à notre diplomate de s'occuper des formalités…

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers moi. C'est que je m'y attendais. J'avais déjà une liste de projet à devoir vendre, allant du chamboule tout flacons de nitroglycérine que je m'étais promis de faire capoter au simple " sors la pomme de l'eau avec les dents " pour gagner cette peluche cocotte minute.

AllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllezAllez

-Désolé les gars, le chamboule tout devra être un simple chamboule tout.

Ils me jetèrent un regard déçu qui me convainquit presque, par peur de perdre leur amitié, de vraiment aller parler du projet à McGonagall. Mais je tins bon.

-Tous les autres projets sont validés.

-YEAHHH ! James et Sirius m'aplatirent au sol de joie.

C'est que j'avais fait du bon boulot. La pêche aux chars d'assaut avait entre autres, faillit coincer. McGonagall m'avait fait jurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés et avait imposé que le stand radioactivité que dirigeait Pomfresh soit placé au plus près du champ de bataille.

-Bon ben j'ai fait mon travail...

J'essayais de ramper pour échapper aux poids de mes amis qui s'étaient tranquillement assis sur moi après avoir effectué leurs félicitations.

-Je vais pouvoir révis…

-Attends ! Quand tu étais occupé, on t'as assigné la responsabilité de la tombola, dit Peter.

Mgné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire gagner moi ?

-Les objets de la chasse dont on peut se séparer, la lampe, la sarbacane...dit James.

-Je ne céderai pas l'agrafeuse, prévint Sirius.

-Plout et Lentouze seront laissé tranquilles, rassura James.

-Le réveil canard fait l'identité de notre dortoir, dit Peter.

-Bon, ben je ferai ce que je peux.

viensviensviensviensviensviensviensviensviensviensviensviens

-C'est le moment, dit Peter raide de stress et se raccrochant à son sac comme à une bouée.

-Alors...commença Sirius.

-Ouais...poursuivi James.

-Il s'est passé des trucs, à certaines dates…

-Des fois on a gagné, des fois on a perdu…

-Mais tout le monde est content à la fin.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je suis heureux de la situation actuelle. Je veux dire, je m'en fous complètement.

-Oh puis pff, y a des gobelins, y a des sorciers, on se débrouillera avec ça.

-Ouais, rester éveillé sera notre victoire.

Je souris.

-C'est un simple QCM normalement, retenez que Bargnarag le grand et sa compagne se sont entretués en 746 et qu'il a donné la moitié de son patrimoine aux sorciers, l'autre au gobelin. De là vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer la réaction des uns et des autres. Même si des fois ils font des choses difficilement prévisibles…

Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir longuement et fini juste par sourire comme un crétin.

Ils allaient galérer.

Binns traversa la porte et fit signe à la classe de prendre place.

boireboireboireboireboireboireboireboireboireboireboireboire

LE MÉCANICIEN POUSSE ICI UN GROGNEMENT CHOQUÉ, LE FREIN À MAIN AVAIT ÉTÉ ARRACHÉ ET CALÉ ENTRE L'HUILE MOTEUR ET LA BATTERIE DE LA VOITURE…

-Un billet de tombola Lily ? je demandai perché sur le haut de mon tabouret, guettant avec angoisse Sirius gérer le stand de la pêche aux chars. Tu peux gagner les objets de la chasse que tu as magistralement loupé.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur. Elle prit trois billets et me tendit les fausses pièces boutons de chemises que l'on pouvait remporter dans les autres stands.

-Tu sais quoi Remus ? J'ai trouvé que les berges du lac étaient sales.

L'insulte !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa gaiement.

C'EST ALORS UNE VÉRITABLE ENQUÊTE QUI COMMENCE…

-Remus ! James arriva sur moi en trombe. T'as pas vu Mme Pomphresh ? On a un blessé au chamboule tout…

-Comment c'est possible ? Demandai-je sidéré. C'est juste des chaussettes misent en boules contre des boîtes de conserve.

-Quoi ? Nous c'est les conserves qui tirent sur les élèves...Enfin ils peuvent se défendre hein...C'est devenu une sorte de balle au camp.

-Elle est près de la cabane de Hagrid, je soupirai, elle aide une troisième année qui a fait une crise de panique au stand détente de Peter.

-Pourquoi on a confié ce stand au plus angoissé d'entre nous ?

-Je ne sais pas James. Je ne sais pas.

-Potter! Ne perdez pas votre temps à discuter et allez chercher l'infirmière, aboya McGonagall.

Elle était assise à seulement quelques mètres de mon tabouret et veillait d'un regard sévère sur le bon déroulement de l'événement. Entre nous deux, Plout et Lentouze proposaient des chips et gâteaux en tous genres aux élèves qui passaient.

...LE STAGIAIRE QUI, EFFRAYÉ D'AVOIR FAIT UNE FAUTE PROFESSIONNELLE LOURDE DE CONSÉQUENCES, AVAIT...

-Cent tickets Lupin.

Je sursautai. Rogue se trimballait derrière lui un gros sac de boutons pièces.

-Euh...Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui Severus ?

-Donne moi mes billets et tais toi.

Je refrénai un rire alors qu'il me lançait un regard dangereux.

IL N'Y EUT AU FINAL AUCUN BLÂME. LE GARAGISTE ALLAIT ENFIN POUVOIR RENDRE SA VOITURE À SA CLIENTE…

Le documentaire en fond s'arrêta.

-Monsieur Lupin, apprêtez vous à annoncer les résultats de la tombola. Le dîner ne vas pas tarder à commencer…

-Ah justement professeur, James et Sirius ont eu l'autorisation du directeur d'organiser un pique-nique géant pour ce soir.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Et le professeur Flitwick à déjà préparé tout un coin pour les professeurs.

-Et s'il pleut ?

La question me prit de court.

-Euh...C'est pas prévu.

Elle sourit.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous ne pensez quand même pas que je ne suis pas au courant quand on organise un pique nique dans mon château ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait ça à la sauvage ce soir qu'il n'y a pas d'horaire à respecter. Il ne faudrait pas que les plus jeunes se couchent trop tard…

unununununununununununununununununununununununun

-Et maintenant, cette magnifique lampe torche, que je n'allumerai pas pour une raison de santé des yeux générale…

Je tirai au sort le gagnant.

-Le 404.

Severus s'avança et je casais la lampe dans ses bras déjà chargés d'objets.

-Dernier lot, un weekend romantique avec Remuuuuuuu...avec James Potter. Vous êtes libre de ne pas utiliser ce lot.

-C'est marqué Remus Lupin, s'insurgea James.

-C'est marqué James Potter, je suis celui qui a le papier entre les mains, c'est moi qui ai raison.

Si James tombait sur Severus, ça lui apprendrait à essayer de me faire des trucs pareils. Je tirai au sort.

-Lily Evans.

C'était trop drôle.

-Incendio !

-Hé ! T'aurais pu attendre que je te donne le papier avant d'y mettre le feu Lily !

petitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetitpetit

-Elle a dit je cite " Il ne faudrait pas que les plus jeunes se couchent tard ", je balance derrière ma plume en sucre.

-On a des enfants ici ? Demanda Peter.

-Je crois qu'elle parlait de nous.

-Ça ne va pas être un problème, James balaya la question d'un geste de main. Je me suis débrouillé pour que ça soit Hanky qui les serve. Examen final interne !

-Attends t'es sérieux ? Je lui dis. C'est le dernier jour !

James sortit deux bouts de parchemins de sa poche.

-Sirius et Remus, vous trouvez un meilleur spot qu'ici et vous surveillez le taux d'alcoolémie de chaque personne sur votre liste. Appelez Hanky quand vous souhaiterez augmenter ou diminuer les doses. Peter et moi allons gérer la partie espionnage.

-Pourquoi on f ait ça ? Demanda Peter.

-Comment ça pourquoi ? J'ai besoin d'évaluer vos progrès pour savoir quels genres de méfaits on pourra mettre en place l'année prochaine. Il y aura peut être de quoi trouver matière pour faire chanter les profs ou alimenter le mec aux rumeurs.

-Ils chantent déjà les profs, je remarquai. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir besoin de nous pour abuser de la boisson…

-J'ai faim, coupa Peter.

-On va s'occuper du ravitaillement, se proposa soudainement Sirius.

Après que James et Peter se soient éloignés, Sirius se pencha vers moi.

-Ce noël...Je m'ennuyais. J'ai…

Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à sortir. Ça me faisait peur.

-...lu...un livre.

Choc.

-C'était sur l'art de la manipulation. Ça parlait surtout de la manière dont il fallait se comporter dans la haute société pour parvenir à prendre du galon. J'ai jamais lu un truc aussi intéressant et à vomir à la fois. Bref, dans le lot il y avait des conseils pratiques et j'ai trouvé un sort qui enlève le goût de l'alcool.

-Mais là les profs, ils veulent ça de l'alcool !

-J'ai jamais parlé des profs. Pourquoi crois tu que je nous ai proposé aux rafraîchissements ?

-Tu veux bourrer James ?

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non.

Il sourit machiavéliquement.

-Alors c'est parti pour l'examen interne alternatif.

coupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoupcoup

-Vous vous êtes surpassés mes brigands ! Dit James hystérique.

-Il a l'alcool joyeux, commenta Sirius.

-Et moi qui pensait que son enthousiasme ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

-Je vous aime.

Il s'étala sur nous.

-Où est Peter ? je demandai.

-Il dors. Lui a l'alcool somnolant.

-Il rattrape les heures de sommeil manquées de cette année.

-Pourquoi ? On a mal dormi ?

-Tais toi Sirius.

-En fin de compte je regrette de ne pas avoir testé les boissons moi même. Ils ont l'air heureux.

-Il en reste, je levai le pichet.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

La soirée avait un peu dégénéré. Dumbledore avait suggéré de profiter de cette belle nuit pour dormir à la belle étoile et avait conjuré des centaines de sacs de couchage. Personnellement je pensais que c'était plutôt du aux difficultés qu'avaient certains enseignants à décuver dignement. Hanky n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les doses.

J'étais le seul parmi nous quatre à n'avoir presque pas bu. Perdre le contrôle me faisait trop peur et j'avais assez de la pleine lune pour ça.

Comme à quatre heures du matin je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil, j'attrapai la jambe de James et traînait sa carcasse ronflante dans l'herbe. Je m'arrêtai au niveau du sac de couchage de McGonagall, qui elle aussi avait un sacré coup dans le nez, et laissai tomber James sur elle.

Dans son sommeil, il utilisa sa poitrine comme d'un oreiller.

Au tour de Sirius maintenant

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

-Tu prendras bien un thé matinal avec moi Remus ?

Je levai la tête et découvrait Dumbledore qui essayait de démêler sa barbe du matin.

-Oui merci.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et nous contemplâmes silencieusement le lever du soleil. Et les trois petits agneaux qui dormaient sur le dragon pile devant.

Pas très loin de nous, un groupe de septième année continuaient de discuter dans un demi sommeil, profitant au maximum des dernières heures qu'ils leur restaient à Poudlard.

-Vous pensez…je commençai hésitant.

-Oui ?

-Vous pensez que j'ai un avenir ?

-Tout le monde à un avenir.

-Non je veux dire, vous pensez que je pourrais trouver un travail après l'école ?

Dumbledore continua à regarder le ciel tristement.

-Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Les temps sont durs et les choses ne vont pas forcément en s'arrangeant. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'à défaut de choisir ta place dans la société, tu pourras toujours décider de l'humain que tu veux être. L'école, fort heureusement, ne sert pas qu'à se préparer pour le monde du travail…

Je pris un gâteau pensivement.

-Ah ! Minerva se réveille.

Je grimaçai par empathie.

-Je crois que Peter a cessé de dormir depuis un moment mais qu'il n'ose pas bouger.

-Elle réveille les deux autres.

Pour la première fois de l'année, je vus James avoir peur.

maisonmaisonmaisonmaisonmaisonmaisonmaisonmaison

-Mes parents vont être en retard, je dis.

-Ma mère est déjà là, dit sombrement Sirius. Adieu.

-Hé attend ! Cria James. C'est tout ? Après toutes nos aventures, nos péripéties que dis-je, nos faits d'armes, tu t'en vas ? Juste comme ça…

-Je préfère éviter qu'elle vous voit. Elle va vous juger sur votre apparence et après je vais passer l'été à l'écouter médire sur vous.

-Tu prétends qu'il y a un problème avec notre look ?

-Avec vos tronches.

-Va ! Méchant fils de Satan !

-Au revoir Sirius, je lui fis un signe de la main.

-Écris nous souvent, cria Peter.

Celui ci se retourna.

-J'y vais aussi.

-J'essayerai de tous vous inviter pendant l'été, dit James. Ma maison est énorme et mes parents ne me refusent rien.

Le quai se vida et la mère de James finit par arriver à son tour.

-Prend soin de toi vieux loup.

-Je préférai faucon, je pleurai.

-Mais à la réflexion, loup te va mieux, me tapota t-il la tête.

Il disparut derrière le portail.

Je me sentais nu sans eux.

Mon père transplana et atterrit à mes côtés. Il empoigna ma valise.

-Prêt pour la maison ?

Je souris, un peu paumé. Laquelle ?

finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin

finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin

J'ai fait qu'un chapitre finalement lalala. Merci Lune et Lapin pour votre soutient sans faille et vos reviews régulières, c'est tellement plus agréable de ne pas avoir l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. J'invite tous ceux qui ont terminés et appréciés cette histoire à m'en mettre une sur ce chapitre d'ailleurs, ça me ferait bien chaud au palpitant OO.

Lune quand je dis dans les mois qui viennent en ce qui concerne la deuxième année, ça sera probablement quelque part pendant septembre. Mais il faut que je trouve un concept. Si quelqu'un à une idée, qu'il n'hésite pas.

Aussi en passant, j'ai fait de l'impro total tout le long pour cette histoire, ça doit se sentir parfois. Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, il faudra que je repasse derrière corriger.

Edit : année 2 commencée.


End file.
